Colorful Gray
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Karena mereka hanya mengerti emosi. Menjadikan si populer mendeklarasikan perang teruntuk dia, kepada si super hits. [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook-TaeKook]
1. first

**[** based on true story **]**

" _Mempercayai satu hal. Mencoba berpikir rasional untuk menemukan rumah.  
Karena di saat kau menjumpai pemberhentian, saat itu pula takdirmu memiliki tujuan bersinggah._

— **Colorful Gray, Opening.**

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

;:;:;:;

.

1 / 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Colorful Gray**  
— _termination fools must be dumber_ —

.

.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2018!fic || nonsense || rate t || taekook!

drama || School-life || romance  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

* * *

...

"Pulang denganku atau bagaimana?"

Irene mengekori Jungkook ke arah parkiran, "Yap," ia mengangguk sambil memeluk lengan Si Jeon.

Jungkook hanya menyetujui dalam diam, masuk ke area parkir YaGook, hampir meninggalkan gadis itu buat mencari motornya andai Irene tidak tiba-tiba menarik ujung almetnya berulang kali.

Jungkook menoleh, menaikan alis-alisnya heran, "Kenapa?"

"Taehyung!"

Menjadikan ia mengernyit, "Taehyung siapa?" pertanyaannya polos tergambar dari rautnya yang heran.

Saat Irene menunjuk sesuatu hanya dengan dagu, seketika Jungkook menoleh ke mana isyarat gadis itu terarah. Sekedar menemukan seorang siswa melewati mereka. Memakai jaket bertudung menutupi kepala, seragam musim dingin; kemeja seragam yang tidak dikancing menampakan kaos hitam polosnya, almamater, juga ransel yang menggantung di sebelah pundak. _Balik tersenyum_ pada gadis itu.

Tatapan matanya dingin, _tajam_ , akan tetapi membekukan luar biasa.

Tipikal anak nakal—salah satu siswa brengsek di YaGook mungkin.

Saat orang itu berlalu, Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada Irene, " _Siapa_?"

Irene mendesau panjang karenanya. Lelah bercampur gemas, " _Man_ , harus berapa kali aku katakan berulang-ulang? Setiap kucerita kau mendengarkan tidak _sih_?" lalu mendecak masa bodoh, "Dia— _mantanku_."

Maka Jungkook menampakan wajahnya yang berseri-seri, membulatkan ' _Oh_ ' dari bibirnya yang terpukau; isyarat bahwa inti sel otaknya yang sering kali _buffering_ sudah sampai di _server_ , "Dia mantan terindahmu itu? _Dia_?"

Irene mengangguk. Sedikit ragu sebab malu-malu.

Jadi Jungkook menyikut usil bahunya, dengan tanpa dosa menyemburkan tawa tatkala melihat wajah gadis ini bersemu, "Sumpah—Bae, mestinya kau lihat kaca sekarang—mukamu merah sekali persis pantat ayam! Aaah ... _tidak-tidak_ —lebih mirip _pantat_ monyet!" telapak tangannya sengaja menimpuk muka Irene, "—oh! Hangatnya mirip tai _ayam_!"

—cukup menjadikan Jungkook teraniaya di parkiran, menerima dengan _tidak_ lapang dada bagaimana pukulan Irene menghujaminya anarkis.

* * *

; **_draw your attention._**

* * *

Jeon Jungkook itu kurang peka, tidak begitu peduli keadaan sekitar, cepat sekali mengacuhkan situasi dan suka tak sadar arah. _Ditambah_ ia tidak gampang mengingat muka orang.

Intinya, Jungkook pelupa dan lumayan lemot. Kadang juga kolot dan membingungkan.

Akan tetapi, berbanding jauh dengan tipikal polos dan naif seperti bayangan. Dia mudah sekali emosi dan meledak-ledak. Amarahnya cepat tersulut— _walau tidak galak_ , ia jenis remaja yang tak mau kalah.

Perinsipnya: Selama ia benar, tidak akan ada kata maaf terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun jika salah, maka ia akan maju paling depan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kebodohannya.

Hanya saja (mungkin) karena terlalu mudah disukai, dia sering sekali menghakimi orang dengan perangainya yang keras kepala dan pandai bicara.

Meski begini, Jungkook itu anak yang baik bagi teman-temannya. Kawan pemberani yang selalu membuat tertawa lewat candaannya.

.

.

* * *

"Apa?" kedua alisnya naik, menatap balik Irene yang mengamatinya lama. Ada jeda ketika Jungkook menunggu, memperhatikan gadis itu masih menelisik lewat cara yang mencurigakan, "Ei," Si Jeon mendecih tidak sabar, "Kenapa _sih_?!"

Irene justru menampakan cengir inosen.

Maka Jungkook memutar bola mata, hendak bangkit dari kursi dan keluar kelas, tapi Irene yang menarik pergelangannya sanggup membuatnya menggerit heran. Jungkook berbalik, wajahnya gemas memindai sahabatnya, "Cewek sinting, kuinjak kepalamu nanti."

Irene masih menampakan cengir saat membalas, "Kuinjak balik kepalamu, Jeon. _Yang di bawah_."

"Bangsat."

Lalu hening sebentar dengan Irene yang masih bertingkah sok polos dan Jungkook yang mulai emosional karena perutnya berontak menuntut isi.

"Maumu apa hah?" Jungkook mendesau malas, rasionya berandai-andai soal nampan kantin yang penuh lauk, "Bicara yang benar. Aku lapar demi Tuhan."

Kemudian, ia mendapati gadis itu melepas pergelangannya sekedar menunduk malu-malu sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "Ku-kurasa aku _bocor_."

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat heran, "Bocor?"

Lalu, di saat Irene menunjukan roknya; Jungkook paham apa yang gadis itu maksud hanya dengan melihat bercak kotor menodai rok hijau _pine_ nya.

Menjadikan Jungkook tiba-tiba panik, mendongak heboh memperhatikan sahabatnya, berkata histeris; _'what the duck!'_ tanpa suara. Lantas membuka almamaternya, melempar ke pangkuan Irene dan sigap menarik gadis itu berdiri buat mengikat bagian lengan di belakang punggungnya.

Maka perlakuannya tak cukup membuat Irene berterima kasih.

—justru _menoyor_ kepalanya kurang ajar.

"Percuma, bodoh!" ia mendecak, wajah cantik itu bersungut tempramental.

Jungkook menggerit, memicing tidak terima. Tapi belum sempat merespon Irene lebih dulu menunjuk bagian belakang rok, maka Jungkook sedikit menyelingak memperhatikan bokong siswi itu—sekedar menemukan corak kotor yang lebih banyak, "Wah, astaga ...," Jungkook menganga terlampau bodoh, lalu mengangkat kepala saat Irene menjenggut rambutnya, menjadikan mereka bersitatap lagi, "Lalu bagaimana ini?"

Irene menggedik bahu, " _Apa lagi_?" ia mendecak, "Tentu saja antar aku ke kamar mandi."

"Dengan keadaan begini?" alis Jungkook terangkat heran, "Yang benar saja, _Sugar_."

Lagi, Irene mendecak, "Celana olahragamu, _Man_. Kau tau aku tadi dihukum gara-gara lupa bawa seragam 'kan?"

"Ei, enak saja ... kalau celanaku kena _tembus_ juga bagaimana? Tidak lucu jika pas dicuci ibuku melihat pantat celanaku berdarah-darah. Yang ada nanti dia kira aku disodomi guru olahraga."

Maka Irene terbahak-bahak dengan tidak elitnya. Lalu mengatupkan bibir sekedar menimpuk kepala Jungkook yang dibalas pukulan sama. Sambil menggusak rambut ia berujar separuh tawa, "Imajinasimu tinggi demi Tuhan," akan tetapi ia menggedik bahu singkat, sukses menjadikan surai panjangnya Jungkook buat berantakan, " _Yah_ , tapi oke juga sih buat dicoba, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi mama Jeon."

"Cewek sinting! Benar-benar deh ... menyesal aku punya teman sepertimu."

Irene menjulurkan lidah masa bodoh, "Banyak omong. Sudah lemot, cerewet pula—dasar idiot!" lalu dengan santainya ia melangkah sekali buat merampas tas Jungkook dari gantungan meja, menyerobot celana olahraga kawannya lalu melempar asal ransel Si Jeon ke kursi, "Nanti kubawa pulang, aku yang cuci."

Jungkook cuma memperhatikan tatkala Irene memakai celananya, tak lagi berceloteh, sebab atas nama apapun—meski sering kali ia melempar umpatan tidak senonoh untuk anak perempuan ini, Irene tetap sahabatnya.

"Oke, ayo ke kamar mandi!" gadis itu merangkul lengannya, menyeretnya ke luar kelas dengan sebelah tangan menjinjing rok yang dilepas.

Jungkook masih mengikuti sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu tatkala keduanya melintasi koridor, "Hei—hanya ke kamar mandi? Lalu apa bedanya? Nanti bakal tembus lagi 'kan? Kau bawa pembalut?"

Dengan tanpa dosa Irene hanya berkata, "Ya Tuhan ... 'kan bisa beli saja di koperasi. Isi kepalamu banyak sekali pertanyaan ya?" intonasinya separuh mencemooh menjadikan Jungkook bersungut-sungut.

.

.

* * *

"Mampus," detik itu, Irene berubah kaku. Linglung dan luar biasa _panas_.

Sementara Jungkook justru menertawainya dalam diam, "Makan _tuh_ koperasi!" ungkapnya mencela-cela memperhatikan tulisan ' _close_ ' di depan pintu ruangan dekat gerbang.

Maka Si Jeon mendapatkan sikutan kasar di ulu hati, dari gadis itu beserta seluruh ketidak terimaannya.

"Sakit brengsek!" murkanya tidak terima.

Sedangkan Irene hanya memicing kesal, "Jadi bagaimana?!"

Jungkook mendelik hiperbola, "Kenapa tanya aku? Kau yang menstruasi, aku yang tanggung jawab?"

Lagi, kali ini Jungkook menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi, "Bangsat sekali Anda, tuan Jeon!"

"Terimakasih, nona Bae!" Jungkook menjawab sambil menghentikan pergerakan kawannya.

Kemudian, tatkala mereka hanya saling tatap.

 _Hening yang mengambil alih pemikiran masing-masing._

Lalu, tak lama Irene menghela napas di saat Jungkook dengan polosnya membaca permintaan maaf di bawah tulisan _close_. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan koridor yang benar-benar ramai. Justru menunggu keputusan Irene untuk kemudian menyelesaikan _masalahnya_ dan mereka bisa makan siang sama-sama.

Akan tetapi gadis itu justru menghentakan kaki sambil menggusak rambut panjangnya putus asa, "Ah, aku tidak tau! Jeon, beri aku mukjizat, _please_!" cukup bagi Jungkook untuk memperhatikannya lagi, sebab Irene berkata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan atasnya.

"Pikirmu aku Tuhan?" ia mendecak sekilas lalu memutar bola mata, "Izin saja sana ke luar!" ia menunjuk gerbang pakai ibu jari.

"Jangan gila. Masih cukup waras buat diceramahi segala macam sama sir-Jang."

Satpam YaGook, pensiunan angkatan darat.

Maka Jungkook menghela napas, tengah memutar tubuh buat menghadap Irene langsung di saat onixnya begitu saja menemukan seorang siswa yang melangkah ke arah gerbang. Lantas dengan frontal ia tiba-tiba mendekatinya, "Hoi!"

Menyisakan bagaimana Irene menelisik; mengikuti langkah Jungkook lewat retina.

Merasa dipanggil, Taehyung menghentikan langkah, menoleh menemukan figur familier mendekat.

Ia tau Si gendut ini, yang matanya lebar sekali dan senyumnya persis kelinci.

Tapi ia tidak mengenal namanya—yah, tidak penting juga sih.

Kemudian, fokusnya justru berpaling pada keberadaan Irene di belakang _Si gendut_. Gadis cantik yang melebarkan mata nyaris tersedak memperhatikan sosok ini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Belikan pembalut, _please_. Temanku butuh."

Hanya dengan itu. Taehyung lantas menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. Ia mengernyit, "Apa?" melontarkan tanya separuh heran dengan kening yang berkerut.

Berharap kalau pendengarannya memiliki problem barusan.

Namun di saat dengan mudah Jungkook bicara, "Kau jam olahraga 'kan? Mau ke luar? Belikan pembalut, di koperasi habis!" dengan ekspresi yang terlalu serius dan kelewat tanpa dosa.

— _terlampau cukup_.

Menjadikan Taehyung mengernyit. Nyaris tergelak sinis dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat pongah, lalu; yang ia lakukan justru mendesau antagonis sambil menatap Jungkook mencemooh, "Ei ... sudah gila ya? Mati saja sana."

Lalu berbalik, meninggalkan siswa itu begitu saja.

Sanggup menjadi pusat perhatian ramainya anak-anak di sana.

 _"Kenapa itu?"_

 _"Tidak tau."_

 _"Astaga ... ."_

 _"Kenapa-kenapa?"_

 _"Barusan Taehyung bukan?"_

 _"Itu Irene?"_

 _"Yang tadi kenapa?"_

 _"Coba tanya yang lain, aku tidak tau demi Tuhan. Tiba-tiba Taehyung meninggalkannya begitu saja."_

 _"Ditinggalkan? Serius?"_

 _"Iya. Aku juga lihat."_

 _"Berarti dia dicampakan."_

 _"Wah ... dicampakan Taehyung."_

 _"Siapa sih?"_

 _"Lupa namanya, anak Multimedia A. Temannya Irene itu loh."_

 _"Oh dia ... kasihan, padahal tampan. Kenapa harus suka Taehyung."_

 _"Iya, jadi dicampakan. Kasihan."_

 _"Ada apa sih? Siapa yang dicampakan Taehyung?"_

 _"Anak Multimedia A."_

Dan celotehan itu masih berlanjut hingga Irene menghampiri, menepuk bahunya dan menggeret Jungkook menjauh.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menggebrak meja.

Amarahnya masih meledak-ledak semenjak tadi.

Mengumpati segala macam hal dan menatap kasar seluruh siswa yang mencoba memperhatikannya penuh tanya.

Sementara itu, Irene cuma memangku dagu. Bersyukur baginya, meskipun tempramen manisua ini ada di ubun-ubun dia masih bersikeras mencarikan pembalut untuknya. Maka gadis itu _cuma memangku dagu_ , sebelah tangan mengusap punggung Jungkook suportif berusaha menenangkan emosi jiwa lelaki ini. Di sisi lain, dirinya sedikit malu pada kerumunan anak-anak di kantin.

"Bajingan! Jahanam! Keparat! Bocah brengsek sialan! Apa susahnya membeli pembalut, hah?! Menolong orang saja tidak mau! Bangsat!" lagi, untuk kesekian kali Jungkook meracau tidak jelas sembari mengaduk-aduk sup ikan di nampan pakai tangan yang lain. Jemarinya mengepal di sumpit, menusuk potongan ikan dengan ujungnya, "Sumpah! Awas kalau bertemu lagi! Demi Tuhan bakal kubuat kau merasakan malu yang sama!"

Irene meringis, tangannya yang memangku dagu beralih menyuap nasi, "Sabar, Kook. Siapa suruh kau minta tolong ke dia, begitu lah, dia memang seperti itu."

Menjadikan Jungkook yang tengah emosi lantas mengintrupsi sejenak tempramennya, sekedar memperhatikannya dengan kening yang tak lagi berkerut; justru obsidian itu memancarkan kepolosan yang bingung, "Memang dia siapa?"

Pelafalannya terlalu inosen untuk orang yang tengah marah menggebu-gebu, hingga sanggup membuat Irene hampir menyemburkan isi mulut. Gadis itu mengernyit, kelihatan luar biasa heran; ia menggeleng tak percaya, "Astaga, Kook, baru kemarin kita papasan di jalan. Yang di depan parkiran aku sapa itu loh. Dia Kim Taehyung!"

Menghasilkan Jungkook berkedip dengan mulut setengah menganga, "Hah?"

.

.

 _Loading process_.

.

.

.

.

 _Buffering_.

.

.

.

 _Wait a few seconds ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ** _complete detected_.**

.

.

Memakan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk membuat gadis itu terperenjat di tempat, juga anak-anak di kantin yang lantas memperhatikan mereka sama terkejut, "OH PANTAS SOMBONG! ANAK _HITS_! BIASA DIKEJAR-KEJAR SIH, DASAR COWOK BRENGSEK!"

"Aduh mulai lagi. Sabar, Kook, sabar. _Dibilang_ siapa suruh kau minta tolong ke dia, semua orang juga tau dia seperti itu. Cuek, dingin, individualis," Irene menekankan, sigap membekap mulut Jungkook dengan tangan-tangannya, "Tapi aslinya baik kok."

Hal yang justru membuat Si Jeon semakin menjadi-jadi. Emosionalnya sampai di puncak, terlalu cukup untuk menjadikannya mengamuk barbar, "PERSETAN! MAU BAIK ATAU MALAIKATABLE SEKALIPUN, KENAPA MEMANG HAH? MANA? DIA 'KAN COWOK PALING TAMPAN DI SEKOLAH?! _FUCK_! TAMPAN APANYA?! COWOK TIDAK TAMPAN TUH KALAU BRENGSEK BEGITU!"

Lantas, Irene menahan napas tatkala Jungkook melampiaskan semburan emosi jiwa padanya, "Kook ... ."

Lalu, gadis ini hanya mendecak persetan saat dengan berapi-apinya Jungkook mendongak kesal, menggerit marah sambil mengepalkan tangan-tangan di atas meja, "Awas saja Kim Taehyung. Kuingat-ingat nama dan muka jelekmu!"

.

.

* * *

 _stitches a something that hasn't been embroidered yet._

* * *

Di koridor, Taehyung tengah menguap; melangkah abai melewati ramainya siswa-siswa YaGook tatkala di persimpangan ia melihat Irene dan _Si gendut_ melangkah ke arah sebaliknya.

Kemudian saat mereka berdiri bersebelahan—di waktu yang sama ketika Taehyung bahkan terlampau malas untuk peduli pada Sang mantan, teriakan sarkasme menusuk gendang telinganya keras-keras.

"BRENGSEK!"

 _Hah?_

 _Apa?_

 _Apa itu?_

 _Suara Si gendut 'kan_?

...

Di kantin, Taehyung tengah merecoki Jimin; regelak riuh bersama kawan-kawan satu _basis_ nya di meja tengah saat ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Si gendut yang melangkah dari arah belakang.

Melewatinya dengan kurang ajar sambil berteriak, "BRENGSEK!" membuat atensinya dan seluruh kawan-kawannya teralih pada sosok itu yang bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Justru dengan kepala batu melangkah santai membawa nampan kantin ke tempat Irene di pojok sana.

 _Yeah, Si gendut_.

...

Di pinggir lapangan, Taehyung tengah mengikat tali sepatu; memakai lagi _sneakers_ nya usai mengambil penilaian lompat tinggi — _matrasnya takut kotor_ , kata guru olahraga— tatkala ia menemukan Si gendut tidak jauh di sana, berjalan ke arahnya membawa buku-buku paket sendirian.

Taehyung nyaris masa bodoh dan berusaha persetan tentang apapun yang akhir-akhir ini bocah itu lakukan. Akan tetapi, tatkala dengan keterlaluan sosok itu _lagi-lagi_ berteriak dari vokalnya yang _cempreng_ , "DASAR BRENGSEK!" Taehyung hanya tidak terima sebab ia melakukan sambil menendang _sneakers_ nya yang belum sempat dipakai.

 _Sebentar_ , Taehyung hanya memperhatikan—diam sesaat lantas mendengus kasar, bangkit dari posisi dan memperhatikan punggung figur itu menjauh.

Tak butuh waktu lagi baginya buat mengejar Jungkook, "—bangsat! Berhenti cari sensasi!" menarik kasar salah satu bahunya. Menjadikan tangan sosok itu tergelincir; menjatuhkan semua buku yang ia bawa. Sejenak, Jungkook terperenjat. Tapi melihat bagaimana cara Taehyung menatapnya penuh emosi tak lagi membuatnya bertanya-tanya, "Kau mengataiku?!"

"Apa?" Taehyung mengernyit saat mendapati sosok ini jutru bersikap terlalu kalem, "Ei ... apa-apaan?" tersenyum di sudut dari caranya yang jelas-jelas mencemooh. Jungkook menggulung tangan-tangannya angkuh, masa bodoh buku yang berserakan, "Wah! Jadi kau merasa brengsek?"

" _Jeon Jungkook_. Kuingatkan kau—"

Nyaris Jungkook tercekat ludahnya sendiri mendengar vokal itu menyuarakan namanya.

Sial.

 _Bagaimana bisa bocah ini mengenalinya?_

Akan tetapi Jungkook berlagak sok angkuh dengan menatap balik _hazel_ yang berpendar itu. _Marah_ , Jungkook paham sosok di depannya benar-benar marah. Tapi mau bagaimanapun mengalah tidak ada di kamus hidupnya, "Bagus kalau kau sadar, Taehyung-ssi," ia mendecak sambil menepis kasar tangan Taehyung di bahunya. Justru berbalik menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung yang tidak dikancingi, memajukan wajah sambil menggerit jengah, "Cuma ingin manyampaikan ... _mati saja sana_."

.

.

* * *

 ** _flashback_**.

...

 _Di kantin_ , kening Jimin berkerut bingung memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang berlalu usai berteriak demikian.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Hoseok yang bicara, terkekeh tipis; iris matanya pun menelisik heran langkah Si Jeon yang menjauh.

Kemudian, penuturan tiba-tiba Seokjin cukup menjadikan Taehyung yang emosi dalam diam mendelik padanya, "Jungkook memang suka lucu. Aneh-aneh saja tingkahnya ya Tuhan."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Taehyung menggerit tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Seokjin tergelak tipis, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Namjoon; memainkan jemari besar kekasihnya saat menjawab kalem, "Memang berapa anak yang kelihatan semanis itu?" ia menggedik alis, "Dia tidak terlalu populer, namanya juga tidak terkenal. Tapi setidaknya ... wajahnya sangat familier. Apalagi dia kawan dekat mantanmu—kau tau di YaGook tidak ada yang _tidak mengenali_ Bae Irene 'kan?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata karenanya, "Aku cuma tanya ... _kau mengenalnya_?" nada bicaranya terdengar luar biasa dingin dan tak cukup banyak kesabaran. Terlalu aneh buat teman-temannya melihat Taehyung bertingkah seperti ini.

"Jeon Jungkook," Seokjin berucap usai menghela napas maklum. Paham bahwa tempratur di antara mereka mulai mendingin sebab Taehyung, "Sekelas dengan mantanmu."

Maka Taehyung merasa _cukup_ untuk mensuplai informasi.

Sebab tidak lagi ada yang lebih penting ketimbang mengetahui _nama_ dan _kelas_ orang yang berani begini kepala batu memperlakukannya.

.

.

* * *

; **_maybe, must be done._**

* * *

 _Bagi Taehyung_ , cinta hanyalah sebuah diksi dari beragam kata-kata di muka bumi.

Sepenggal antologi pendek buat mengungkap sepotong egoisme.

 _Bagi Taehyung_ , cinta hanyalah pupuk dari kekeliruan manusia.

Sebuah hasrat yang dimiliki sepasang individu.

 _Bagi Taehyung_ , cinta hanyalah testimoni dari dongeng ilusi.

Sekedar sajak untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis.

Dan _bagi Taehyung_ , cinta hanyalah satu kata dari beragam warna; yang _tanpa_ arti dan _tak_ bermakna.

 _Bodoh,_ _juga terlalu tolol_.

.

.

* * *

Dini hari pukul satu, Taehyung membuka pintu kediamannya. Melangkah masuk. Tidak lagi terkejut ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi pergerakan kakinya, "Bagus sekali, jam segini baru pulang? Mau jadi apa kau?"

Ia hanya menghela napas, mendongak menatap langit-langit lantas tersenyum mencemooh di sudut. _Hazel_ nya mengkilap saat menoleh, mendapati ibu dan ayahnya duduk di ruang tengah, "Bicara seakan-akan sungguhan orang tua."

Sejenak, _senyap_.

Maka pria yang sebelumnya berkata membolakan mata, menepuk kasar sofa yang diduduki, berdiri dengan diselubungi emosional utuh, "ANAK INI!"

Taehyung hanya mendecak, bertahan di posisi tatkala melihat pria itu berjalan mendekat. Langkah-langkahnya menyiratkan amarah dan tempramental, luar biasa dipenuhi kabut angkara.

Taehyung tetap di sana, bahkan ketika ibunya mengejar Sang ayah; berusaha menghentikan laju kaki pria itu.

 _Taehyung tetap di sana_ , sampai ayahnya berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya benci.

 _Taehyung tetap di sana_ , hingga untuk kesekian malam tubuhnya menjadi pelampiasan emosi.

 _Taehyung tetap di sana_ , menulikan pendengaran dari ibunya yang histeris dan mencoba melindungi.

 _Taehyung tetap di sana_ , tidak peduli untuk tubuhnya yang terasa mati.

Dan **_tetap di sana_** , lungsur, meringkuk di bawah tendangan Sang ayah. Memaki, meneriaki bahwa pria itu _menyesal_ mempunyai anak sepertinya.

Taehyung _masih_ bertahan, menggulung diri di lantai, memeluk lutut-lutut _berusaha persisten_ , masa bodoh buat segala lontaran demi lontaran orang tuanya yang saling menghardik.

Mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menghilang, mengacuhkan tentang gema tamparan yang melukai ibunya. Taehyung hanya menginginkan _lenyap_ untuk malam-malam yang kembali suram.

Terlalu lelah _untuk_ mereka. Sepasang insan yang selalu _menjadikannya_ _alasan_ untuk bercerita omong kosong soal tak ada perpisahan. _Menjadikannya alasan_ untuk melontarkan cerca-amarah saling beradu. _Menjadikannya alasan_ untuk membuat luka satu sama lain.

Kedua orang itu ... telah menjadi suami. Istri. Ayah. Ibu— _tapi belum menjadi **orang tua**_.

Taehyung tau dirinya tidak diharapkan. Terlalu paham bahwa tak pernah ada yang menyayanginya.

.

.

.

 _Apa gunanya Mansion luar biasa megah?_

 _Apa gunanya ratusan orang menunduk padanya?_

 _Apa gunanya gelimangan harta?_

 _Kalau yang mengisi hari-harinya hanya kelam dan lautan darah._

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menguap di ujung koridor, pagi di YaGook sama sekali bukan hal bagus. Bangunan sekolah masih terlihat sepi, dan hebatnya; dia _bukan_ tipikal siswa rajin.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, malas sekali sudah ada di sekolah jam segini kalau bukan karena ocehan Sang ibu di pagi-pagi buta —awalnya mengomeli Si kakak yang susah sekali dibangunkan untuk kerja— yang menjadikannya kena imbas dimaki-maki pula.

Biasa, _the power of emak-emak_ (selain menguasai jalanan, menyalakan lampu sein kiri belok kanan) adalah ketika mengomel pada salah satu anggota keluarga, maka semua orang di dalam rumah turut terkena _kamehameha_.

"Wonwoo sialan. Kalau bukan karena kau sudah bisa cari uang, pasti kuinjak kepalamu nanti malam."

Persetan Jeon Wonwoo. Nyatanya untuk satu tahun ke belakang Jungkook tidak lagi berani pada abangnya—karena pemuda itu dengan senang hati _tak akan_ memberi adiknya jatah di hari gajian.

Satu fakta yang Jungkook mulai takuti dari abangnya.

— _tentu saja berfokus pada uang_.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini sekolah atau rumah hantu?!" suaranya menggema di koridor yang sepi. Jujur saja, Jungkook itu penakut. Lantas memperhatikan jalanan di depannya yang luar biasa sunyi adalah hal termistis yang pernah ada.

Mitos kuno soal; ' _Sekolahmu bekas rumah sakit_ ' tiba-tiba terngiang dipikiran.

 _Sial_.

Jungkook menggumam racauan aneh, seperti bait-bait yang bisa mengumpulkan makhluk supranatural seantero YaGook, sekeadar berdoa seiring melewati koridor.

Matanya terpejam, kakinya melangkah, bibirnya tak berhenti _komat-kamit_.

Jungkook berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sekitar, berharap cepat sampai di kelas.

Sementar itu, Taehyung mendesau. Menjejak abai melewati ubin-ubin di bawah _sneakers_ marun, di musim panas tubuhnya terbalut _hoodie_ ; tudungnya menutupi kepala, wajahnya tertutup masker, sedangkan jemarinya tak henti mengusap pergelangan tangan kanan.

Menutupi segala _kekacauan_ yang dibuat tadi malam.

Untuk remaja _sepertinya_ , datang ke sekolah jam segini memang terlalu awal. Akan tetapi Taehyung sudah terbiasa, hanya mengharap jika dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di sekolah— _di luar rumah_ secara literal. Mungkin tidur dalam kelas akan lebih baik dari pada berlama-lama di sana. Dalam 'Neraka dunia'-nya.

Sejenak ia menunduk sampai pada tikungan lorong.

Kemudian, _langkahnya mati_.

Mengernyit sebentar memperhatikan ransel pada punggung seorang siswa— _bukan-bukan_. Yang Taehyung heran hanya bagaimana cara siswa itu berjalan. Terlampau berat dan sukar.

"Kenapa jalannya seperti itu? Apa dia kena ambeien?" Taehyung mengernyit, kemudian menggedik masa bodoh. Persetan penyakit orang—toh dia juga tidak kenal.

Akan tetapi, ketika yang dimaksud membuka mata, menatap koridor di hadapannya yang tidak kunjung berkurang—

"BANGSAT! Dari tadi aku tidak berjalan apa?! Kenapa masih panjang sekali ya Tuhan?!

— _akal sehat Taehyung mengenali suara itu_.

Menjadikannya tersenyum di sudut, "Aw ... kita bertemu di sini gendut," lantas ia memasukan tangan-tangan ke saku hoodie. Melirik sekilas sapu-pel yang tersandar di tembok tak jauh dari tempatnya. Maka Taehyung berjalan mendekat dengan senyum yang tersinggung misterius.

Seketika, Jungkook mendadak bersin. Entah mengapa merasakan firasat kurang enak, "Ah ... sumpah! Tidak lagi-lagi aku datang sekolah jam segini!" ia mendengus emosional, "Benci sekali ak—" sekejap, ucapannya terhenti tatkala pendengannya mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dalam hati merasa lega luar biasa— _sumpah berbunga-bunga_. Tapi ketika ia buru-buru berbalik—

"MAMAAA!"

—Jungkook menjerit histeris menemukan _rambut melayang_ di depan mata.

 _Mampusmampusmampus_.

Ia menunduk hingga berlutut, memegani kepala ketakutan.

Mantranya masih berlanjut dalam hati, terlapal banyak sekali sebab terlalu panik.

Kemudian, tak lama setelah ia berjongkok; meringkuk dengan punggungnya yang bergetar dan mulutnya tak berhenti kembali menjerit-jerit. Jungkook tersentak karena gelak tawa terdengar dari arah depan.

Heran tapi juga merinding.

Sedikit memberanikan diri, lamat-lamat, ia mendongak perlahan. Mengintip takut-takut buat melihat _objek apa_ yang tengah tertawa sebegitu senang.

Hingga dirinya menemukan _Kim Taehyung_ yang terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan heboh, "Astaga benar tebakanku! Kau penakut ternyata ... _bukan ambeien_."

Dari posisi, Jungkook bisa lihat serabut alat pel yang kotor tergeletak dekat kaki sosok ini.

— _sial_ , berarti ... tadi _bukan_ rambut melayang?

Jungkook menggerit, kedua alisnya menukik geram sementara matanya menyalang emosional; berusaha memusnahkan Taehyung yang masih menertawakannya.

"Ya Tuhan ...," Si Kim berusaha mengendalikan diri, mengusap kasar sudut mata yang berair. Memeta Jungkook lerlalu lekat, lantas mengusung raut menjengkelkan dan mencebik, "—mamaaa," tuturnya hiperbola memperagakan ketakutan Jungkook; sedikit membusurkan tubuh ke belakang dengan tangan-tangan yang menggelitik di depan dada. Lalu ia tertawa lagi, kembali bertepuk tangan konsisten. Senang sekali sepertinya, "Aduh!" ia berteriak kecil, memegangi perut tatkala Jungkook bangkit dan dengan emosi menendang ulu hatinya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?!" Si Jeon menyalak, "Candaanmu norak sekali demi Tuhan!"

Ia berdiri menghadap Taehyung, retinanya menyalang kesal. Hanya memperhatikan bagaimana siswa Kim ini masih sanggup tertawa sambil menahan sakit, "Kau saja yang _parno_ 'an," Jungkook mendengus, rahangnya mengetat tempramen. Ingin sekali menghajar Taehyung namun Si Kim justru bangkit, berdiri tegap dengan sisa-sisa histeria. Ia memegani sebelah pipi yang tertutup masker, "Aduduh ... kapan ya' aku tertawa _sebahagia_ ini—" ia kembali tergelak. Tak berangsur lama, _hazel_ nya menatap Jungkook mencemooh, "Gendut, lakukan itu sekali lagi. Sumpah. Nanti aku bayar _deh_."

 _Maka yang Taehyung dapatkan adalah tinju anarkis Jungkook menghujaninya._

Terlampau gemas dan meledak-ledak.

Meski begitu, fakta yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Si Jeon _adalah_ Taehyung tetap terpingkal keras meski tubuhnya menjadi samsak dadakan.

Seakan kekuatan Jungkook yang seperti badak bukanlah apa-apa.

.

.

* * *

Sampai jam pulang sekolah, Irene sungguh merasa heran. Berpikir banyak sekali tentang sahabatnya yang berubah _error_.

"Jungkook, kenapa _sih_?" mereka berjalan menuju parkiran tatkala pertanyaan sejenis kembali ia lontarkan.

Jungkook cuma mendengus. _Kesal_. _Emosi_. _Geram keterlaluan_ —menjadikannya tutup mulut dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Justru membuat Irene semakin memupuk beribu tanya. Tidak bisanya Jungkook begini; bocah itu terlalu memiliki banyak energi buat berdiam diri. Bahkan ketika marah; Si Jeon lebih suka mengumpat _blak-blakan_ ketimbang membatin persis orang kebanyakan hutang.

Dan _mungkin_ , Irene sedikit paham apa yang terjadi di saat mereka melewati tangga lantai dua, hendak mengarah ke bawah.

Gerombolan anak-anak _hits_ YaGook yang biasa berkumpul di sana meneriakinya seperti biasa, "Irene! Irene!" sorak sorai mengharap _notice_. Akan tetapi ada satu suara berseru: "Gendut! _Lawak_! Oi!" dari vokal Kim Taehyung sambil cengengesan, sanggup membuat Jungkook menghentak kaki, berjalan lebih cepat buat buru-buru pergi.

Maka Irene nyaris ternganga saat ia menoleh, mendapati Taehyung yang mati-matian menertawakan punggung kawannya.

" _What_ —?"

Taehyung _tertawa_? Di depan publik?

 _Tumben sekali_.

Lantas, satu hal yang tak Irene percayai _adalah_ ketika Taehyung menatapnya lalu berucap, "Salam buat Si gendut! Bilang, mau kuantar pulang tidak?" sambil terkekeh dari sisa-sisa kesenangan hatinya.

.

.

* * *

"Kukira kau membencinya," Jimin berkomentar setelah Irene menuruni tangga. Memperhatikan Taehyung lekat-lekat.

Si Kim cuma menggedik bahu, "Memang," menjadikan kawan-kawannya mengernyit heran.

"Lalu kenapa tadi ...?" suara Seokjin terdengar tidak yakin.

Taehyung mendengung cukup lama. Seolah-olah berpikir, memasukan tangan ke saku hoodie yang kembali ia pakai setelah KBM berakhir. Lalu memutar tubuh, membelakangi sahabat-sahabatnya sekedar melihat ke arah gerbang; mengintai figur Irene mengejar Jungkook di depan area parkir.

Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mendapati bagaimana siswa itu bersungut-sungut menceritakan sesuatu pada Si Gadis.

"Kalau dia bisa cari sensasi denganku, kenapa aku tidak?" sebelah alisnya terangkat menyebalkan, "Jeon Jungkook, Multimedia A 'kan? Anak itu lucu—benar katamu," sudut matanya melirik Seokjin, "Lumayan untuk menghilangkan jenuh," lalu kembali ke Jungkook seiring sikunya bertumpu di tembok pembatas dan memangku dagu, " _Ingat ini baik-baik_ , _Man_. Dia duluan yang mulai cari-cari perkara, aku cuma mengikuti dan sedikit _bermain_."

.

.

* * *

Ketika fokus pada satu hal, Jungkook bisa melupakan segalanya.

Pukul lima ia masih berkutat dengan laptop, mencurahkan inspirasi pada diktat literatur. Tatkala kerongkongannya menelan liur Jungkook bangkit merasakan haus menerjang, lantas bergegas keluar kamar.

Jemarinya membuka kulkas dan menenggak sebotol kola begitu saja. Onix kelamnya melirik ke jendela dapur, menemukan langit mulai gelap; lalu tanpa dosa ia berpaling, memusatkan konsentrasi menelan minuman.

Tak lama hingga sel-sel otaknya yang lemot mengingat _satu hal_.

 **Janjinya pada Irene**.

— _sukses menjadikannya tersedak_.

Jungkook menunduk, terbatuk-batuk dan merasakan kepalanya sakit akibat kola yang keluar dari hidung.

Ia berdeham banyak sekali, mengembalikan botolnya buru-buru lalu bergegas _balik_ ke kamar.

 _Sore_.

Sial!

Jungkook melirik jam di dinding, mengumpat berkali-kali merasa bersalah. Janjinya dengan Irene ada di pukul tiga. Menemani gadis itu ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman _hits_ nya.

Jungkook meraih ponsel, mencari-cari nomor siswi itu.

"Halo? Halo? Halo?! Irene, halo?!" meracau cepat saat sambungan diterima.

Sekedar menjadikan telinganya tuli temporer mendengar bagaimana gadis ini marah-marah memakinya.

"Maaf, maaf ... _sumpah_. Aku lupa waktu," Jungkook bergumam menyesal, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ke rumahku? Harusnya kau ke sini. Sudah tau aku pelupa!"

 _"Idiot banyak omong! Sudahlah, percuma debat banyak-banyak denganmu!"_ Irene mendengus, _"Kau_ prepare _saja sekarang, jam setengah tujuh aku ke rumahmu! Kita ke sananya pas malam. Jangan_ ngaret _!"_ jeda sebentar sebelum gadis itu mendesau geram, _"Kalau aku sampai masih belum siap—sumpah, mampus kau!"_

Kemudian, sambungan diputus sepihak. Menyisakan Jungkook yang menahan napas linglung.

.

.

* * *

 _stitches a something which began been embroidered yet._

* * *

 _Bangsat_ —semoga terkutuk Bae Irene beserta kawan-kawan _hits_ nya.

 _Mati saja semua,_ _mati_.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

"Dihadapkan pangeran tampan? Entahlah—yang jelas kau pasti mimpi indah."

Jungkook mendecak, memutar bola mata. Hendak melangkah pergi akan tetapi _Taehyung_ menghalang-halangi.

Menjadikan Jungkook lagi dan _lagi_ mendesau menahan kesal. Tempat seperti ini sama sekali bukan gayanya, terlebih, kalau-kalau ia memukul Taehyung sekarang; sudah pasti mereka bakal jadi sumber perhatian.

Dan Jungkook benci mempunyai urusan dengan anak-anak perempuan gila yang menggemari orang ini.

Jungkook menghentak kakinya, menatap Taehyung tepat di retina, " _Please_ , aku benci sekali melihat mukamu. Jangan buat aku berkata kasar."

Si Kim tergelak rendah, "Hei, jangan begitu. Kau akan menyesal melewatkan kesempatan bagus seperti ini—jarang-jarang loh ada malaikat yang mencegat upik abu _gendut_ sepertimu."

Maka Jungkook mengusung wajah luar biasa datar, "Uh, rasanya ingin berkata dosa tapi takut anjing."

Cukup membuat Taehyung terbahak-bahak dalam sekejap. Menyemburkan gelegar tawa, menggemakan suara-suaranya hingga bertepuk tangan terlampau heboh.

Jungkook menggerit bengis, menyesal mengabaikan keinginannya tadi. Sebab tanpa memukul Taehyung, mereka langsung menjadi sumber perhatian.

 _Bajingan_. Batin Jungkook tak henti-henti.

.

.

* * *

"Wow! Jadi ini kenapa kau ingin mengingat-ingat nama dan _muka jelek_ Kim Taehyung?" Irene mengambil duduk di sebelah, intonasi dari nadanya ketika berbicara terlalu penuh siratan sarkasme. Melecehkan bukan main, "Buat mencari perhatiannya?"

Jungkook hanya mendengus menerima satu gelas yang gadis itu sodorkan, "Perhatikan kata-katamu, _Sugar_ ," ia menggerit sensi, "Untuk apa mencari perhatiannya—uh, _jijik_. Lebih baik _menggaet_ Bang Sihyuk _songsaenim_ ," ia mendecak kemudian, "Om-om _kemayu_ itu jauh lebih tampan dari pada dia!"

Irene hanya mendengung, berusaha abai dan konsisten mencemooh, "Ya, ya ... lihat betapa _jeleknya dia_ ," gadis ini menunjuk dengan dagu bagaimana Taehyung dikerumuni perempuan genit. Lalu menggeleng menyebalkan, "Sangat-sangat jelek ya? Astaga ... _jeleeek_ sekali."

Jungkook mencibir karenanya. Malas meladeni lebih jauh.

"Jangan begitu, Jeon," Irene menggumam, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, "Kau belum tau sifat aslinya seperti apa," atensi gadis itu terfokus pada Taehyung, "Dia tipikal yang sulit dilupakan. Benar-benar menjadi mantan yang terindah."

Untuk kesekian kali Jungkook mendengar Irene bicara begitu, tapi sumpah, baru kali ini ia merasa mual.

"Tidak ada sejarahnya," Jungkook menanggapi ketus, "Kalau memang dia baik, dan benar-benar tak terlupakan ... _harusnya_ kalian tidak akan putus 'kan?" lalu mendecak sentimentil, "Karena _yang terindah_ tidak mungkin menjadi _mantan_."

Hening sebentar.

Sampai Irene kembali duduk tegap dan memperhatikannya lamat-lamat sambil menutup mulut hiperbola, "Ooow ... kata-katamu boleh juga, _Man_!"

Perilaku yang menjadi alasan mengapa gadis itu kena _jambak_.

Lalu, ketika Irene membalas. Tak henti memukulinya kelewat barbar, Jungkook hanya tertawa menyebalkan. Hingga ia menghela napas dan mendesis sebal, menggerutkan kening pada kawannya, "Jujur saja, Bae. Aku heran kenapa anak seperti itu bisa dibilang _tampan_? Dilihat _bagaimanapun_ dia sangat-sangat mengesalkan loh. Dan _menurutku_ , cowok sama sekali _tidak tampan_ kalau sifatnya jelek."

Irene menghentikan pukulannya. Kemudian menatap Jungkook tepat di retina, ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia tergelak pelan.

 _Kawannya emosi_ ; tapi _tumben_ sekali Jungkook tidak meledak-ledak.

"Mungkin karena kau laki-laki?" ia menggedik bahu kliat, "—yakini saja, kau pasti tidak mengerti, Jeon. Karena anak cowok pasti menganggap dirinya sendiri _lebih tampan_ dari cowok lain. Tidak peduli seburuk apa wajahnya."

Pernyataannya cukup menjadikan Jungkook mendengus, "Oke, anggap ini cara halus kau mengataiku _buruk rupa_ —oke, aku paham ... oke, Bae. Mulai sekarang aku cari teman lain saja, oke."

Ketika Jungkook membuang muka ke depan, Irene justru terbahak-bahak.

Seketika menghamburkan diri memeluk leher kawannya, "Aaah ... _utututu_ , Kookie merajuk _aigoo_ ...," berusaha menggoda Jungkook, membuat remaja itu menyerah dengan tingkahnya. Sesekali menggelitik pinggang Jungkook, menggusak puncak kepala ke lehernya dan terus berjuang suapaya kawannya tertawa—dengan Jungkook yang bersikukuh untuk diam lewat rautnya yang kesal.

Hingga melewatu _satu_ kenyataan.

Sama-sama tak menyadari bagaimana Taehyung terus mencuri pandang _memperhatikan_ keduanya dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

buat sayangku; **taecookys** ciom sini ciom kesayangan ku =3=

[ **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_** ]  
Ketemu dedek yooo di wattpad!  
kita ngobrol-ngobrol di sana ...

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.

— **29.01.2018 /** **07.02.2018.**


	2. second

2 / 5  
; _bad and puffy boy_.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

Remedial uji kompetensi Making film.

Kelas Multimedia A.

1\. Goo Junhoe.

2\. Kim Mingyu.

3\. Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

4. **Jeon Jungkook.**

5\. Yoon Sanha.

 _etc_.

.

.

" _Fuck_!" Jungkook mengumpat emosional, "UKOM sialan! Mati saja semua pengawasnya! Memang membuat film tuh mudah apa?! Dasar brengsek!"

Ia masih meracau di depan mading ketika Irene buru-buru menggeret lengannya menjauh.

"Sudah susah payah mengerjakan dan sekarang aku harus ulang? Mereka kira ini gampang hah?!"

Irene menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali, lumayan kasar dan gemas, "Sudahlah tenang saja. Kita buat sama-sama, kan ada aku ... kubantu nanti. Jangan rewel, tidak malu dilihat orang-orang?"

Jungkook merengut.

Hening sejenak tatkala mata besarnya berbinar-binar; meraskan basah dan nyeri di dada. Ia bersandar di pundak Irene, mengusal pada rambut panjang siswi itu, "Aku mau menangis, Bae! Rasanya menyebalkan sekali harus mengulang syutingnya!"

Irene menghela napas panjang, "Duh, _cup-cup_. Aku bakal minta tolong anak-anak juga nanti."

"Siapa? Anak kelas?"

"Bukan," Irene menggeleng, merangkul bahu Jungkook membiarkan siswa itu menumpu banyak beban di bahunya, "Teman-temanku. Anak kelas lain."

Maka Jungkook mengangguk banyak sekali, lantas memeluk tubuh ramping kawannya, " _Thanks_."

"Hm ...," Irene mendengung lantas mengusap sudut mata Jungkook yang tergenang, "Sudah, jangan cengeng."

.

.

* * *

" _Fuck_!" lagi, Jungkook mengumpat emosional.

"Kulihat namamu di mading, remedial ya? Wah, kasihan."

Jungkook menarik napas banyak sekali, wajahnya datar bukan main sementara gigi-giginya menggemelatak kesal.

Lantas, ia langsung menoleh menemukan Irene yang sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu kawannya. Jungkook hampir beranjak dari sana namun ujung almetnya lebih dulu ditarik.

"Mau ke mana?"

Ia mengigit bibir bawah, menghela napasnya perlahan seiring menutup mata. Berusaha mengontrol tempramen, lalu menoleh menepis jemari itu sambil menatap _Taehyung_ terlalu sebal, "Brengsek sepertimu kenapa muncul di mana-mana sih?"

Mengusap pergelangannya yang membekas tepisan Jungkook, Taehyung menggedik bahu santai, "Hanya memenuhi panggilan dari mantan," delikan matanya memberi isyarat menunjuk Irene, kemudian balik menatap Jungkook dengan menyebalkan, "Salah kalau aku membantunya?"

"Satu-satunya hal _salah_ di sini adalah _kau_. Yang hidup menjadi manusia paling brengsek seantariksa."

Taehyung menahan tawa, alisnya terangkat, merasa tertarik juga terhibur, "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Karena kau Kim Taehyung," Jungkook mendengus, "Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan," keningnya berkerut sarat emosi, "Pulang sana!"

Taehyung terkekeh sungguhan sebab ini, sudut bibirnya terukir, "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Banyak tanya!" Jungkook mendecak, "Karena ini tugasku tentu saja! Aku yang bakal remedial! Bukan Irene!" lalu menggeram pongah, "Jadi pulang sana, aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

 _Lantas hening_.

Sesaat sebelum Taehyung menguap dengan begitu mengesalkan, "Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu."

Lagi, hening yang membalas sejenak.

Taehyung cuma melirik, mengatup mulutnya dan menelisik bagaimana Jungkook terlihat tak main-main. Akan tetapi ia justru menggulung tangan persisten, "Coba. Aku mau merasakan _selembut_ apa tingkahmu," sarkasme mengudara dari cara Taehyung mengerling mencemooh.

Paham betul rasa tinju Jungkook yang pernah dirasakannya tempo hari.

Lumayan perih, tapi tidak sesakit pukulan ayahnya.

Maka Taehyung tidak akan pernah paham kalau Jungkook justru _menghajarnya_ dengan tas laptop di punggung.

Tidak ada laptopnya memang. Tapi setidaknya, tepat di bagian depan yang mengenai kepala Taehyung ada hardisk yang Jungkook simpan di sana.

"Mampus kau! Mampus brengsek!"

.

.

* * *

"Ini penganiayaan namanya."

Irene meringis, memperhatikan Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah; mengusap kening dengan es batu.

"Aku ke sini membawa teman-temanku karena kau meminta tolong. Dan hal ini yang kudapat?" Taehyung mendesau kesal, "Bagus sekali."

Sanggup menjadikan gadis itu merengut, "Maaf, ta-tapikan ... bukan aku yang memukulimu."

"Tetap saja," Taehyung berucap final, "Ulah kawan baikmu, _benar_? Berarti kesalahanmu juga."

"Ah ... Taehyung," lagi, Irene meringis tidak enak hati, "Jangan begini, Jungkook memang suka meledak-ledak ... tapi sumpah, dia tidak pernah kasar pada orang lain seperti dia memperlakukanmu tadi."

"Jadi?"

Irene menampakan cengirnya, merengut sambil menautkan kepalan tangan di depan wajah, "Maafkan aku, maafkan dia, tolong lupakan untuk kali ini saja. _Please_? _Kumohooon_ ... kali ini saja."

"Oke," Taehyung mengangguk, lantas menghadap depan. ekspresinya ketus bukan main, "Asal temanmu memohon ampun dariku."

 _Serius_ , Irene mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

.

.

* * *

"Sumpah, Jungkook! Kau sudah gila ya?!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa memukuli Taehyung pakai tasmu? Kau tau isi ransel itu barang-barang berat 'kan?!"

Dengan tanpa dosa, ia mengangguk apatis.

Menjadikan gadis ini mendengus tidak habis pikir sama sekali.

Jeda sebentar.

"Minta maaf sana."

Jungkook menoleh, menatapnya horor tepat di retina, "Apa?"

"Minta maaf," Irene mengulang lebih geram.

Sementara itu Jungkook justru membuang pandang ke depan, "Tidak mau," ulasnya keras kepala.

"Baik," Irene mengangguk, "Terus saja begini, dan kau tidak bakal mengerjakan hasil remedialmu!" lantas bangkit, sebentar menoleh pada kawannya dengan emosi, "Kau membuatku malu demi Tuhan. Kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf, aku pulang. Dah."

Kemudian bergegas pergi usai mengambil tasnya di sebelah Jungkook.

Menjadikan Si Jeon bergeming, merasa bersalah dan perih luar biasa.

Lebih dari apapun, membuat sahabat cerewetnya satu itu sungguhan marah padanya benar-benar hal yang tak pernah terpikir. Terlebih, apa tadi Irene bilang; _Jungkook membuatnya malu?_

Sial. Tidak pernah ia merasa sesesak ini mendengar tempramen kawannya.

Maka usai memperhatikan punggung Irene yang semakin menjauh, Jungkook buru-buru bangkit, berlari mengejar anak perempuan itu sambil berseru terlalu keras, "OKE, BAE! AKU BAKAL MINTA MAAF! OKE!"

.

.

* * *

"Jadi?" Taehyung menaikan sebelah alis merasa terhibur, mengulum senyum antagonis menunggu sosok di depannya bicara. Tidak menyangka sosok ini bisa sangat-sangat menuruti perkataan mantannya, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, _'ndut_. Katakan apa yang mau kau bilang."

"Maaf," Jungkook berkata dengan cara yang kejam. Intonasinya tidak ikhlas dengan tatapan tajam menghunus Taehyung.

Si Kim justru menggulung tangan dan bersandar pada tembok, "Begitu caramu meminta maaf?"

Jungkook menggerit, kesal sekali sebenarnya.

Sial. Gara-gara orang ini ia mendengar bagaimana ucapan Irene sempat menyakiti hatinya.

"Apa maumu sialan?" Jungkook mendecak kemudian, "Setelah tidak mau membantu orang, sifat jelekmu yang lain _tuh_ tak gampang memaafkan ya?"

Taehyung terkekeh, cara tertawa yang mengerikan. Ia menegapkan diri, melangkah mendekati Jungkook hingga berdiri di depan sosok itu, "Sepertinya kau yang tidak tau cara meminta maaf dengan benar, gendut."

"Aku tidak gendut, brengsek."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat heran. _Apa-apaan? Gampang sekali orang ini mengalihkan pembicaraan?_

"Kau gendut menurutku," Taehyung menggedik masa bodoh.

Kemudian, Jungkook hanya memutar bola mata, "Terserah deh," lalu mendecak, "Intinya sekarang aku sudah minta maaf. Sisanya terserahmu."

Nyaris berbalik menyisakan Taehyung yang tertegun dan melangkah pergi andai kata pergelangannya tidak ditarik dengan barbar.

Jungkook menoleh, menemukan manusia itu yang mencekalnya.

"Kalau sisanya terserahku ... _oke_ ," senyumnya terukir separuh, "Habis pengambilan gambar hari ini selesai, kuantar pulang."

Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Terimakasih, tapi aku bawa motor," ketusnya.

"Irene yang bawa, dia tau rumahmu 'kan? Biar aku yang bilang nanti," sedetik jeda mengambil ketika Jungkook hendak merespon dingin dengan argumennya yang tidak setuju, akan tetapi Taehyung lebih dulu menyuarakan terminasi, "Tidak ada penolakan. Atau kubakal bilang ke dia kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padaku."

.

.

* * *

; **_bara-bara vroom._**

* * *

"Jadi?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata, jengah bukan main menghadapi orang yang dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya. Sedikit kasar, ia mendorong bahu itu lalu kembali melangkah.

"Oh ayolah! Kau sudah janji, gendut!"

Dari sudut mata Jungkook melirik kesal, sedikit menoleh memperhatikan Taehyung yang menaikan sebelah alis tiba-tiba, "Kapan aku bilang janji?"

Belagak bodoh, Taehyung mengangkat pergelangan kanan, menelisik sejenak jam yang melingkar, "Empat jam dua puluh tiga menit lalu," kemudian balik memeta ekspresi si Jeon. Tersenyum kecil di sudut dari caranya— _hal paling menyebalkan dalam pengelihatan Jungkook_.

"Sayangnya," remaja Jeon ini menggedik bahu masa bodoh, "Aku tidak merasa menjanjikan sesuatu," lantas berbalik dan melanjuti perjalanan.

Memperhatikan hal ini, Taehyung justru menarik senyum simpul. Bergegas membuntuti Jungkook sambil memasukan tangan-tangan ke saku almet, "Setelah mendapat bantuan, begini caramu berterimakasih?"

"Hanya syuting yang tidak memakan banyak waktu. Jangan menjadikan alasan macam-macam buat mencari masalah," Jungkook mendecak. Masih berjalan menuju parkiran YaGook, tanpa peduli sosok di belakang, "Lagi pula, Irene yang meminta bantuanmu. Bukan aku. Sudah kubilang dari awal 'kan? Kau sangat-sangat _tidak_ dibutuhkan."

"Kalau empat jam lebih termasuk _tidak memakan banyak waktu_ bagimu, kuakui kau manusia paling meremehkan masa sedunia," Taehyung mengulas senyum mengesalkan.

Bahkan tanpa melihat, Jungkook bisa menemui bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu; terdengar dari vokalisasi nadanya.

Terlalu sarkastis dan mengesalkan.

"Gendut," kembali mengudara suara remaja itu, mendecak main-main membakar pendengaran Jungkook, "Jika benar kau tidak membutuhkanku, atau memang tidak memerlukan bantuanku. Setidaknya pahami Irene yang _membanting_ harga dirinya hanya untuk memohon-mohon supaya aku memaafkanmu," jeda, Taehyung menggerit nyinyir, "Ini bukan hanya tentang kau, _'ndut_. Pikirkan lagi orang-orang di sekelilingmu."

Langkah Jungkook terhenti.

Hening mengudara.

Cukup lama.

Hanya menimbukan desir itu bergema menyedihkan.

Kemudian, di menit ke dua; pada akhirnya Jungkook menoleh. Nyaris tak menyangka menatap Taehyung dari bola matanya yang besar, "Apa katamu?" bibirnya _tak_ terkatup, lidahnya kelu, rasionya melompong tanpa akal, "Irene apa ...?"

Di tempat, Taehyung menyerongkan kepala, _sedikit_. Berlagak tak acuh saat menggedik alis, "Yang mana?" jeda. Sudut bibirnya terangkat mencemooh, "Membanting harga diri? Atau memohon-mohon?"

Jungkook mendecak sebab ini. Tiba-tiba menjadikan telapak kakinya berbalik, berjalan cepat menghampiri Taehyung. Terlalu kilat. Jemarinya terangkat mencengkram kerah seragam Taehyung, mencekalnya kuat bersama angkara yang menyala-nyala, "Bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Sepi sebentar.

Hanya untuk menyajikan tentang cara Taehyung tersenyum pongah, menggenggam pergelangan Jungkook dan menyentak cengkramannya menjadikan wajah mereka merapat tipis, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, _'ndut_. Dia yang melakukan itu dengan sendirinya," _sengaja_ , Taehyung mendesau tipis mengembuskan napas ke wajah Jungkook. Lantas menatap dengan teliti bagaimana ekspresi Si Jeon tetap kaku dan kesal—mungkin lebih marah, sebab sangat jelas onix itu berpendar emosional.

Ada hening mengintrupsi.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook tidak bicara.

Hanya menghasilkan atsmosfer barbar dari keduanya.

Kemudian, tatkala pelan-pelan retina Jungkook berpendar tidak lagi terlalu tempramen. Taehyung mendelik perlahan, memeta bahwa sosok ini _mungkin_ mulai mengendalikan diri untuk berusaha mengerti—bahwa _mengapa_ Bae Irene melakukan tindak seperti itupun karena _ulahnya_.

Maka Taehyung yang mengalah pertama kali, melepas cengkraman membuat Jungkook melakukan hal sama.

Tatkala Si Jeon menunduk, mengusap pergelangannya sambil menghela napas berat, Taehyung justru menggulung tangan di depan perut, "Lagi pula, apa susahnya pulang sama-sama hm?" sebelah alisnya terangkat agresif, "Yang harus kau lakukan hanya duduk di belakang, diam, dan menunggu sampai tujuan," lalu menggedik bahu entang tatkala melanjuti asal-asalan, "—yah ... kau boleh memelukku _sih_ kalau mau."

 _Lantas **cukup**._

Terlalu sukses membuat Taehyung mendapat satu pukulan di kepala, dari permukaan _empuk_ tas yang Jungkook lempar.

—yah, setidaknya bocah itu selalu belajar dari pengalaman.

"Jangan bicara sesuatu yang mengharukan," Jungkook mendecak, memakai kembali ranselnya dengan benar.

Sementara itu Taehyung justru terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap kepala, "Wah," ia menegapkan tubuh, menghadap Jungkook langsung tanpa menurunkan jemari, "... heran sekali aku ada manusia sepertimu."

Jungkook mendecak masa bodoh, berbalik dan nyaris berlalu pergi andai Taehyung _tidak_ buru-buru menarik kerah belakangnya.

"Sudah memukulku sekali masih mau pergi?" Taehyung mendecak main-main, menarik kasar seragam Jungkook menjadikan Si empunya memberontak kesal, "Tidak boleh seperti itu, ' _ndut_. Kau harus belajar menghargai orang lain."

Jungkook menyergah, menepis marah hingga genggaman Taehyung terlepas, lalu menghadap remaja itu kembali dengan obsidian yang menyalang murka. Jemarinya terangkat, menunjuk Si Kim tepat di muka, "Satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain itu _kau_ , brengsek!" ia mendecak sebal, "Dari awal _menyadari keberadaanmu_ , tidak pernah kulihat muka jelek ini berhenti mengernyit untuk manusia yang berusaha berbaik hati padamu! Bahkan tersenyum saja tidak! Kau pikir orang sepertimu bisa mengomentari perangai orang lain, hah?!" pada akhirnya Jungkook _meledak_ , tanpa sadar menoyor kepala Taehyung dengan lancang, "Pakai otakmu buat berpikir, bukan cuma mencari gara-gara!"

Oke.

Hal ini terlampau _sanggup_ menjadikan emosional Taehyung berkobar dalam sekejap.

.

.

* * *

Persetan Bae Irene beserta tetek bengek kelakuan jahanamnya. Sebab _karenanya_ ; Kim Taehyung _berhasil_ membawanya kabur ke tempat terpencil—sekedar melampiaskan amarah karena kepalanya yang _ditoyor_ kurang ajar.

Sore menjelang malam tadi, Irene justru dengan senang hati mengangguk pada negoisasi Taehyung. Bicara; _"Oke, tenang saja,"_ sambil mengacungkan ibu jari. Lalu menggerayangi tubuh Jungkook buat mengambil kunci motor. Tak cukup sampai di sana, gadis itu lantas kabur dan membawa kendaranya pergi dari area sekolah.

 _Begal_.

Yah, _mungkin_. Dasar perempuan brengsek. Esok hari, pastikan Jungkook untuk membelah kepalanya jadi dua.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, hah?! Ini arah ke mana?!" Jungkook berteriak, memukuli punggung Taehyung berulang kali, "Sialan! Turunkan aku!" _sekali_ , pada akhirnya Jungkook memukul kepala yang tertutup helm itu.

Maka yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Taehyung; tiba-tiba memutar kencang batang stir, membuat motor _sport_ nya sedikit melompat yang sontak membuat Jungkook reflek memeluk remaja ini.

Di balik helm, merasakan tangan Si Jeon yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Taehyung mengulum senyum lebar. Lantas bicara dari intonasi yang mengesalkan, "Jangan kurang ajar, _'ndut_ ," lalu tangan kirinya melepas stir, sekedar menepuk-nepuk pergelangan Jungkook, "Pelajaran pertama, tidak boleh pukul-pukul kepala," jeda sebentar, menahan dengan benar bagaimana gelak tawanya nyaris menyembur, "—jangan _songong_."

Cukup menjadikan Jungkook menggerit, mengangkat pipinya yang menempel di punggung Taehyung. Hampir melepas tautan andaikan Taehyung tidak melajukan motornya semakin ugal-ugalan. Tanpa gentar menerobos jalanan sepi pedalaman kota.

Sanggup membuat Jungkook _lebih_ mengeratkan pelukan, "Bajingan gila!"

.

.

* * *

Pelosok Myeongdong, Taehyung menghentikan motor. Menyentak standar dan melepas helm, sedikit menoleh, ia _tertegun_.

Hampir tersedak liur sendiri sebab terlampau syok. Benar-benar tidak percaya hingga mulutnya terbuka tipis.

Karena mendapati Jungkook yang _terlelap_ ; menumpukan kepala di bahunya.

Kening Taehyung berkerut-kerut tidak menyangka, "Astaga," ia menggumam tipis, separuh terpukau, "Tuhan benar-benar menciptakan manusia seperti ini?" sekali ia mendecak separuh jengah. _Tak lama_ , sebab memperhatikan Jungkook lebih jauh justru menjadikan bibirnya mengulum _senyum_ tanpa sadar.

Berpikir; pantas saja banyak teman-temannya yang familier dengan siswa ini.

Wajahnya itu— _sungguh_ perpaduan manis tampan yang sempurna.

Alisnya yang tebal, bulu matanya yang panjang. Hidungnya yang runcing, matanya yang bulat. Rahangnya yang tegas, pipinya yang gembil. Juga _bibirnya_ —menggemaskan sekali.

— _tunggu._

Taehyung mengerjap, buru-buru menghadap depan dan menggeleng berulang-ulang, " _Shit_ ," ia mendesau, memukul kening tiga kali seraya bergumam dalam hati: _"Sadar, Tae. Bedebah ini yang bakal **jatuh** , bukan sebaliknya."_

Kemudian, jemarinya terangkat menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jungkook, "Hei!" tanpa menoleh, pukulannya terasa lebih kencang, "Bangun-bangun!"

Tak lama Jungkook membuka mata perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali membiasakan indranya dengan benar. Keningnya mengernyit sebentar memeta keadaan. Kemudian, tatkala mengingat suatu kejadian ia buru-buru mengangkat kepala, melepas tangannya dari pinggang Taehyung dan memutar atensi.

"Siapa yang waktu awal perjalanan mengoceh tidak karuan?" Taehyung mendesau mencemooh, mengulum senyum sarkastis yang dapat Jungkook lihat dari spion, "Saat mau sampai malah _menikmatinya_ —hebat sekali, aku bahkan tidak sadar."

Jungkook bersungut-sungut karenanya, menggerit kesal, "Bilang begitu ke _sesaeng fans_ yang sedang menculikku."

Taehyung memutar bola mata tidak peduli, "Ya-ya, _fans_ sekali aku."

Lalu melompat turun dari motor. Berbalik sekedar mengulurkan tangan kanan.

"Apa?" Jungkook menatapnya menyelidik.

Sanggup membuat Taehyung menghela napas hiperbola, "Membawa bahan _culikanku_ ke gudang, mau menyekap dan mengikatnya berhari-hari," jemari itu bergemelitik kemudian.

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat mencemooh, mengangguk masa bodoh, " _Sounds fun_ ," lantas menjangkau jemari Taehyung untuk perlahan turun dari motornya yang tinggi, "Pastikan _sesaeng fans_ -ku menyiapkan makanan yang layak."

Taehyung memegangi pinggangnya, menggenggam tangan Jungkook untuk menahan bobotnya, "Sudah gendut begini, yang kau pikirkan masih makanan?"

Jungkook melompat, menepis kasar tangan Taehyung. Lalu menyentak tautan jemari mereka hingga terlepas, "Aku _tidak_ gendut, brengsek."

Taehyung mengulum tawa kecil, "Persetan," lalu berbalik. Mendahului Jungkook menuju rumah kecil di tengah-tengah toko usang.

Jungkook memperhatikan punggungnya sejenak, mengernyit curiga.

Hingga Taehyung sadar bahwa remaja itu tidak mengikuti langkahnya, ia menoleh, mengantongi tangan-tangan ke saku almet. Bicara kasual dengan senyum implusif, "Kuingatkan, pasar ini banyak _penunggunya_ di malam hari."

Maka ucapannya terlampau sanggup membuat Jungkook memekik reflek, bergegas memacu kaki dan melangkah ke sebelahnya dengan gelagapan.

Taehyung memperhatikan, tersenyum gemas saat Jungkook tidak menyadari. Lantas di saat Si Jeon menoleh menatapnya nyalang, Taehyung pura-pura berekspresi kaku, "Kuingatkan balik, Kim," telunjuk remaja itu menghakiminya, "Kalau tidak mau kuhajar, berhenti bercanda seperti itu!"

Taehyung mengulum senyum tipis, menggedik bahu lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih tertegun, "Aku tidak bercanda loh."

Terlalu sanggup menjadikan Jungkook histeris mengejarnya, menyetarakan langkah dangan tubuh yang merapat.

.

.

* * *

Di depan rumah, tatkala Taehyung sibuk mengetuk pintu Jungkook menengadah; meneliti seksama bagaimana lusuh keadaan depan kediaman ini.

"Ini rumahmu?" ia berhenti memeta, beralih menatap Taehyung.

Yang dimaksud mendelik tanpa suara.

Harusnya, Taehyung tidak memiliki tanggapan untuk suara Jungkook, tapi tatkala bocah itu melanjuti dengan senyum mengesalkan, "Miskin," bersuara mencemooh dan nyaris tanpa canda.

Taehyung menganga sejenak.

Lalu mendesau tak percaya, "Tuhan ...," ia menggeleng tipis, "Ternyata kau _matre_?"

Jungkook menggedik bahu masa bodoh, "Secara harfiah— _aku tidak_ ," lalu menghadap pintu, "Tapi kalau ini memang rumahmu, akan sangat bagus sebagai bahan untuk aku menghinamu sebanyak mungkin," iris matanya mendelik pongah, "Dasar miskin."

Lalu, di saat Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, Jungkook justru menyadari satu hal. Retinanya berputar memperhatikan motor yang terparkir.

"Astaga," ia bergumam seolah prihatin. Matanya yang bulat menatap langsung ke muka Taehyung dengan binar tidak percaya, "Apa kau tipikal _anak durhaka_?" ia mendecak sekali, "Dengan keadaan _begini_ , kau menuntut orang tua buat membelikan motor _sport_? Untuk bergaya di sekolah? Supaya tidak ketahuan miskin?"

Meracau terus soal _miskin_ , terdengar menyebalkan juga lama-lama. Tapi Taehyung cuma mendelik. Berusaha tidak peduli bahkan ketika Jungkook kembali berceloteh macam-macam.

Hingga berselang lima menit, Si Jeon _berhenti_.

Bungkam untuk menutup mulutnya.

Tepat ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, perlahan menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya di ambangnya. Jungkook mengerjap sekali lalu melirik pada Taehyung.

 _Mamanya pasti_. Ia pikir begitu.

Lalu detik di waktu yang tepat tatkala Jungkook hampir membungkuk buat memberi salam, Taehyung telah berjalan maju lebih dulu. Merentangkan tangan memeluk wanita itu dengan rindu. Sedangkan ia bisa lihat, dari rautnya yang terkejut menyaksikan bagaimana wanita ini membalas pelukan Taehyung, menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Si Kim.

"Bibi Jang ...," Jungkook bisa mendengar vokal Taehyung tersuara rendah. Nyaris membuat Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan bahwa wanita ini adalah _kerabatnya_.

Yah, jika saja Si wanita tidak lebih dulu bergumam sambil mengusap rambut Taehyung penuh kasih sayang, "Tuan muda, Anda kenapa hm? Bertengkar lagi dengan tuan?"

Jelas menyatakan perbedaan status antara keduanya.

Ya.

 _—apa?_

 _Tunggu—_

 _Hah? Status?_

 ** _Tuan muda?_**

Jungkook menganga tidak percaya. Situasi macam apa ini?

.

.

* * *

; **_magic formula._**

* * *

Semenjak dipersilahkan duduk, Jungkook hanya diam; memperhatikan interaksi Taehyung dengan wanita ini.

Andai kata ia tidak diberitahu lebih dulu bahwa perempuan paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya adalah mantan pengasuh Taehyung semenjak bayi. Mungkin Jungkook tidak akan mempercayai jika mereka bukan orang-orang dari keluarga yang sama. Sebab bagaimana cara keduanya berbincang kelihatan akrab sekali, seperti seorang ibu dan putranya.

Kemudian, selepas satu jam lebih cuma mengamati, Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kedatangan Taehyung ke mari hanyalah untuk _mengadu_.

Soal rumah dan apalah itu tentang pria yang ia sebut-sebut _bajingan_. Jungkook tidak begitu paham —kendala besar dari otaknya yang lamban merespon— maka ia memilih diam; cukup memeta dan berusaha tidak mengganggu.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi hanya untuk itu?" Jungkook menoleh menelisik Taehyung yang memakai sepatu di depan pintu

Sejenak, Taehyung melihatnya. Dari posisi baru menyadari satu hal menjadikannya mendongak memperhatikan Jungkook yang berdiri, "Kau pakai sandal?" sebelah alisnya terangkat tak percaya, "Dari tadi?"

Jungkook berkedip sekali, lalu menunduk memperhatikan kakinya sendiri. Tak lama ia kembali menatap Taehyung, "Iya," sekejap menggedik bahu enteng, "Aku sekolah selalu pakai sandal kok. Baru sadar?"

 _Satu hal._

Ucapan Jungkook terlampau sanggup menghambat rasionalisme Taehyung hingga sel-sel otaknya macet sejenak. Terlalu tidak mempercayai cara kerja pemikiran sosok ini.

Seumur hidup—sesembrono apapun ia dicap banyak orang, Taehyung _tidak_ pernah sebegini urakan buat datang ke sekolah.

Lantas sekembar _hazel_ itu menelisik Jungkook sarat curiga, "Kau berandalan ya?"

Si Jeon balik menelisiknya lama. Hening sejenak sebelum ia menanggapi, "Harusnya itu pertanyaanku 'kan?"

Taehyung menutup bibirnya, mengikat simpul terakhir tali sepatu lalu berdiri menyetarai Jungkook. Caranya menatap dipenuhi insting curiga, "Kau pernah lompat tembok belakang YaGook?"

Senyap kemudian.

Cukup lama Taehyung menunggu sekedar memperhatikan Jungkook yang balik menelisiknya intens. Lantas, detik tatkala Jungkook menyahut dengan begitu santai menjadi waktu _yang sama_ saat Taehyung nyaris tersedak liur sendiri.

"Siswa gila mana yang belum?" ia mendecak sekali, mengantongi tangan-tangan ke saku celana, "Kau meremehkanku? Meski begini aku masih main sama cowok loh, walau kebanyakan waktu dengan Irene."

Maka Taehyung sukses menganga.

Jungkook—tidak kelihatan sama sekali dari sampulnya yang manis dan ceria. Taehyung pikir dia tipikal siswa yang rewel soal menaati aturan.

Sisi lain, ekspresinya sanggup menjadikan Jungkook menemukan _satu hal_. Onixnya menyelidik memeta Taehyung, "Jangan bilang kau ..."

Sunyi.

Tidak ada tanggapan semenjak Jungkook menggantung kata-katanya.

Hingga Taehyung mengulum senyum tipis, "Ya, aku _belum_ ," lalu menggedik alis masa bodoh, "—secara harfiah, sebagai _siswa gila_ seperti persepsimu tadi."

Sukses membuat kening Jungkook berkerut-kerut seketika, "APA—?"

"Sshh!" Taehyung membekap mulutnya langsung, menoleh sebentar ke arah dalam dan balik menatap Jungkook sambil meletakan telunjuknya yang lain di depan bibir, "Jangan berisik, nanti bibi Jang bangun," lantas ia melepas tangan-tangannya buat meraih pergelangan Jungkook. Membawa remaja itu keluar dari rumah.

"Kukira kau berandalan," Jungkook berbisik, sedikit merapatkan diri ke telinga Taehyung.

"Info dari mana?"

Jungkook menggeleng, sedikit banyak Taehyung bisa melihatnya dari ujung mata, "Tidak ada. Hanya pemikiranku sendiri."

Maka Taehyung terkekeh pelan, menghentikan kaki-kaki mereka di sebelah motornya. Ia berbalik menatap Jungkook tepat di mata, "Kenapa begitu?"

Jungkook menggedik bahu, tangan kanannya terangkat; mengarahkan telunjuk dengan lancang ke permukaan dada Taehyung, "Gayamu tidak sopan."

Sebelah alis Si Kim terangkat, " _Nonsens_ , aku selalu rapi di sekolah," senyumnya terukir tampan, "Rambut," ia menunjuk sisi kepala, "Almamater," mengamit ujung almet yang di kenakannya, "Kemeja, celana, kaos kaki, dan _sepatu_ tentu saja," terakhir ia menunjuk bawah dengan ujung kaki yang mencuat menyebalkan.

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan sebab ini, "Jangan menyindirku, sialan," sebelah tangannya memukul bisep Taehyung, lalu meraih pergelangan almamater itu, "Kau rapi— _ya_. Tapi apa perlu pakai ini di bulan Juli? Seragam musim panasmu ke mana hah?"

Sebab ini. Taehyung sukses tertawa. Perpaduan gemas dan kesal; rasanya ingin sekali menelan Jungkook hidup-hidup.

Belum ada manusia yang berani memperlakukan atau membalas perkataannya dengan begini santai. Bertingkah tanpa dosa dan memiliki keinginan superior yang sama.

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada kau yang tidak pernah pakai sepatu."

Jungkook memutar bola mata masa bodoh, "Kau saja baru menyadarinya barusan."

"Kalau begitu," Taehyung perpikir sejenak, " _Pokoknya_ aku lebih baik. Karena belum pernah lompat tembok."

Jungkook mendecih sarkastis mendengarnya, "Kau cupu, _Man_. Jangan bangga."

"Tentu saja harus bangga. Aku siswa yang taat aturan loh."

Sekali, Si Jeon mendecih sebelum menanggapi. Telunjuknya terangkat menuju muka Taehyung, "Benar taat aturan?" iris matanya menghakimi, "Sumpah belum pernah bolos?"

Sontak menjadikan Taehyung bungkam.

"Ei," remaja Kim ini mengulum senyum lebar, "Kalau itu _sih_ beda urusan, Gendut."

Maka Jungkook menurunkan jemarinya sambil mengusung mimik menyebalkan, "Pantatmu tuh taat aturan. Nyatanya kau juga brengsek."

"Setidaknya aku tidak lompat tembok," Taehyung berucap keras kepala.

"Lalu? Kau bolos cuma di sekolah? Ke kantin?" Jungkook menatapnya pongah, penuh ejek menyala-nyala, "Tidak usah bolos sekalian, idiot!"

"Wah, pikirmu aku manusia purba?" Taehyung mendecak meremehkan, "Kita bukan spesies yang sama, _'Ndut_. Aku sama kawan-kawanku tidak menggunakan cara primitif seperti kau dengan teman-temanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja lewat gerbang. Kau tidak tau yang namanya _trik_? Kalau mau bolos, kami tinggal bilang mau _fotocopy_ atau ada barang yang tertinggal di rumah. Satu persatu keluar, lalu tidak balik-balik lagi," ia menggedik bahu bangga, " _Beres_ ," jemarinya terangkat menunjuk balik dada Jungkook, "Setiap bolos keluar YaGook, kau tidak pikirkan kendaraanmu ya?"

Maka Jungkook bersungut-sungut, tangannya menepis pergelangan Taehyung, "Kami bisa balik lagi pas siang, tidak bakal dicurigai juga."

Menjadikan Taehyung terkekeh tipis, "Ya, ya," ia mengulum senyum menjengkelkan, "Sudah keluarnya susah, bolak-balik pula," tanpa sadar tanganya terangkat menepuk bahu Si Jeon, "Besok-besok kalau mau bolos ikut aku saja. Jangan menyusahkan diri."

Cukup membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening bertanya-tanya, tangannya kembali menepis pergelangan siswa Kim ini, "Buat apa aku bolos denganmu?"

Taehyung berkedip. Hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri tatkala _sadar_ apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, "Mm," pelan suaranya berdeham tipis, "Entahlah, hanya membantumu?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku bolos buat main sama kawan-kawanku, bukan buat balik ke rumah."

"Main ke mana?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberi taumu? Ada jaminan kalau kau tidak bakal membocorkan ke guru BP, jika suatu saat aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari sekolah?"

Taehyung mengernyit. Sumpah, sulit juga meladeni Jungkook.

Lantas ujung bibirnya terangkat pongah, "Bar Hantan. Gangnam 10-27. Blok A, lantai empat. Kau bisa melaporkanku balik ke guru BP andai suatu saat aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari sekolah juga," ia terkekeh pelan, "Kau tau kalau hukumanku bakal jauh lebih berat?"

Jungkook mengernyit, mengingat-ingat sebentar. Berusaha memacu kinerja otaknya yang sering kali _loading_ , "Bar Hantan?"

Taehyung mengangguk santai.

"Bukannya itu diskotik?"

Lagi, Taehyung mengangguk. Benar-benar tanpa beban.

Sukses menjadikan Jungkook menganga lebar.

"Kau bolos sekolah buat ke sana? Yang benar saja?!"

Taehyung menggedik bahu enteng, "Lalu mau ke mana lagi? Aku tidak punya tujuan lain."

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Semua di _situ_. Makanya aku bilang tidak punya tujuan lain."

"Memang pelajar boleh masuk?"

"Barnya punya keluarga Hoseok. Kau tau Hoseok 'kan? Jung Hoseok."

"Persetan Hoseok siapalah itu. Kenapa kau tidak ke rumah saja?"

Taehyung diam.

Kali ini bungkam dan tak cepat menjawab.

Sanggup menjadikan Jungkook menunggu lebih lama.

"Mm ...," ia mendelik sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap Jungkook, "Orang idiot mana yang bolos _larinya_ ke rumah?" suaranya mendengus kilat, "Lebih-lebih tempatnya tidak _'rumahku surgaku'_ -able. Yang ada muak 'kan?"

Jungkook bungkam. Menatap Taehyung lewat onixnya yang berpendar heran, "Maksudmu?"

Maka Taehyung hanya tertawa tipis lalu berbalik, "Lupakan," mempersiapkan diri menaiki motor sambil memakai helm, "Ayo pergi, dasar gendut _lola_."

Mengabaikan Si Jeon yang mendecak tempramen.

.

.

* * *

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Taehyung masih menyetir, mendengarkan Jungkook yang duduk di belakang; belagak mundur mengambil jarak dari Taehyung tanpa butuh pegangan.

"Pertanyaan apa?" di bisingnya udara malam yang terhempas berbaur bunyi mesin motor, intonasi Taehyung sedikit berteriak.

"Kau menculikku ke sana hanya untuk _curhat_ sama mantan pengasuhmu?"

Jeda sebentar. Jungkook cuma mendengar suara berisik dari embusan angin yang cepat.

"Ya," Taehyung menjawab kilat.

"Memang kau tidak punya teman? Kenapa cerita ke ibu-ibu?"

"Tidak suka."

"Tidak suka apa?"

"Tidak suka cerita ke teman. Tidak suka banyak yang tau masalahku. Tidak suka dikasihani."

Dari sudut bibir Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Wah. Pantas _image_ mu terkenal individualis."

"Hanya pemikiranmu lagi, atau kali ini dari gosip yang beredar?"

"Tidak keduanya," jeda, "Ini fakta yang tersebar, bahan bagus buat omongan anak-anak."

Taehyung hanya tertawa, vokal berat itu teredam helm di kepalanya.

Lalu hening kemudian.

Menyisakan suara-suara lain di sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampai selang beberapa menit, pada akhirnya Jungkook berkomentar dari akal refleknya yang suka tiba-tiba, " _Curhat_ saja padaku."

"Apa?"

" _Curhat_ padaku, kau boleh cerita apa saja. Kau tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menjadi kasihan lagi pula," jeda "Aku tidak bakal cerita ke teman-temanmu dan _mungkin_ aku juga sudah tau sedikit dari masalahmu— _entahlah_ , buat yang ini aku juga tidak begitu yakin."

Maka dalam diam, saat sepi kembali tercipta; Taehyung mengulum senyum lebar dan menahan tawanya yang siap memecah hening.

 ** _Apa ini? Jungkook mulai peduli padanya?_**

 _"Wah tidak asik, baru satu malam."_

Ia tidak membalas. Justru mendecak sambil memacu motornya lebih cepat, "Pegangan! Nanti kau jatuh!"

Si Jeon mengernyit, rautnya bersungut-sungut emosi, "Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, brengsek! Cepat pegangan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya remaja Jeon ini tidak memiliki pilihan lain buat memeluk Taehyung erat-erat; karena laju kendaraannya menembus jalanan nyaris seperti _flash_.

"Pelan-pelan!"

"Makanya menurut!"

Jungkook mendengus, sebal bukan main, "Bangsat!"

.

.

* * *

; **_sickness my amoeba._**

* * *

Satu tamparan menggema, Taehyung berpaling menahan sakit yang menghantam pipinya. Menghasilkan bekas kemerahan di selaput daging.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, hah?!" ayahnya berteriak untuk kesekian kali, "Setelah segala masalah yang terjadi kau tidak menyesalinya?! Masih pulang malam seperti anak tidak tau aturan?! Mau sampai kapan kau mempermalukan namaku?!"

Taehyung menggerit, emosi bukan main, "Pikirmu ... apa yang membuatku tidak betah di rumah?" ia menghirup napas banyak-banyak, lantas mendelik, menatap balik ayahnya tanpa gentar, "Yang kau pikirkan hanya nama baikmu! Reputasi! Dan segala hal tentang dirimu sendiri!" napasnya tersenggal, tercekat di kerongkongan, "Jika kau inginkan putra yang berbudi baik, berkacalah lebih banyak! Sebab buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya!"

Sekali lagi.

 _Taehyung mendapat tamparan keras._

Membuatnya merintih dan menggeram terlampau marah.

Melebihi sakit yang menimpa fisik, hatinya lebih terluka. Terkoyak barbar terlalu banyak.

"Kau—"

"Puas?" geraman Taehyung tersuara saat kembali menatap balik ayahnya. Iris matanya memindai sejenak, memeta kurang ajar raut di wajah pria itu. Lantas beralih pada wanita yang hanya mampu menangis di belakang sana, Taehyung menggerit, menatapnya sama benci, "Kalian pikir aku apa?" sekali, ia mendeguk lirih, "Yang satu hanya tau cara untuk meratapi nasib, dan yang satu selalu mendahulukan urat—" matanya mulai kemerahan, berpendar basah yang ia tahan kuat-kuat, "Kalian pikir membesarkan anak hanya berpatok pada materi? Memberikan uang yang berlimpah-limpah? Lalu menyerahkan segalanya pada pengasuh?" Taehyung mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya, mengepal tangan kuat-kuat, "Jika memang begitu yang kalian lakukan dari awal, kenapa sekarang mesti sok perhatian? Melarangku seolah orang tua sungguhan—"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kalian sudah terlambat untuk bertindak! Bertingkah saling tak melepas demi perkembanganku, tapi nyatanya kalian cuma orang-orang bodoh yang egois—"

"Kim Taehyung!"

"UNTUK APA KALIAN MENIKAH?! BUAT APA MELAHIRKANKU KE DUNIA?! HAH?!"

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menguap, melangkah malas melewati siswa di koridor.

Hanya menampakan cengiran polos sesekali tatkala disapa, lalu kembali melangkah ke kelas.

Dalam hati mempersiapkan diri buat memaki Irene sebanyak mungkin, sebab karenanya, hari ini ia tidak bisa membawa motor. Kemarin waktu bocah itu memakainya dia menabrakan motornya di perjalanan pulang, sampai kaca depan motornya pecah dan otomatis tidak bisa dibawa.

Benyak efek yang terjadi.

 _Pertama_ , polisi.

Kedua, abangnya membawa motornya ke bengkel tadi malam.

Ketiga, sekalipun motornya tak diperbaiki Jungkook _tidak_ bakal memakainya juga. Masih cukup waras buat tidak mengendarai motor rusak seperti itu.

Yang mau Jungkook ungkit ke Irene bukan perkara Si motor, akan tetapi kebiadaban gadis ini atas hari kemarin juga bagaimana kesalnya ia harus bersesak-sesak di bus buat ke sekolah.

Namun sekejap akal sehatnya buyar saat bobot menimpa bahunya tiba-tiba. Mengerat lancang mengalung di leher.

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Taehyung tersenyum lebar di balik masker. Sejenak Jungkook memperhatikan, masih sama seperti Si brengsek yang ia kecam, memakai pakaian super sesak di musim panas.

"Baru datang?"

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, "Pertanyaanmu _nonsens_ , sudah tau pagi-pagi aku bawa tas dari arah gerbang."

Maka Taehyung terkekeh berat karenanya.

Rasa sakit itu masih menyerang untuk seluruh memar di wajah dan tubuh, menjadikan persendiannya kebas dan sensitif, akan tetapi mendapati _Si gendut_ ini di depan mata entah mengapa menghapus dendam dan amarah.

Membuatnya terlupa sesaat atas segala kejamnya kenyataan.

Taehyung menunduk, mengusak kepala di leher siswa ini tiba-tiba. Sanggup membuat Jungkook tersentak, mengernyit heran sekaligus geli, lantas atensinya beralih pada banyaknya siswa di koridor.

Duh, mati-mati. Kalau penggemar Taehyung melihatnya bisa habis dia.

"Apa-apaan? Menjauh sana!" Jungkook mendorong kejam kepalanya, berusaha keras mengenyahkan pangutan Taehyung. Akan tetapi Si Kim tak bergeming, justru merapatkan diri.

"Aku butuh."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Butuh apa?"

Maka jawabah Taehyung _mampu_ menjadikannya berkedip bingung, "Kau."

Sekali, Jungkook berdeham, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku butuh kau."

.

.

* * *

Taehyung membawanya.

Tanpa membiarkan Jungkook menaruh tas ke kelas, ia membawa remaja Jeon ini ke atap sekolah.

Bersandar di pinggiran tembok pembatas. Duduk bersisi-sisian.

"Datang jam berapa?" Jungkook bersuara pertama.

Taehyung melepas maskernya, lantas menoleh sambil menurunkan tudung jaket, "Pagi seperti kemarin."

Tanpa balik memandang, Jungkook menanggapi, "Kalau begitu kau sudah masuk kelas tadi?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Entah mengapa memandangi separuh wajah Si Jeon terasa menyenangkan, "Cuma untuk menaruh tas."

Sanggup menjadikan Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku taruh tas dulu—" _kalimatnya terhenti_ , mati di sana. Tepat tatkala kepalanya menoleh pada Taehyung. Mengghasilkan sekembar onix yang melebar, "—ka, kau—kau—" bola mata besarnya berpendar gelisah, tanpa sadar menjadikan posisi duduknya separuh menghadap Taehyung. Tangan-tangannya terangkat, reflek menyentuh memar di tulang pipi itu dengan telunjuk, "Muka—mukamu, ke—kenapa?"

Taehyung mengerjap sekali. Lantas melirik bagaimana jemari Jungkook terlihat gemetar, ragu-ragu menyentuh wajahnya.

Entah. Mungkin efek lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh dan seluruh rasa perih yang masih kentara—atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan ini, Taehyung tidak tau, hanya merasakan _desiran_ aneh menjalar dari jantung hatinya ke setiap tulang-tulang. Menimbulkan sensasi menggemaskan dan rancu bukan main.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Tipis. Mengenggam pergelangan Jungkook dan bergumam pendek, "Bukan apa-apa," lalu ia bangkit menyisakan Jungkook yang terdiam di tempat, sekedar berbalik buat berdiri di balik tembok di batas dada. Menatap kosong segala pemandangan kota dari atas—dalam bola matanya yang berpendar sarat angan, "" _Ndut_ ," Jungkook mendongak, memperhatikannya dalam diam, "Kemarin ... kau bilang aku boleh cerita apa saja padamu."

Sekali, Si Jeon bungkam. Ada yang membuatnya tergugu tatkala memperhatikan helaian Taehyung beterbangan, terlihat luar biasa rapuh dari rautnya yang tak mengenal _suka_. Untuk anak seusia mereka, apa yang tergambar dalam air muka Si Kim cuma dipenuhi realitas kehidupan.

Terlalu berat dan monoton.

Sama sekali _bukan_ Kim Taehyung yang belakangan ia ingat sangat pas buat menjadi objek caci-maki.

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk.

Maka Taehyung perkedip sakali, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sambil memegangi batas besi. Kepalanya mendongak saat memejam mata menikmati semilir angin. Hening sejenak. Tatkala ia membuka mata pelan, _hazel_ kembarnya terlihat lebih hidup, "Apa yang akan menjadi jaminanku kalau kau tidak bakal _bocor_ ke mana-mana?"

Ia _tidak_ menatap Jungkook, justru kembali menghadap depan dengan benar.

Sesaat Jungkook mendengung sebentar. _Tidak berpikir_ akan sesuatu; untuk membalas pertanyaan Taehyung, namun rasionya lebih memikirkan 'apa maksud pertanyaan ini'.

Ia menggedik bahu kemudian, "Aku tidak memaksamu buat cerita segalanya padaku. Cuma menawarkan diri andai saja kau butuh teman _curhat_."

Taehyung mencerna beberapa detik, sebelum senyumnya terukir tanpa makna, "Kalau aku mempercayaimu. Apa kau juga akan mempercayai Irene untuk _menceritakan_ apa yang kuceritakan padamu?"

Kepala Jungkook menyerong kecil, berkedip lewat rautnya yang mengernyit, "Untuk apa? Kalau kau tidak ingin cerita itu diketahui orang lain, maka ibuku sendiripun tidak bakal kuberi tau," sebentar, ia mengambil jeda, "Jika memang ingin cerita. Cerita saja, aku tidak menuntutmu menceritakan seluruh yang diketahui pengasuhmu tempo hari. Hanya hal-hal yang ingin kau utarakan—karena mungkin, _yeah_ —kau butuh seseorang yang lebih dekat ... ketimbang ibu-ibu yang rumahnya jauh?"

Sejenak. Taehyung menjadi benar-benar bungkam. Fokusnya sama sekali tak membalas bagaimana atensi Jungkook hanya tertuju padanya.

Akan tetapi remaja Jeon ini kembali menggedik bahu apatis, "Tergantung padamu mau mempercayaiku atau tidak, toh bukan urusanku juga. Lagipula aku pelupa, andai kau cerita hari ini mungkin saja minggu depan aku bakal bertanya ' _Apa_ _yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya?_ '"

Maka Taehyung berkedip, seketika menampakan cengir lebarnya yang terasa lebih tulus. Sekali ia menarik napas lagi, begitu dalam dan sesak, melunturkan seluruh ekspresi. Lantas kembali menstabilkan bagaimana raut kakunya tertera.

Ia mengembus napas pelan-pelan sekedar menoleh pada Jungkook akhirnya, "Kau percaya pada _cinta_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

* * *

 **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_**

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.0w

— **14.02.2018 / 25.02.2018 / 04.03.2018. /** **11.03.2018.**


	3. third

3 / 5  
; _e for excellent boy_.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Kau percaya pada _cinta_?"

Jungkook mengerjap, "Ya?"

Sekali, Taehyung mendesau. Masih memperhatikan bagaimana beribu tanya mulai menggempur akal sehat siswa Jeon ini, "Aku tanya 'ndut ... _kau percaya pada_ _cinta_?"

 _Maka satu yang Jungkook dapatkan_.

Bagaimana gelombang denim Taehyung bergoyang tertiup angin, _hazel_ kecoklatannya, hidung runcingnya, bibir tipisnya— _bentuk wajah yang sempurna_. Terlihat begitu elok diterpa sinar mentari pagi. Terlampau atraktif, maka memar-memar yang menumbuknya hanya menjadikan paras itu bertambah sensual.

Penjabaran secara gamblang bagaimana Sang Maha Esa memiliki _biassed_ luar biasa tidak adil ketika menciptakannya.

Cukup sulit untuk diakui. Namun Jungkook sadar, mungkin, ini mengapa anak-anak di sekolah mengagumi Taehyung; mengidolakan dan selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, Ini mengapa Taehyung berada di golangan anak-anak poluper, juga kemungkinan terbesar _mengapa_ Irene bilang dia selalu membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta.

Ya, cukup sulit diakui.

Akan tetapi faktanya adalah benar untuk menerima kenyataan; bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah bentuk nyata dari _keindahan_.

Tampan sekali. Begitu artistik dan mengagumkan.

"Um ...," Jungkook menutup bibir, menelan liur yang menggumpal di mulut. Berkedip banyak sekali.

Ia mengalihkan pandang, kemanapun asal jangan _Taehyung_.

Lantas bangkit dari posisi, sedikit menyibak debu tipis di bagian bokong dan berbalik. Ikut berdiri di belakang tembok pembatas sekedar menyaksikan panorama gedung-gedung perumahan.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" ia berkata tanpa menatap balik Si pengujar tanya.

Taehyung masih memperhatikannya, nyaris tak berkedip. Memeta segenap tutur wajah yang tergambar di paras itu.

 _Terlalu masa bodoh dan tenang_.

"Apapun ... tentang pemahamanmu soal ini."

Sekali, Jungkook menarik napas, "Ya," ujarnya tegas, "Aku percaya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku telah melihat kenyataannya? Entahlah. Banyak sekali cinta di dunia ini; seperti cinta hewan pada majikan, mencintai alam, bahkan cinta untuk benda-benda mati. Kau tau kalau di negara bebas banyak sekali orang-orang dibuat gila karena _cinta_? Sampai menikahi manekin atau bahkan Tembok Berlin," Jungkook melipat tangan-tangannya di pegangan besi, "Kenyataan lain juga terdapat di kisah-kisah _creepy_. Puluhan— _tidak_ , mungkin ada ratusan manusia hidup di dunia ini menyimpan mayat orang mati dalam rumah, karena didasari nama _cinta_."

"Begitu? Wah," Taehyung berkedip, kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Lalu bagaimana dengan fakta sesungguhnya? Hal-hal terkait _cinta_ yang kau alami secara langsung?"

Maka Jungkook mendesau, memangku dagu di atas pergelangannya yang terlipat sambil menjawab santai, "Fakta paling konkret yang kusaksikan sendiri ... _mudah saja_ —toh, kau juga memilikinya."

"Apa itu?"

Hening sejenak. Jungkook memperhatikan dengan fokus tajam bagaimana burung-burung beterbangan di atas langit pagi, " _Kelahiran_."

"Hah?"

"Kelahiran kita ke dunia ini adalah bukti nyata, idiot," Jungkook mencebik, "Jika tidak ada cinta dari _ayah_ dan _ibu_ sudah dipastikan kita tidak akan ada di sini."

Kemudian, hening yang menjawab.

Lumayan lama sekedar menjadikan Jungkook sedikit terheran.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, justru menjadikan atsmosfer _menegang_ dengan kasual.

" _Begitu_?" ia mengulang kata-katanya. Namun kali ini Jungkook bisa mendengar, _bahkan tanpa melihat_ , cara Taehyung berbicara terlampau menggambarkan serpihan lirih yang terpancar dari bola matanya, "—bagaimana dengan _nafsu_?" ia berdeham, "Ada banyak pula orang-orang di luar sana yang mengatas namakan cinta untuk pelampiasan hasrat. Kemudian menggantungkan kewajiban dan bertingkah seperti manusia hutan—brengsek, tidak bertanggung jawab, bajingan."

"Tidak begitu cara kerjanya."

Taehyung mengernyit, garis-garis keningnya tercetak jelas, "Maksudmu?"

"Persetan _manusia hutan_ yang lari dari tanggung jawab, nyatanya—tidak ada orang tua yang membesarkan buah hatinya tanpa cinta," pada akhirnya Jungkook menoleh, menatap balik Taehyung tepat di mata.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Taehyung membalas tegas.

"Apanya?"

"Ada sepasang manusia yang _kau sebut_ orang tua ... membesarkan putranya bahkan tanpa kasih sayang."

Jungkook mengernyit. Memahami raut di ekspresi itu—tidak menggambarkan hal lain kecuali _sakit_ dan _perih luar biasa_.

" _I got it_ ," Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum di sudut. Lantas menegapkan posisi sekedar menghadap Taehyng secara benar, ia menumpu tangan kirinya di sebelah besi, "Sepertinya kau sedang curhat, benar?" ia mengangguk beberapa kali, "Jika berpikir mereka tidak menyayangimu— _itu kesalahanmu_ ," sama tegas Jungkook berkata, sanggup menjadikan Taehyung mengernyit tidak suka, "— _dengar_. Jika benar tidak ada kasih sayang, bukan hal logis melihat fakta kau bisa tumbuh _bersih_ hingga sebesar ini—"

"APA YANG KAU BILANG _BERSIH_ SAAT KAU SENDIRI _LIHAT_ AKU BEGINI?!"

" _Kesalahanmu_. Aku sudah bilang."

"Apa—?"

"Pikir ulang apa yang membuatmu memar-memar," jeda, "Tidak ada asap jika tak ada api, _Man_. Pikirmu kau bakal kena pukul kalau tidak melakukan kesalahan? Jangan gila," kemudian ia menggedik terlalu santai, "Yah, kecuali orang tuamu memiliki gangguan _sadomasokis_ atau _sikopatisme_."

Maka Taehyung bungkam.

Entah mengapa mendengar pernyataan Jungkook menjadikan seluruh protes yang ia miliki melebur dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Jungkook kembali ke posisi awal, berbalik menyampinginya dan menatap pemandangan pagi ini, "Jangan berpikir jauh-jauh, cukup intropeksi diri dan percaya saja. Kalau memang mereka tidak saling cinta—kau sudah mati Kim, di hari pertama mereka tau ibumu mengandung dirimu. Sebab secara logis, nafsu hanya bertahan untuk hasrat, _bukan_ untuk membesarkan seorang putra sama-sama. Mereka _saling_ _menyayangi_ untuk _mencintaimu_ , hidupmu dipenuhi kasih sayang yang tidak kau ketahui—hanya saja kemungkinan buruk saat ini berotasi pada _mereka_ yang tidak mengerti cara menunjukan perasaan dengan benar."

Taehyung terpaku, menetralisir desiran halus dalam jantung hatinya. Ia begitu sadar ketika menemukan Jungkook tertudir di bahunya.

Sosok ini manis, cantik, _mungkin_ lebih tampan darinya. Rahang yang tegas dan hidung bangir itu menjelaskan dengan lancang bahwa Jeon Jungkook tidak mudah ditaklukan. Berandalan kelas atas yang santai.

Akan tetapi dari seluruh afeksi yang terlihat kuat, Jungkook dalam pengelihatan Taehyung hanyalah sosok menjengkelkan yang luar biasa _menggemaskan_. Figur tepat untuk diganggu dan _dipeluk_.

Candu yang cerdik.

Begitu _menawan_.

Sejenak ia menurunkan atensi sebelum mengalihkan pandang pada sumber pengelihatan Jungkook. Bermaksud tak ingin terjerumus pada gemuruh anonim yang menggempurnya sekedar menyaksikan raut tenang itu.

Taehyung mengigit bibir, tidak cukup mengerti pada kinerja yang terjadi detik ini. Akan tetapi Jeon Jungkook beserta paras atraktif dan seluruh pernyataannya sanggup menjadikannya merasa semakin _kacau_.

Ia tidak tau, setelah mendengar perkataan seperti itu dirinya mesti marah atau merasa bersalah.

Jujur, ia tidak terima pada jalan pemikiran Jungkook, karena segalanya tidak semudah apa yang didengar.

Namun akal sehatnya yang lain berbicara seolah-olah semua yang Si Jeon katakan adalah mutlak. Benar dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

Maka Taehyung menunduk, bertumpu kening di pegangan besi.

Merasa menyedihkan bukan main.

Akan tetapi seluruh irasionalnya lululantak, segenap atensinya teralih begitu saja ketika Jungkook berkata dengan begitu santai dan polos.

"Butuh pelukan?"

—ya, tentu saja dari pangkal otaknya yang selalu tiba-tiba. Reflek dan tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

* * *

"Habis dari mana?"

"Atap."

Irene hanya mengangguk, kemudian beralih pada ponsel di genggaman.

Sementara Jungkook mendudukan diri, melepas ransel; meletakannya ke gantungan meja. Lantas menyandarkan punggung. Bola matanya berpendar, seperuh dipenuhi bayang-bayang menjadikannya nyaris tertegun dalam hampa.

"Bae."

"Hm?" tanpa mengalihkan fokus Irene menjawab.

"Kau percaya pada cinta?"

Maka seluruh atensi gadis itu beralih seutuhnya, menatap sahabatnya separuh heran. Sejenak ia diam sebentar sebelum menggedik bahu enteng, "Kenapa memang?"

"Cuma tanya. Aku kenal seseorang yang meragukannya."

Ada hening tatkala Irene tak menjawab. Cuma memeta bagaimana remaja lelaki itu terlihat luar biasa _beda_ —iya, dia tau Jungkook memang berbeda dari anak kebanyakan. Sedikit aneh, barbar, frontal luar biasa walaupun orang awam melihatnya baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi sepanjang mengenalnya dengan baik, ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook sebingung ini.

Sekali ia menghela napas, meletakan ponselnya di permukaan meja sekedar memutar posisi, untuk duduk menghadap sahabatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum miring lalu memutar bola mata sedikit berpikir, "Begini ... jika seseorang meragukan cinta— _maka biarkan dia tidak mempercayainya_."

Irene bisa lihat Si Jeon tersentak, lantas menatap langsung ke arahnya. Sekejap nyaris tak berkedip, "Hah?"

Gadis itu cuma terkekeh dan mengangguk, "... yah, begitu," sebelum mengulum senyum, menggedik bahu santai sambil melanjuti, "—biarkan _cinta_ yang nanti _mempercayainya_. Karena pada suatu hari ketika _cinta_ datang memberikan pembuktian, di penghujung hari orang ini akan sadar ... bahwa **_cinta_** yang bertahan di sisinya telah membuatnya _percaya_ begitu besar."

.

.

* * *

Mulimedia A. Kelas paling ujung dengan struktur siswa standar; tidak terlalu nakal, tidak juga sungguhan penurut.

Jungkook ada di tengah. Bukan tipikal brandalan akan tetapi tabiatnya luar biasa berantakan, jiwa anarkis yang terselubung perangai sopan dan ceria. Sering kali dianggap siswa nakal, namun kenyataannya cuma berotasi pada Jeon Jungkook yang penurut juga sedikit dungu.

Dia bukannya barbar, hanya saja akal lemotnya membuat kepribadiannya menjadi spontan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tidak banyak _korban_ kelakuannya yang mengerti. Akan tetapi entah beruntung atau cenderung sial—

 _Kim Taehyung memahaminya_.

Seperti Bae Irene yang selalu ada di sisi Jungkook, menghabiskan beberapa jam bersamanya menjadikan Taehyung mulai mengetahui ... bahwa segala kelakuan Jungkook yang menyebalkan berpusat pada akal logisnya yang _mendadak_ , tutur katanya yang frontal, dan tingkah lakunya yang tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum di balik masker. Masih menggulung tangan, menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu.

Jungkook berkedip sekali, sejenak melihat ke belakang. Menyaksikan anak-anak sekelasnya menjadikan mereka fokus pengelihatan—yang merapihkan perlengkapan di meja, loker kelas, bahkan beberapa berhenti melangkah di belakangnya. Tak terkecuali Irene di sana.

Maka Jungkook kembali menatapnya, menghela napas memeta Taehyung yang masih tersenyum, "Idiot Kim, kau menghalangi jalan oke? Minggir sana."

Kemudian Taehyung justru tertawa.

Karenanya menjadikan sebagian siswa mendelik kaget. Siapapun tau Taehyung ada di golongan siswa _famous_ , maka anak-anak yang mengetahuinya memahami dengan jelas dan pasti jika dia jarang sekali menampakan suara tawanya.

— _lebih lagi di depan umum_.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, menggulum bibir kemudian menggedik alis, "Ayo pulang, 'Ndut."

"Apanya pulang?" Jungkook menanggapi cepat, lantas sudut tuburnya terangkat sinis, "Siapa yang kau ajak brengsek? Pulang sendiri sana. Tidak lagi-lagi aku mau satu motor denganmu."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "Ei, aku sudah sampai ke kelasmu begini. Tidak menghargai hah?"

"Kau mau kuhargai berapa? Lima won aku ada _nih_."

"Bangsat," Taehyung kembali tertawa ketika mengatakannya. Sambil membenarkan letak tas yang menggantung di satu bahu ia menurunkan tangannya, "Ayolah permudah saja, toh kau juga tidak bawa motor 'kan?"

Jungkook mengernyit, keningnya berkerut-kerut heran, "Tau dari mana?"

Taehyung hanya menunjuk salah-satu kawan kelasnya, maka Jungkook menoleh cepat, sekedar menemukan Irene yang menyunggingkan cengir mengesalkan sambil membuat V- _sign_.

Kawan sialan memang.

"Wah," Jungkook menghela napas berat. Kemudian memutar kepala kembali memeta ekspresi Taehyung, "Persetan, intinya aku tidak mau pulang denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Belajar dari pengalaman?" Jungkook menggedik bahu, "Anggap saja begitu, cuma tidak mau disasari ke tempat-tempat aneh lagi."

"Tempat aneh apanya? Lagi pula kemarin juga sampai rumahmu 'kan?"

"Masa bodoh deh," Jungkook mendecak, lantas melangkah maju menarik lengan Taehyung ke luar kelas, "Kalau mau _ngobrol_ jangan di depan pintu. Menghalang-halangi orang lewat."

Jungkook membawanya ke sebelah jalur masuk kelas, berdiri di depan Taehyung yang membelakangi tembok.

"Irene dijemput pacarnya. Aku balik naik bus, kau pulang ya _pulang_ saja—jangan brengsek. Kusumpahi kecelakaan kau nanti."

Taehyung menggulung tangannya lagi, gelegak tawanya kembali terdengar riang. Mendengar kata-kata mengesalkan Jungkook entah mengapa selelu sukses menjadikannya _lupa_ pada seluruh masalah.

"Wah, gendut jahat sekali."

Lantas ketika Jungkook menggedik bahu persetan lalu berucap, "Aku pulang, dah."

Taehyung cuma memutar bola mata.

Sejenak memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang menjauh.

Kemudian tanpa mengacuhkan keadaan sekitar yang ramai ia melepas masker dari wajahnya, menurunkan tudung hoodie di kepalanya, dan bergegas menyusul Jungkook.

 _Ia tidak peduli_. Bahkan ketika beberapa siswa mulai tak berkedip menyaksikan lebam-lebam di mukanya, Taehyung hanya menjadikan seluruh atensi itu menjadi lebih banyak—

—sebab caranya menautkan jari di jemari Jungkook dan membawanya; membelah kerumunan siswa sudah _cukup_ menjadikan anak-anak itu tak berkedip.

"Aku bilang tidak mau pulang denganmu."

"Kali ini langsung ke rumah, oke? Tidak bakal ke mana-mana."

"Tetap saja—"

"Tidak kebut-kebutan."

"Masa bodoh—"

"Janji tidak bakal rewel."

"Ah kau ini—"

"Tidak peluk juga tidak masalah."

"Hei, dengar—"

"Mau makan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku janji tidak bakal _mampir_ , tapi kalau kau mau, ayo makan daging."

"—uh."

"Aku traktir."

"Oke ayo!"

Maka keadaan berbalik ketika Jungkook yang melangkah lebih cepat —menggeret tangannya di tengah koridor— terlampau sanggup menjadikan Taehyung nyaris keram perut karena gelegak tawanya yang ditahan setengah mati.

 _Menggemaskan sekali_ , pikirnya.

.

.

* * *

; _**curious, yeah, i'm curious.**_

* * *

"Aku penasaran hal ini beberapa waktu lalu," Taehyung memperhatikan, obsidiannya memeta bagaimana Jungkook sibuk menggunting daging di atas pemanggang dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar. Taehyung menarik senyum tipis, memangku dagu tanpa sadar, "Jungkook—" lantas melanjuti sementara seluruh atensinya masih terpasung pada Si Jeon, "—kau punya pacar?"

Tanpa balas menatap, Jungkook mengangguk begitu saja.

Maka Taehyung mengerjap sejenak. Fokus perhatiannya beralih pada lain hal ketika senyum yang terukir itu berubah getir.

 _Ya, tentu saja. Remaja jaman sekarang ... **mana mungkin** belum?_

"Kau juga 'kan?" Jungkook mendelik sejenak ke arahnya, kemudian balik memotong daging pakai guntung.

"Ya," Taehyung membalas. Lalu menurunkan tangan-tangannya dan bersandar di punggung kursi, "... namanya Nancy Jewel—"

"Siswi Akademi DMN?"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, "Tau dari mana?"

"Irene," Si Jeon membalas acuh tak acuh. Sejenak diam sebelum mengukir senyum menyebalkan sambil mendongak memperhatikan Taehyung, "Dia masih sering nge- _stalk_ instagrammu loh."

Maka entah mengapa Taehyung merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjadikan jantung hatinya teriris. Sedikit pedih mengetahui bagaimana terlalu santai Jungkook menanggapi segalanya.

 _Mengesalkan sekali_.

Kemudian Taehyung mendecak tipis, memukul pelan punggung tangan Jungkook buat mengambil alih gunting dan daging-daging mentah yang tersisa di mangkuk, "Kau sendiri? Pacarmu anak mana?"

Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali, ia mendongak; terkejut sebentar menyaksikan gambar yang tertempel di dinding toko sebelum iris matanya fokus pada Taehyung yang mengguntingi daging, "Jauh," ucapnya asal.

Taehyung melirik sebentar, "LDR?"

"Ya."

"Tinggal di mana?"

"Gyunggido, tapi kadang berpindah-pindah. Dia lebih sering menginap di hotel _sih_."

Taehyung menggangguk sebentar, kemudian keningnya berkerut tipis, "Memang kenapa? Tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia kebanyakan menetap di luar."

Taehyung kembali mengguntingi daging. Tak lama ia selesai, lantas meletakan guntingnya dan fokus memperhatikan Jungkook seiring menunggu dagingnya matang, "Kenapa?"

Jungkook tersenyum, perpaduan tampan-manis yang sempurna, "Sibuk? Entahlah. Dia banyak pekerjaan lagi pula."

Taehyung mengernyit untuk ini, " _Pekerjaan_?" sejenak ia memberi jeda, "Maksudmu ... dia lebih tua?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk membalasnya.

Lalu sunyi yang mengambil alih.

Sesaat kemudian Taehyung memecah hening lagi, "Seleramu yang lebih tua?"

Jungkook menggedik bahu enteng, "Begitulah."

"Beda berapa tahun?"

"Empat."

Ketika Jungkook menunduk membalik sebagian daging yang dipotong paling awal, Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Terasa dingin bukan main, "Dia ... kerja apa?"

Pergerakan Jungkook terhenti.

Sukses menengadah menatap balik Taehyung menjadikan Si Kim melepas gigitannya. Menjidakan mereka saling tatap cukup lama, hinggga detik ketika Jungkook menampakan cengir luar biasa senang sambil menunjuk pakai dagu—

"Akrtis."

—adalah waktu yang sama tatkala Taehyung mengerti pergerakannya, membuatnya buru-buru menoleh dengan kening separuh berkerut.

 _Sekedar menyaksikan poster seorang gadis familier di sana._

"Cantik sekali ya? AAA—ya Tuhan! Tidak sangka tempat ini punya poster _limited_ nya Jieun- _noona_ juga—" kemudian ia memajukan tubuh, berbisik tepat di telinga Taehyung, "Kalau kau mau tau, aku dapat poster itu saja harus menunggu dua jam sebelum tokonya buka."

Maka suaranya sanggup membuat Taehyung menoleh seketika. Menjadikan Si Kim tersentak tatkala wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

Akan tetapi Jungkook dengan begitu tanpa dosa justru menampakan cengir sambil menggedik alis, "Cantik 'kan?"

Taehyung tertegun. Diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama ketika jalur respirasinya terhalau sesaat, macet di pangkal kerongkongan dan dalam sekejap respirasinya mati, berirangan pula dengan rasionalitas yang membeku curam.

Taehyung diam. Memeta bagaimana begitu memesona wajah Jungkook di hadapannya, maka tanpa sadar ia membalas begitu saja, "I, iya," tuturnya seraya mengangguk kikuk.

Lantas, Jungkook kembali ke posisi dengan benar, "Nah!" ungkapnya bangga sambil menjentikan jemari, "Memang Jieun- _noona_ ku yang paling oke."

Di waktu yang tak lama ia mengerjap cepat menjadikan irasionalnya buyar dan kembali waras. Taehyung menggeleng detik itu, "—tidak! Bukan dia!" Jungkook sukses bungkam, bola matanya berpendar heran memperhatikan Taehyung. Entah mengapa sanggup menjadikan Si Kim luar biasa ling-lung, "Um ... ma, maksudku—" Taehyung membuang pandang, menggaruk kening atas pakai telunjuk. Lalu menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menatap Jungkook dengan tegas, "—tunggu! Kau gila ya? Masa pacarmu IU?!"

Menanggapi Taehyung, belagak inosen Jungkook justru menampakan cengir polos.

"Dasar sinting," celetuk Taehyung diambang jengah.

"Ei," Jungkook mencebik pelan, telunjuknya terangkat mengacung tegak, "Jangan kurang ajar! Kau lihat nanti! Lima tahun ke depan ... aku pasti sudah hidup bahagia sama-sama Jieun- _noona_ , tunggu saja!"

Maka Taehyung mendecih sebab ini, "Ya, ya. Menghayal saja terus!"

Menyisakan Si Jeon yang terbahak-bahak sumeringah atas pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook punya pacar?"

Irene mendelik, iris matanya berubah hiperbola, "Wah, tidak sopan sekali. Malam-malam memanggilku keluar cuma buat tanya soal _begituan_?" ia mendecak main-main, " _Gebetan_ barumu itu teman baik mantanmu loh, brengsek sekali kau ini."

Taehyung mendecih tipis, " _Bawel_ ya, pantas kita putus."

Irene mendengus kesal karenanya, "Dasar tidak punya hati."

"Punya _kok_ , sayangnya bukan lagi milikmu," sudut bibir remaja Kim ini terangkat tipis tatkala menyaksikan iris mata Irene menyalang sebal, "Jungkook ada pacar tidak? Jawab saja jangan kebanyakan omong."

Irene berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang, seiring sengaja mempermainkan Taehyung yang masih menunggu, "Tiba-tiba tanya begini ... aku penasaran loh," sekembar obsidiannya menghakimi, "Kau sudah punya pacar 'kan? Si Nancy-Nancy itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk enteng, "Ya," lalu menggedik bahu apatis, "Memang kenapa? Kalau aku punya pacarkan tidak ada urusannya."

Tanggapan itu menjadikan Irene mendengus sebal, "Jelas ada, sialan. Kau mau menduakannya seperti menduakanku dulu? Cowok sadis. Tidak bisa apa punya pacar satu saja?" intonasinya bernada mulai serius, "Masa bodoh juga _sih_ jika sudah kebiasaanmu, tapi kalau yang kau incar itu Jungkook—jangan harap bisa mendapatkannya sebelum kau putus dengan pacar-pacarmu yang sekarang."

Maka Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, "Siapa yang mendua hah? Aku tidak pernah _tuh_ berkencan lebih dari satu orang. Berkaca sana, waktu kita pacaran dulu kau 'kan yang _curigaan_? Terus tiba-tiba minta putus. Jangan melempar kesalahannya padaku, intropeksi diri," ia mendecak pelan, "Lagi pula apa maksudmu ' _gebetan_ '? Aku tidak tertarik sama Si gendut asal kau tau."

Hening sejenak.

Irene menelisik sadis air muka Taehyung lewat ekspresinya yang sengit, "Jangan mengungkit masa lalu, dan buat apa kau tanya-tanya jika tidak tertarik?"

"Memang salah kalau tanya?"

"Tidak," Irene membalas cepat, "Tapi kau mencurigakan."

Taehyung mendesau panjang atas ini, "Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele, jawab saja Jungkook punya pacar atau tidak?"

Gadis itu mendengung sebentar, lantas menjawab, "Tidak," ia membalas tegas, "Tidak pernah pacaran malah."

Si Kim mengernyit sebab ini, " _Masa_?"

Irene mengangguk yakin, "Isi kepalanya cuma ada 'Jieun- _noona_ ' kalau kau mau tau."

"Ya memangnya dia kenal Jieun- _noona_ nya dari lahir? IU saja baru _booming_ pas 2012."

"Wow—kau tidak kaget?" Irene membalas cepat, sekembar matanya membola menjengkelkan, "Ini semakin mencurigakan loh. Jangan bilang kau sudah memperhatikan Jungkook dari jauh-jauh hari?"

Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata, "Aku dikasih tau _sama_ orangnya langsung, oke? Jangan berekspetasi tidak-tidak," ia mendecak pelan, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku, dia tidak mungkin _fans_ akut dari awal debut IU 'kan? Yang benar saja—2008, umur kita masih sembilan tahun saat itu."

Irene menggedik bahu sejenak, "Mana kutau, tapi setauku dia kebanyakan main sama teman-temannya waktu dulu—Jungkook tuh berandalan asal kau tau. Dia pernah cerita semenjak kenal IU saat 2012, pelan-pelan dia jadi jarang keluar rumah. Hidupnya kini berotasi buat tujuan 'Lima tahun ke depan, bakal bahagia sama Jieun- _noona_ '. Gila memang. Tidak heran sih, anak itukan asal-asalan. Jalan pikirannya juga tidak tertebak—semaunya sendiri," Irene menggerutu nyalang, "—setauku cuma sampai situ. Terakhir kali aku tanya-tanya soal ini dia berubah heboh sambil ber- _fanboys_ ria—makanya aku tidak mau penasaran lagi," gadis itu bergidik sejenak, lantas tatapannya berubah tajam, "Lagi pula kalau memang ingin tau, tanya sendiri sana, kau kan cowok 'masa tidak _gentle_? Malu _dong_ sama _batang_." lalu mendecih meremehkan sarat canda.

Sanggup menjadikan Taehyung mengernyit sebal, "Wah ... pantas kalian akrab. Sama-sama barbar _sih_ ," lantas berdiri dari kursi tunggal yang ia duduki, mengantongi tangan-tangannya di saku almet lalu berucap, "Ya sudah, _'thanks_. Aku cuma mau tau dia punya pacar atau tidak, selebihnya sih masa bodoh. Kupulang ya, dah," kemudian berjalan menjauh setelah Irene mengangguk pelan. Sejenak sebelum Taehyung benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri di depan minimarket, remaja lelaki itu terdiam tak jauh di sana; menghentikan langkah sejenak, _sekedar menoleh ke belakang_ , memperhatikan Irene cukup lama dengan senyum menyebalkan terpasung pongah. Lantas berucap separuh congkak, "Oh ya, kudengar-dengar kau masih sering nge- _stalk_ instagramku—wah, belum bisa _move on_ ya?" ekspresinya berubah menjadi benar-benar mengesalkan, "Kasihan sekali, padahal sudah punya pacar," terakhir kali ia menggeleng dramatis, lantas bergegas kabur sebelum menerima ledakan emosi dari gadis itu. Buru-buru Taehyung kembali melangkah pulang.

.

.

* * *

; _**dear, caffeine baby.**_

* * *

"Jungkook."

" _Oit_?"

"Ayo pacaran."

Jungkook sukses mendelik setelah itu, berhenti mengunyah sekedar memperhatikan Taehyung separuh tak percaya.

Kantin masih ramai ketika siswa itu mengambil kursi lain, tiba-tiba memposisikan diri di tengah ia juga Irene.

"Hei kau gila ya?" gadis ini yang bersuara, terlalu terkejut hingga menepuk punggung belakang Si Kim. Akan tetapi Taehyung mengabaikannya, hanya memangku dagu dengan seluruh atensi memeta Jungkook.

Siswa Jeon itu mengerjap sekali, lantas kembali pada nampan kantin seraya masa bodoh.

Taehyung mendecak, sedikit menggeret wadah makannya menjauh, "Aku sedang bicara serius loh."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. _Bukan_ , bukan karena Taehyung, tapi sebab makanannya yang ditarik ke belakang tubuh siswa itu.

Taehyung berbalik sebentar, menatap Irene dengan ekspresi memelas, "Mantan, bantu aku kali ini. Tolong pergi ke tempat lain dan bawa sekalian makannya."

Irene memutar bola mata, "Ya Tuhan, ke mana romantismemu yang dulu, hah? _'nembak_ kok di kantin, memaksa pula, tidak elit sama sekali."

Taehyung terkekeh sebentar, "Ayolah, Bae Irene. Aku menyayangimu loh."

Gadis itu cuma mendecak pelan sebelum berdiri, membawa nampan kantinnya juga milik Jungkook ke tempat lain.

Tak lama setelah Irene meninggalkan mereka, otak lemot Si Jeon yang sedari tadi mencerna keadaan akhirnya sampai pada titik terang. Ia mendelik horor karenanya, manatap Taehyung bersama mulut menganga lebar. Reflek, tangannya menoyor kening Si Kim, "Idiot! Aku sedang makan, nampannya malah _suruh_ dibawa!"

Taehyung mendecak pelan, tidak terima juga sebenarnya. Tapi ia cuma menampakan cengir kotak, "Biar fokus," kemudian tergelak.

Jungkook mendesau karena itu. Sebab atas nama apapun, tali emosi yang sangat-sangat tipis itu; entah mengapa tidak lantas putus selayaknya selama ini.

Taehyung memangku dagu di meja, menelisik paras Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui—atau mungkin hanya Jungkook yang tidak menyadari, sementara Taehyung terlampau _persetan_ pada segalanya. Karena keberadaan mereka tanpa adanya Bae Irene atau salah satu golongan anak _hits_ teman-teman Taehyung, begitu sanggup mengambil _nyaris_ seutuh atensi siswa di kantin.

Sebab Kim Taehyung; _satu_ teratas siswa lelaki paling diminati para siswi, sangat-sangat diketahui jika dirinya hampir tidak pernah mendekati orang lain terkecuali bersama kawan-kawannya. Begitu pula Jungkook, meski namanya tak begitu banyak diketahui; sosoknya begitu familier terlebih kebiasaannya yang tak pernah lepas dari Irene. Menjadikan kebersamaan mereka cukup mengherankan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Taehyung tersenyum di sudut, "Jadi pacarku?"

Lantas Jungkook ikut memangku dagu, menatapnya persis di mata, "Kau punya pacar."

Atas ini siswa Kim itu cuma mengangguk santai.

Jungkook menaikan alis separuh heran. Ekspresinya masih tanpa minat, "Lalu?"

"Hubungan kami tidak terlalu bagus akhir-akhir ini," Taehyung menggedik bahu acuh.

"Terus kau mencari pelarian buat itu?"

Si Kim menggeleng cepat, "Tidak," ia memberi jeda ketika mendesau sekali, "Aku sudah lama sebenarnya ingin putus, tapi dianya tidak mau."

Jungkook mengangguk sebentar, berebarpa kali dengan lagak sok paham, "Oke ... berarti kau mau menggunakanku jadi alasan _'Aku sudah punya penggantimu, jadi kita tidak bisa lagi sama-sama'_ , begitu?"

Taehyung terkekeh sebentar, "Kurang lebih, yah, anggap saja begitu."

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, "Jangan jahat."

"Aku tidak jahat—"

"Aku juga tidak mau _loh_ ," Jungkook menyela cepat, "Aku tidak mau nanti dikira perusak hubungan orang, lagi pula, Jieun- _noona_ ku butuh lelaki yang setia menunggunya."

Taehyung mendecak sebal sebab ini, "Tolong bedakan mana mimpi, mana delusi," jeda, "—kau tidak bakal dianggap macam-macam. Toh aku juga sudah lama bilang tidak ada lagi perasaan padanya."

Maka Jungkook mendesau pelan, lalu menggeleng.

"Ayolah Jungkook, sebentar lagi kita lulus—kau mau menghabiskan masa sekolahmu _dengan tanpa kenangan_? Seperti remaja kebanyakan? _Please_ —setidaknya kau harus coba pacaran."

Jungkook mengangguk acuh tak acuh, masa bodoh perkataan Taehyung, ia berbalik meraih botol _banana milk_. Meminumnya hingga separuh kemudian mengetuh-ngetuk pinggiran meja, "—tidak ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak berguna," ia membalas abai, kembali menenggak susunya hingga habis. Lalu menghadap Taehyung kemudian, "Aku punya banyak teman yang bisa diajak senang dan susah sama-sama, aku juga banyak mimpi di masa depan yang harus dilakukan sungguh-sungguh, dan untuk saat ini pun banyak sekali kegiatanku yang mesti dikerjakan _fokus_ dan benar-benar _fokus_ ," ia mendecak setelah itu, "—sedangkan pacaran itu cuma menyita waktu."

Taehyung mengerjap sesaat. Memperhatikan Jungkook nyaris tidak habis pikir sama sekali, "Kata siapa?"

"Bukan kata siapa-siapa, hanya pemahamanku sendiri," sejenak ia mendengung, melihat ke sekeliling menjadikan anak-anak yang memperhatikan mereka reflek mencari atensi lain.

Tidak, Jungkook bukan beralih pada mereka. Hanya mencari sepasang kekasih di kantin, kemudian tatkala ia menemukannya, Jungkook menunjuk pakai dagu menuntun pengelihatan Taehyung turut mendapatinya.

Tak lama mereka kembali bertatapan, "Semua remaja jaman sekarang begitu 'kan?" ia menggedik bahu sekali, "Dan melihat teman-temanku juga ... _pacar-pacaran_ banyak sekali memakan waktu—kencan lah, _dinner_ lah, apa lah. Hidup seperti berotasi sama kekasihnya. Padahal orang tua yang membesarkannya saja tidak diperhatikan segitu besar," Jungkook mendecak, "Terlebih, sepengelihatanku selama ini ... remaja yang sudah merasakan pacaran nantinya tidak bakal bisa berhenti. Kalau sudah putus dengan yang sekarang, maka nanti akan cari lagi—karena sudah biasa mendapat perhatian setiap hari. Oh ya, sebelum bisa mencari pengganti _galau-galauannya_ juga lama 'kan? Mengingat kenangan _bersamaaa_ ... cium tangan, cium pipi, cium bibir— _halah_ , bocah! Mencium kaki ibu saja belum pernah, banyak tinggah sama anak orang!"

Maka perkataan Jungkook yang mulai menggebu-gebu begitu cukup menjadikan mulut Taehyung menganga. Utuh merasakan heran pada jalan pemikiran sosok ini.

Separuh rasionalismenya berkata, _benar juga_. Akan tetapi kewarasannya yang lain justru merasakan ketidak terimaan, sebab menyangkut hal-hal semacam orang tua dan keluarga lumayan sensitif baginya.

"Oke-oke," Taehyung mengulum senyum, sedikit banyak ia juga mumupuk tawa. Ada serpihan hal lucu melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang begini, dan jalan pikirnya yang kritis itu sebenarnya cukup menggemaskan, "... tapi apa kau tidak bakal menyesal nanti? Pikirkan juga masa depan."

"Persetan," ia bergumam abai, "Di masa depan aku akan pacaran sama orang yang bakal kunikahi, atau setidaknya aku akan pacaran saat lebih dewasa dan cukup umur. Kalau sekarangkan masih labil."

"Wah, pikiranmu itu ...," Taehyung mendecak sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lagi pula pacarankan harus dengan orang yang disuka," celetuk Jungkook sanggup menjadikan keduanya bersitatap lebih intens, "Sana cari orang yang benar-benar kau sukai."

Untuk ini _senyap_ yang menjawab.

Beribu kosakata terhalau dengan bagaimana keduanya memiliki persepsi tersendiri. Jungkook yang perlahan fokus memeta wajah Taehyung—paras menawan yang mulai menimbulkan afeksi aneh pada degub jantungnya. Juga bagaimana Taehyung lagi dan _lagi_ kembali merasakan desir anonim tatkala memperhatikan seutuh wajah manis itu.

Satu helaan panjang terembus dari Taehyung, ia mengulum senyum kemudian, " _Kalau_ ... kubilang aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengerjap cepat, bersambut hening lagi beberapa sekon. Hingga dengan ekspresi separuh pongah ia membalas sarkastis, "Mustahil."

Maka Taehyung menampakan cengir antagonis kerena itu, "Yah, _memang_ _mustahil_ ," lalu menggeleng meremehkan, "Menyukai gendut-lemot sepertimu? Sudah gila kali aku."

Lantas keduanya bergelung pada pemikiran masing masing, menyebabkan hening menggema ke atsmosfer dengan emosi menghias lewat senyuman.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? _Lancar_?"

Sambil menguap Jungkook menoleh, melewat koridor dengan Irene terus memperhatikannya di sebelah, "Lancar apanya?"

Gadis itu mengigit bibir gemas sebelum memutar bola mata sedikit kesal, "Ayolah! _Kau dan Taehyung_ tentu saja."

Mendengarnya, Si Jeon menutup mulut dengan suara _'hoam!'_ keras yang disengaja. Kemudian kembali menghadap depan, "Jangan memberi implisit yang tidak-tidak, 'kau dan Taehyung' itu terdengar sesuatu sekali loh."

Irene menggeleng pelan, sambil memperhatikan Jungkook ia bersiul menyebalkan, "Semuanya tau Taehyung kelihatan beda akhir-akhir ini," sebelah tangannya merangkul pergelangan Jungkook, memeluknya erat, "Kau mau menyangkalnya bagaimana? Hm?"

Jungkook mengernyit, menoleh lagi memperhatikan wajah gadis itu, "Berbeda?" obsidiannya terpampang rasa heran, "Isi kepalamu sudah rusak mungkin. Dia masih menjengkelkan _tuh_ ," lantas ia kembali menghadap depan, berjalan dengan sedikit susah sebab Irene yang menggelayut di tangan, "Lagi pula apa maksud 'semuanya'?"

Irene mendengung sebentar, perlahan memutar atensi ke atap-atap koridor sebelum menaikan sebelah tangan dengan jemari perlahan mengeja, "Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon—yah, _semua_ teman-teman dekatnya," kemudian kembali memeluk Jungkook lebih erat, ia tersenyum dengan kedua alis naik turun.

"Kau dapat info tidak penting berarti."

"Hei. Aku serius loh," Irene mendengus persisten, "Kemarin Jimin mengundang anak-anak ke ulang tahun adiknya yang masih dua tahun. Kau tau 'kan dia anak _pesta_? Jadi banyak sekali yang datang—"

"Seluruhnya bocah kelewat _hits_ sepertimu? Tamu undangannya—tentu saja," Jungkook memutar bola mata malas.

"—jangan menyela ucapanku, Jeon!" Irene mendecak serius, maka Jungkook hanya mengangguk masa bodoh. Siswi ini meracau sebentar sebelum melanjuti, "Poin pentingnya adalah ... mereka semua membicarakan Taehyung di sana, tentang _dia_ dan _semua keanehannya_ beberapa hari terakhir—"

Jungkook menoleh tak percaya, "Kalian membicarakan teman sendiri dari belakang?" sambil menggeleng ia mendecak prihatin, "Wah! Tidak bisa dipercaya ... pertemanan kalian seperti itu rupanya."

"—hei! Kubilang jangan sela ucapanku!" Irene mendengus kesal. Menghentikan langkah dan menjadikan mereka berhenti, ia mencengkram bahu Jungkook; memutar tubuh kawannya hingga saling bertatapan, "Dengar, _Jeon_. Yang kami bicarakan bukan hal-hal buruk—meski kuakui Taehyung memiliki banyak kejelekan untuk bahan omongan—tapi kami tidak pernah melakukan itu di belakang orangnya," ia mendecak sekali, "Yang kami _sharing_ semalam hanya tentang dia yang mulai berperilaku positif."

"Positif?"

Irene mengangguk, "Kau tau? Awalnya—dari dulu mungkin, dia itu emosional sekali. Tidak suka omongannya dibantah, dan selalu bertindak sinis. Tapi semenjak terakhir kali kami _kumpul_ —kau ingat sewaktu mereka datang buat membantu remedialmu?" Irene memicing sengit, akan tetapi jeda hanya memberi tentang tanggapan Jungkook yang menggeleng polos. Maka gadis itu menghela napas sebentar, lantas melanjuti, "Yah, _persetan_ , setidaknya aku ingat," jeda, "—jadi intinya, itu kali terakhir mereka, _termasuk aku_. Tidak lagi menjumpai 'Si individualis Kim Taehyung' yang gampang marah-marah dan lebih mencintai kesendirian. Orang itu jadi ... seperti—bagaimana ya? Um ... lebih terbuka? Entahlah, setidaknya begitu yang mereka bilang setelah Jin memberitau _siapa_ dan kau berada di kelas mana," ia menghela napas sebentar, jemarinya lebih kuat meremat bahu Jungkook, "Kalau otak lambanmu susah mencerna— _mudahnya_ ... dia jadi lebih baik setelah mengenalmu, Jeon."

Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali.

Percaya, tapi juga tidak, dan lebih penting ...

 _Ini lumayan susah dimengerti_.

Ia memicing sejenak, menimbang-nimbang dalam akal, "Be-begitu?"

Irene mengangguk antusias, "Iya!" kemudian sedikit berjinjit, berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook, "Kalau kau mau tau ... satu minggu lalu dia meneleponku dan mengajak bertemu—kukira dia mau memohon buat balikan, aku sudah persiapkan banyak sekali perkataan 'Kalau aku sudah mempunyai Sehun saat ini' dan sebagainya padahal—tapi kau tau? Nyatanya dia mengajakku bertemu ... cuma karena ingin menanyai 'Jungkook punya pacar?'" ia kembali menjejak dengan benar, memperhatikan Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Setelah semua ini kau pikir kami harus berpikir apa lagi? _Selain dia yang menyukaimu_?"

— _yah, satu minggu lalu._

Waktu yang sama tatkala Taehyung mempertanyakan hal yang sama pula.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo."

Entah apa yang salah dengan satu minggu terakhir, Kim Taehyung terus dan _selalu_ berada di sana. Di sisi pintu kelas Multimedia A selepas bel pulang.

Mungkin ia berlari, atau entahlah, sebab secepat apapun Jungkook selesai merapihkan barang-barang. Taehyung telah berada di tempat yang sama, _menunggunya_.

"Tidak, aku sama Irene," Si Jeon membalas, menyentak satu tali tas di pundak, "Aku bawa motor, sudah selesai diperbaiki."

Jungkook mungkin salah, tapi sejenak ia melihat bagaimana sekembar _hazel_ Taehyung memancarkan rasa terkejut dan sedikit _kecewa_.

"Oh. Begitu?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan, sudut bibirnya terangkat mengukir senyum. Lantas berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook buat memasuki kelas, Si Jeon mengernyit sejenak sebelum mengikuti arahnya, berdiri di ambang pintu buat menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung telah berbincang dengan gadis itu.

Tak lama, Si Kim berbalik. Berjalan kembali ke arahnya.

Sesampai mereka berhadapan, Taehyung memberi senyum di sudut sambil menengadah satu tangan, "Kunci motormu," titahnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan lama, lantas menggali saku celana dan nyaris memberikan kuncinya, "—tunggu," ia buru-buru menyembunyikannya di balik punggung, "Kau mau suruh Irene bawa motorku lagi? TIDAK—terakhir kali kau melakukannya, motorku harus berobat ke _dealer_!"

Maka Taehyung tersentak sebentar. Berkedip beberapa saat sebelum tergelak pelan.

Ia menggeleng, melangkah maju menghimpit Jungkook ke dinding.

Menghentikan kaki ketika wajah mereka memiliki jarak terlalu minim—namun Taehyung justru tertawa, tergelak pelan sementara sebelah tangannya terulur, menuju belakang tubuh Jungkook dan merampas cepat kunci di tangannya.

Kemudian melangkah mundur, mengangkat kunci itu setinggi muka sambil tersenyum menjengkelkan. Lantas mengantonginya ke saku almet.

"Hei!" Jungkook menyalak.

"Kita gunakan motormu. Irene pulang sama pacarnya."

Untuk ini Jungkook mendecak bingung, "Kau mau mengantarku pakai motorku? Yang benar saja! Lalu kau balik pakai apa? Pakai motorku juga? Kau bawa pulang? Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau brengsek sepertimu tidak bakal menjualnya nanti malam?!"

"Cerewet. Memang siapa yang bilang aku bakal mengantarmu?" Taehyung mendengus sebal. Rautnya dibuat belagak sedih, "Setidaknya buat satu minggu ke belakang—karena motormu sekarang sudah benar—hari ini antar aku. _Gantian_."

"Apa?" Jungkook menganga. Seketika membuntuti Taehyung ketika Si Kim berbalik dan melangkah lebih dulu.

"—oh ya, kau yang _nyetir_."

"Tapi kuncinya ada padamu!"

Tanpa dosa Taehyung melempar asal benda gemerincing dari sakunya ke belakang, sukses menjadikan Jungkook tersentak buat menangkap kunci motornya.

Si Jeon mendesau sekali, "Lalu motormu bagaimana? Ditinggal?"

Mungkin kelewat inosen—atau memang tidak memiliki akal, Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Bertingkah seolah-olah masa bodoh.

"IDIOT! BESOK KAU SEKOLAH PAKAI APA?!"

"Astaga ... KENAPA REWEL SEKALI SIH?! BIS 'KAN ADA! LAGI PULA AKU SELALU BANGUN PAGI KOK!"

"TAPI INI MOTOR LOH! _MOTOR_! KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN MOTOR BEGITU SAJA? KALAU NANTI MALAM KAU MAU PERGI BAGAIMANA?"

"MEMANG AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN? PANGGIL SAJA CHIMCHIM, NANTI JUGA DIA JEMPUT!"

"PERSETAN SIAPA ITU SIMSIM! KALAU MOTORNYA DIAMBIL ORANG MAMPUS KAU!"

Taehyung memutar bola mata sebelum berbalik, melangkah mundur dengan raut jengahnya, "Pikirmu sekolah kita tidak punya CCTV?" ia mendesau keras, "Lagi pula namanya Chimchim, bukan Simsim!"

Maka Jungkook menggerit tempramen dan entah mengapa merasa kalah. Tidak pernah seumur hidup mulutnya bisa dibuat bungkam seperti ini, terlebih ketika ia tengah menggebu-gebu.

— _akan tetapi Kim Taehyung sanggup_.

Mampu menjadikannya diam dan mengalah.

Lantas, Jungkook menjadi benar-benar tak lagi memiliki balasan tatkala Taehyung menarik pergelangannya, berbalik dan berjalan dengan benar. Membiarkan bisik-bisik siswa koridor yang mereka lewati, dirinya menuntun Jungkook menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_.**

* * *

buat **taecookys** yang selalu merindu fic ini ... kucinta kamu loh, din =3=

 **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_**

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.

— **25.03.2018. /** **31.03.2018.**


	4. fourth

4 / 5  
; _dear, caffeine baby._

 **©Jo Liyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Jungkook."

" _Oit_?"

"Ayo pacaran."

Jungkook sukses mendelik setelah itu, berhenti mengunyah sekedar memperhatikan Taehyung separuh tak percaya.

Kantin masih ramai ketika siswa itu mengambil kursi lain, tiba-tiba memposisikan diri di tengah ia juga Irene.

"Hei kau gila ya?" gadis ini yang bersuara, terlalu terkejut hingga menepuk punggung belakang Si Kim. Akan tetapi Taehyung mengabaikannya, hanya memangku dagu dengan seluruh atensi memeta Jungkook.

Siswa Jeon itu mengerjap sekali, lantas kembali pada nampan kantin seraya masa bodoh.

Taehyung mendecak, sedikit menggeret wadah makannya menjauh, "Aku sedang bicara serius loh."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. _Bukan_ , bukan karena Taehyung, tapi sebab makanannya yang ditarik ke belakang tubuh siswa itu.

Taehyung berbalik sebentar, menatap Irene dengan ekspresi memelas, "Mantan, bantu aku kali ini. Tolong pergi ke tempat lain dan bawa sekalian makannya."

Irene memutar bola mata, "Ya Tuhan, ke mana romantismemu yang dulu, hah? _'nembak_ kok di kantin, memaksa pula, tidak elit sama sekali."

Taehyung terkekeh sebentar, "Ayolah, Bae Irene. Aku menyayangimu loh."

Gadis itu cuma mendecak pelan sebelum berdiri, membawa nampan kantinnya juga milik Jungkook ke tempat lain.

Tak lama setelah Irene meninggalkan mereka, orak lemot Si Jeon yang sedari tadi mencerna keadaan akhirnya sampai pada titik terang. Ia mendelik horor karenanya, manatap Taehyung bersama mulut yang menganga lebar. Reflek, tangannya menoyor kening Si Kim, "Idiot! Aku sedang makan, nampannya malah _suruh_ dibawa!"

Taehyung mendecak pelan, tidak terima juga sebenarnya. Tapi ia cuma menampakan cengir kotak, "Biar fokus," kemudian tergelak.

Jungkook mendesau karena itu. Sebab atas nama apapun, tali emosi yang sangat-sangat tipis itu; entah mengapa tidak lantas putus selayaknya selama ini.

Taehyung memangku dagu di meja, menelisik paras Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui—atau mungkin hanya Jungkook yang tidak menyadari, sementara Taehyung terlampau _persetan_ pada segalanya. Karena keberadaan mereka tanpa adanya Bae Irene atau salah satu golongan anak _hits_ teman-teman Taehyung, begitu sanggup mengambil _nyaris_ seutuh atensi siswa di kantin.

Sebab Kim Taehyung; _satu_ teratas siswa lelaki paling diminati para siswi, sangat-sangat diketahui jika dirinya hampir tidak pernah mendekati orang lain terkecuali bersama kawan-kawannya. Begitu pula Jungkook, meski namanya tak begitu banyak diketahui; sosoknya begitu familiar terlebih kebiasaannya yang tak pernah lepas dari Irene. Menjadikan kebersamaan mereka cukup mengherankan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Taehyung tersenyum di sudut, "Jadi pacarku?"

Lantas Jungkook ikut memangku dagu, menatapnya persis di mata, "Kau punya pacar."

Atas ini siswa Kim itu cuma mengangguk santai.

Jungkook menaikan alis separuh heran. Ekspresinya masih tanpa minat, "Lalu?"

"Hubungan kami tidak terlalu bagus akhir-akhir ini," Taehyung menggedik bahu acuh.

"Terus kau mencari pelarian buat itu?"

Si Kim menggeleng cepat, "Tidak," ia memberi jeda ketika mendesau sekali, "Aku sudah lama sebenarnya ingin putus, tapi dianya tidak mau."

Jungkook mengangguk sebentar, berebarpa kali dengan lagak sok paham, "Oke ... berarti kau mau menggunakanku jadi alasan _'Aku sudah punya penggantimu, jadi kita tidak bisa lagi sama-sama'_ , begitu?"

Taehyung terkekeh sebentar, "Kurang lebih, yah, anggap saja begitu."

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, "Jangan jahat."

"Aku tidak jahat—"

"Aku juga tidak mau _loh_ ," Jungkook menyela cepat, "Aku tidak mau nanti dikira perusak hubungan orang, lagi pula, Jieun- _noona_ ku butuh lelaki yang setia menunggunya."

Taehyung mendecak sebal sebab ini, "Tolong bedakan mana mimpi, mana delusi," jeda, "—kau tidak bakal dianggap macam-macam. Toh aku juga sudah lama bilang tidak ada lagi perasaan padanya."

Maka Jungkook mendesau pelan, lalu menggeleng.

"Ayolah Jungkook, sebentar lagi kita lulus—kau mau menghabiskan masa sekolahmu _dengan tanpa kenangan_? Seperti remaja kebanyakan? _Please_ —setidaknya kau harus coba pacaran."

Jungkook mengangguk acuh tak acuh, masa bodoh perkataan Taehyung, ia berbalik meraih botol _banana milk_. Meminumnya hingga separuh kemudian mengetuh-ngetuk pinggiran meja, "—tidak ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak berguna," ia membalas abai, kembali menenggak susunya hingga habis. Lalu menghadap Taehyung kemudian, "Aku punya banyak teman yang bisa diajak senang dan susah sama-sama, aku juga banyak mimpi di masa depan yang harus dilakukan sungguh-sungguh, dan untuk saat ini pun banyak sekali kegiatanku yang mesti dikerjakan _fokus_ dan benar-benar _fokus_ ," ia mendecak setelah itu, "—sedangkan pacaran itu cuma menyita waktu."

Taehyung mengerjap sesaat. Memperhatikan Jungkook nyaris tidak habis pikir sama sekali, "Kata siapa?"

"Bukan kata siapa-siapa, hanya pemahamanku sendiri," sejenak ia mendengung, melihat ke sekeliling menjadikan anak-anak yang memperhatikan mereka reflek mencari atensi lain.

Tidak, Jungkook bukan beralih pada mereka. Hanya mencari sepasang kekasih di kantin, kemudian tatkala ia menemukannya, Jungkook menunjuk pakai dagu menuntun pengelihatan Taehyung turut mendapatinya.

Tak lama mereka kembali bertatapan, "Semua remaja jaman sekarang begitu 'kan?" ia menggedik bahu sekali, "Dan melihat teman-temanku juga ... _pacar-pacaran_ banyak sekali menyita waktu—kencan lah, dinner lah, apa lah. Hidup seperti berotasi sama kekasihnya. Padahal orang tua yang membesarkannya saja tidak diperhatikan segitu besar," Jungkook mendecak, "Terlebih, sepengelihatanku selama ini ... remaja yang sudah merasakan pacaran nantinya tidak bakal bisa berhenti. Kalau sudah putus dengan yang sekarang, maka nanti akan cari lagi—karena sudah biasa mendapat perhatian setiap hari. Oh ya, sebelum bisa mencari pengganti _galau-galauannya_ juga lama 'kan? Mengingat kenangan _bersamaaa_ ... cium tangan, cium pipi, cium bibir— _halah_ , bocah! Mencium kaki ibu saja belum pernah, banyak tinggah sama anak orang!"

Maka perkataan Jungkook yang mulai menggebu-gebu begitu cukup menjadikan mulut Taehyung menganga. Utuh merasakan heran pada jalan pemikiran sosok ini.

Separuh rasionalismenya berkata, _benar juga_. Akan tetapi kewarasannya yang lain justru merasakan ketidak terimaan, sebab menyangkut hal-hal semacam orang tua dan keluarga lumayan sensitif baginya.

"Oke-oke," Taehyung mengulum senyum, sedikit banyak ia juga mumupuk tawa. Ada serpihan hal lucu melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang begini, dan jalan pikirnya yang kritis itu sebenarnya cukup menggemaskan, "... tapi apa kau tidak bakal menyesal nanti? Pikirkan juga masa depan."

"Persetan," ia bergumam abai, "Di masa depan aku akan pacaran sama orang yang bakal kunikahi, atau setidaknya aku akan pacaran saat lebih dewasa dan cukup umur. Kalau sekarangkan masih labil."

"Wah, pikiranmu itu ...," Taehyung mendecak sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lagi pula pacarankan harus dengan orang yang disuka," celetuk Jungkook sanggup menjadikan keduanya bersitatap lebih intens, "Sana cari orang yang benar-benar kau sukai."

Untuk ini _senyap_ yang menjawab.

Beribu kosakata terhalau dengan bagaimana keduanya memiliki persepsi tersendiri. Jungkook yang perlahan fokus memeta wajah Taehyung—paras menawan yang mulai menimbulkan afeksi aneh pada degub jantungnya. Juga bagaimana Taehyung lagi dan _lagi_ kembali merasakan desir anonim tatkala memperhatikan seutuh wajah manis itu.

Satu helaan panjang terembus dari Taehyung, ia mengulum senyum kemudian, " _Kalau_ ... kubilang aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengerjap cepat, bersambut hening lagi beberapa sekon. Hingga dengan ekspresi separuh pongah ia membalas sarkastis, "Mustahil."

Maka Taehyung menampakan cengir antagonis kerena itu, "Yah, _memang_ _mustahil_ ," lalu menggeleng meremehkan, "Menyukai gendut-lemot sepertimu? Sudah gila _kali_ aku."2

Lantas keduanya bergelung pada pemikiran masing masing, menyebabkan hening menggema ke atsmosfer dengan emosi menghias lewat senyuman.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? _Lancar_?"

Sambil menguap Jungkook menoleh, melewat koridor dengan Irene terus memperhatikannya di sebelah, "Lancar apanya?"

Gadis itu mengigit bibir gemas sebelum memutar bola mata sedikit kesal, "Ayolah! _Kau dan Taehyung_ tentu saja."

Mendengarnya, Si Jeon menutup mulut dengan suara _'hoam!'_ keras yang disengaja. Kemudian kembali menghadap depan, "Jangan memberi implisit yang tidak-tidak, 'kau dan Taehyung' itu terdengar sesuatu sekali loh."

Irene menggeleng pelan, sambil memperhatikan Jungkook ia bersiul menyebalkan, "Semuanya tau Taehyung kelihatan beda akhir-akhir ini," sebelah tangannya merangkul pergelangan Jungkook, memeluknya erat, "Kau mau menyangkalnya bagaimana? Hm?"

Jungkook mengernyit, menoleh lagi memperhatikan wajah gadis itu, "Berbeda?" obsidiannya terpampang rasa heran, "Isi kepalamu sudah rusak mungkin. Dia masih menjengkelkan _tuh_ ," lantas ia kembali menghadap depan, berjalan dengan sedikit susah sebab Irene yang menggelayut di tangan, "Lagi pula siapa yang kau maksud 'semuanya'?"

Irene mendengung sebentar, perlahan memutar atensi ke atap-atap koridor sebelum menaikan sebelah tangan dengan jemari perlahan mengeja, "Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon—yah, _semua_ teman-teman dekatnya," kemudian kembali memeluk Jungkook lebih erat, ia tersenyum dengan kedua alis naik turun.

"Kau dapat info tidak penting berarti."

"Hei. Aku serius loh," Irene mendengus persisten, "Kemarin Jimin mengundang anak-anak ke ulang tahun adiknya yang masih dua tahun. Kau tau 'kan dia anak _pesta_? Jadi banyak sekali yang datang—"

"Seluruhnya bocah kelewat _hits_ sepertimu? Tamu undangannya—tentu saja," Jungkook memutar bola mata malas.

"—jangan menyela ucapanku, Jeon!" Irene mendecak serius, maka Jungkook hanya mengangguk masa bodoh. Siswi ini meracau sebentar sebelum melanjuti, "Poin pentingnya adalah ... mereka semua membicarakan Taehyung di sana, tentang _dia_ dan _semua keanehannya_ beberapa hari terakhir—"

Jungkook menoleh tak percaya, "Kalian membicarakan teman sendiri dari belakang?" sambil menggeleng ia mendecak prihatin, "Wah! Tidak bisa dipercaya ... pertemanan kalian seperti itu rupanya."

"—hei! Kubilang jangan sela ucapanku!" Irene mendengus kesal. Menghentikan langkah dan menjadikan mereka berhenti, ia mencengkram bahu Jungkook; memutar tubuh kawannya hingga saling bertatapan, "Dengar, _Jeon_. Yang kami bicarakan bukan hal-hal buruk—meski kuakui Taehyung memiliki banyak kejelekan untuk omongi—tapi kami tidak pernah melakukan itu di belakang orangnya," ia mendecak sekali, "Yang kami _sharing_ semalam hanya tentang dia yang mulai berperilaku positif."

"Positif?"

Irene mengangguk, "Kau tau? Awalnya—dari dulu mungkin, dia itu emosional sekali. Tidak suka omongannya dibantah, dan selalu bertindak sinis. Tapi semenjak terakhir kali kami _kumpul_ —kau ingat sewaktu mereka datang buat membantu remedialmu?" Irene memicing sengit, akan tetapi jeda hanya memberi tentang tanggapan Jungkook yang menggeleng polos. Maka gadis itu menghela napas sebentar, lantas melanjuti, "Yah, _persetan_ , setidaknya aku ingat," jeda, "—jadi intinya, itu kali terakhir mereka, _termasuk aku_. Tidak lagi menjumpai 'Si individualis Kim Taehyung' yang gampang marah-marah dan lebih mencintai kesendirian. Orang itu jadi ... seperti—bagaimana ya? Um ... lebih terbuka? Entahlah, setidaknya begitu yang mereka bilang setelah Jin memberitau _siapa_ dan kau berada di kelas mana," ia menghela napas sebentar, jemarinya lebih kuat meremat bahu Jungkook, "Kalau otak lambanmu susah mencerna— _mudahnya_ ... dia jadi lebih baik setelah mengenalmu, Jeon."

Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali.

Percaya, tapi juga tidak, dan lebih penting ...

 _Ini lumayan susah dimengerti_.

Ia memicing sejenak, menimbang-nimbang dalam akal, "Be-begitu?"

Irene mengangguk antusias, "Iya!" kemudian sedikit berjinjit, berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook, "Kalau kau mau tau ... satu minggu lalu dia meneleponku dan mengajak bertemu—kukira dia mau memohon buat balikan, aku sudah persiapkan banyak sekali perkataan 'Kalau aku sudah mempunyai Sehun saat ini' dan sebagainya padahal—tapi kau tau? Nyatanya dia mengajakku bertemu ... cuma karena ingin menanyai 'Jungkook punya pacar?'" ia kembali menjejak dengan benar, memperhatikan Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Setelah semua ini kau pikir kami harus berpikir apa lagi? _Selain dia yang menyukaimu_."

— _yah, satu minggu lalu._

Waktu yang sama tatkala Taehyung mempertanyakan hal yang sama pula.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo."

Entah apa yang salah dengan satu minggu terakhir, Kim Taehyung terus dan _selalu_ berada di sana. Di sisi pintu kelas Multimedia A selepas bel pulang.

Mungkin ia berlari, atau entahlah, sebab secepat apapun Jungkook selesai merapihkan barang-barang. Taehyung telah berada di tempat yang sama, _menunggunya_.

"Tidak, aku sama Irene," Si Jeon membalas, menyentak satu tali tas di pundak, "Aku bawa motor, sudah selesai diperbaiki."

Jungkook mungkin salah, tapi sejenak ia melihat bagaimana sekembar _hazel_ Taehyung memancarkan rasa terkejut dan sedikit _kecewa_.

"Oh. Begitu?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan, sudut bibirnya terangkat mengukir senyum. Lantas berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook buat memasuki kelas, Si Jeon mengernyit sejenak sebelum mengikuti arahnya, berdiri di ambang pintu buat menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung telah berbincang dengan gadis itu.

Tak lama, Si Kim berbalik. Berjalan kembali ke arahnya.

Sesampai mereka berhadapan, Taehyung memberi senyum di sudut sambil menengadah satu tangan, "Kunci motormu," titahnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan lama, lantas menggali saku celana dan nyaris memberikan kuncinya, "—tunggu," ia buru-buru menyembunyikannya di balik punggung, "Kau mau suruh Irene bawa motorku lagi? TIDAK—terakhir kali kau melakukannya, motorku harus berobat ke _dealer_!"

Maka Taehyung tersentak sebentar. Berkedip beberapa saat sebelum tergelak pelan.

Ia menggeleng, melangkah maju menghimpit Jungkook ke dinding.

Menghentikan kaki ketika wajah mereka memiliki jarak terlalu minim—namun Taehyung justru tertawa, tergelak pelan sementara sebelah tangannya terulur, menuju belakang tubuh Jungkook dan merampas cepat kunci di tangannya.

Kemudian melangkah mundur, mengangkat kunci itu setinggi muka sambil tersenyum menjengkelkan. Lantas mengantonginya ke saku almet.

"Hei!" Jungkook menyalak.

"Kita gunakan motormu. Irene pulang sama pacarnya."

Untuk ini Jungkook mendecak bingung, "Kau mau mengantarku pakai motorku? Yang benar saja! Lalu kau balik pakai apa? Pakai motorku juga? Kau bawa pulang? Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau brengsek sepertimu tidak bakal menjualnya nanti malam?!"

"Cerewet. Memang siapa yang bilang aku bakal mengantarmu?" Taehyung mendengus sebal. Rautnya dibuat belagak sedih, "Setidaknya buat satu minggu ke belakang—karena motormu sekarang sudah benar—hari ini antar aku. _Gantian_."

"Apa?" Jungkook menganga. Seketika membuntuti Taehyung ketika Si Kim berbalik dan melangkah lebih dulu.

"—oh ya, kau yang _nyetir_."

"Tapi kuncinya ada padamu!"

Tanpa dosa Taehyung melempar asal benda gemerincing dari sakunya ke belakang, sukses menjadikan Jungkook tersentak buat menangkap kunci motornya.

Si Jeon mendesau sekali, "Lalu motormu bagaimana? Ditinggal?"

Mungkin kelewat inosen—atau memang tidak memiliki akal, Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Bertingkah seolah-olah masa bodoh.

"IDIOT! BESOK KAU SEKOLAH PAKAI APA?!"

"Astaga ... KENAPA KAU REWEL SEKALI SIH?! BIS 'KAN ADA! LAGI PULA AKU SELALU BANGUN PAGI KOK!"

"TAPI INI MOTOR LOH! _MOTOR_! KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN MOTOR BEGITU SAJA? KALAU NANTI MALAM KAU MAU PERGI BAGAIMANA?"

"MEMANG AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN? PANGGIL SAJA CHIMCHIM, NANTI JUGA DIA JEMPUT!"

"PERSETAN SIAPA ITU SIMSIM! KALAU MOTORNYA DIAMBIL ORANG MAMPUS KAU!"

Taehyung memutar bola mata sebelum berbalik, melangkah mundur dengan raut jengahnya, "Pikirmu sekolah kita tidak punya CCTV?" ia mendesau keras, "Lagi pula namanya Chimchim, bukan Simsim!"

Maka Jungkook menggerit tempramen dan entah mengapa merasa kalah. Tidak pernah seumur hidup mulutnya bisa dibuat bungkam seperti ini, terlebih ketika ia tengah menggebu-gebu.

— _akan tetapi Kim Taehyung sanggup_.

Mampu menjadikannya diam dan mengalah.

Lantas, Jungkook menjadi benar-benar tak lagi memiliki balasan tatkala Taehyung menarik pergelangannya, berbalik dan berjalan dengan benar. Membiarkan bisik-bisik siswa koridor yang mereka lewati, dirinya menuntun Jungkook menuju parkiran.

.

.

* * *

; _**with blanked boy**_ **.**

* * *

"Gendut!"

Jungkook berhenti memainkan ponsel. Beralih menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sumber suara yang berlari ke arahnya.

Entah semenjak kapan panggilan itu dapat menarik reflek bawah sadarnya buat _menyahut_ otomatis.

Sejenak, Jungkook diam di tengah koridor. Menunggu Taehyung yang masih berlari dari ujung. Ketika sampai di depannya sosok itu menampakan cengir idiot sambil berdiri tegap.

Ada atsmosfer cerah yang membumbung ke udara dari obsidian Taehyung yang berbinar-binar. Jungkook mengernyit heran, memeta sebentar sebelum memicing curiga, "Apa?" desaunya menyeret.

Masih dengan lagak aneh Taehyung cuma berucap, "Melihat ada yang beda?" kemudian mengantongi tangan ke saku celana.

Sebentar. Jungkook menimbang-nimbang _apapun_ , berpikir lebih banyak dan terus mempertanyakan; _Apa?_ dalam batin.

Mengerti _response_ lambat otak Si Jeon, jeda yang cukup lama menyatakan kesabaran Kim Taehyung tercipta.

Saat Taehyung merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar seiring sekembar _hazel_ nya berpendar penuh harap, Jungkook masih berpikir keras. Tatkala Taehyung menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan bodoh lalu menampakan cengir lebih mengesalkan, Jungkook masih berpikir keras. Bahkan ketika siswa-siswa di koridor mulai memperhatikan keduanya dengan netra nyaris tak berkedip mendapati Taehyung, _Jungkook masih berpikir keras_.

Hingga tak lama Si Jeon justru menarik napas banyak-banyak, penantian Taehyung hanya berakhir dengan bagaimana Jungkook yang menggeleng linglung. Bersama lagak inosennya berekspresi masa bodoh. Sanggup menghasilkan Si Kim yang menghela napas putus asa, bahunya merosot sedikit kesal.

"Ei!" ia mendecak, menurunkan tangan-tangan. Lantas berujar sambil menyentak tali ransel di sebelah pundak, "—lihat yang benar!"

Jungkook cuma memeta bagaimana Taehyung menggerutu seperti bebek. Entah mengapa menjadikannya mendecak sebal, separuh emosi sebab tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia mendengus, menggulung tangan kemudian mendecih singkat, "Persetan! Aku tidak tertarik main tebak-tebakan sepagi ini. Dah ya, mau ke kelas," lalu memutar tubuh begitu saja, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Taehyung mencibir. Sebal bukan main.

Dari belakang memaki-maki punggung Si Jeon tanpa suara.

Akan tetapi tak berlangsung lama, karena tanpa dorongan siapapun ia berlari mengejar sosok itu. Merangkulkan tangan di sekitar lehernya dan berjalan beriringan.

Yah, membiarkan fakta bahwa _seragam musim panas_ yang akhirnya ia pakai tak disadari Jungkook sama sekali.

.

.

* * *

"Wah! _Kerasukan_ apa kau, sobat?!" Hoseok yang berseru heboh pertama kali. Menemukan figur Taehyung baru muncul dari arah tangga.

Jungkook melepas rangkulannya, melirik terakhir sebelum berbelok ke koridor jurusan Multimedia. Menyisakan Taehyung melangkah mendekati kawan-kawannya yang berkumpul di depan kelas.

"Apa?" ia bergumam sinis, mendelik sensi menghunus satu persatu cara kawannya menatap.

"Bajumu. Ke mana seragam musim dinginnya?" Jimin menyeletuk iseng, "Oh! Aku tau, aku tau! _Akhirnya_ dicuci 'kan?"

Taehyung sendiri hanya memutar bola mata untuk pernyataan main-main ini. Mengacuhkan dengan begitu mudah.

" _Tumben_ datang lebih siang?" Seokjin yang bersuara, berdiri memebelakangi tembok pembatas, kepalanya bersandar dengan tangan-tangan yang memeluk Namjoon.

Taehyung menggeser Jimin lebih ke tengah, duduk di kursi yang sama, bersebrangan dengan tempat Hoseok duduk di sebelah Seokjin-Namjoon yang berdiri. Mengurungkan diri meletakan tas, Taehyung bersandar di tembok belakangnya, melirik Seokjin seklilas, "Si brengsek itu menggila."

"Kau pulang subuh, tentu saja dia menggila," Yoongi yang menyahut. Fokus bermain Mobile Legends dalam ponselnya. Duduk di sebelah lain Jimin.

Taehyung cuma tertawa remeh menanggapi, "Motor juga kutinggal di sekolah. Makanya makin parah."

Hoesok terperangah pertama, "Motor kau tinggal? Sumpah? _Terus_ kemarin ke Hantan naik apa?"

Si Kim tak banyak menganggapi, hanya menunjuk Jimin di sebelahnya pakai ibu jari. Sedangkan Hoseok cuma ber ' _oh_ '-ria.

Kemudian, Jimin mendelik. Tiba-tiba menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung, "Jangan bilang brengsek-brengsek terus. Meski begitu dia ayahmu loh, _mau sampai kapan_?"

Yang di maksud menoleh, memicing dengan _hazel_ nya yang terlihat kaku, "Kau tidak mengerti, Chim—"

"Yah ... karena nyatanya kau juga membenci ibumu," Seokjin kembali menyuarakan vokal. Sedikit asal dan prihatin.

Namjoon mengangguk. Pada akhirnya ikut membuka suara, retinanya fokus pada Taehyung, "Bukannya mau _ceramah_ , Tae. Tapi kau sendiri tau 'kan? Tidak baik memusuhi orang tua."

Untuk ini. Mereka sanggup menjadikan emosional Taehyung membara lebih banyak, ketidak terimaan dan segala egoisme memakan habis akal sehatnya. Ia marah, jujur saja—terlebih bagaimana keadaan saat ini yang menjadikannya merasa tersudut.

Bukannya Taehyung tidak tau apa yang Namjoon maksud. Atau apapun yang teman-temannya pikir soal kebenciannya pada orang-orang yang Tuhan beri tanggung jawab untuk membesarkannya di dunia.

Tapi fakta yang ada saat ini adalah— _mereka tidak mengerti_. Bagaimana perasaan bocah 18 tahun yang semenjak dulu tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dengan benar, selalu merasa diacuhkan dan tak diinginkan— _mereka tidak mengerti_ , sebab ia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun; tentang air matanya yang tertumpah di setiap malam, tentang rindunya untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah dimilikinya, hingga rasa sakit yang lagi dan _lagi_ menghantam hati kecilnya.

 _Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti_. Jika orang tua yang harusnya ia hormati itu, adalah pelaku utama bagaimana perangainya tercipta hari ini.

Bahkan untuk 18 tahun ketika _akhirnya_ mereka _memperhatikannya_ —segalanya justru dimulai dengan kekerasan, segala tindak di luar kemanusiaan.

Lantas ... _wajarkah jika Taehyung yang diklaim menjadi anak tidak tau diri?_

Atau memang fakta dunia berotasi hanya kepada orang-orang dewasa yang egois? Dan seluruh pemikiran sempit seluruh manusia?

Tidakah mereka ingin —bahkan meski hanya sedikit— mencerna lebih _universal_ dan adil?

Taehyung bangkit dari duduk. Amarah membelenggunya hingga meninggalkan tempat begitu saja. Ketika melewati Namjoon dengan sengaja kakinya menendang ujung sepatu siswa itu, "Kalian tidak ada di posisiku, sobat," decihnya sinis. Lantas melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang memperhatikan punggungnya dengan helaan napas maklum.

Meski sama-sama kesal— _mereka berusaha mengerti_ , untuk segala tinggah Taehyung yang tercipta, sebab masa pertumbuhan yang ia lewati tanpa kewajaran.

.

.

* * *

Untuk ketiga kalinya Jungkook menguap. Isi kepalanya berputar-putar, antara pusing dan kantuk.

Penjabaran Im- _ssaem_ dalam pelajaran Simulasi Digitalnya benar-benar membosankan. Kenapa pula sekolah kejuruan ini memiliki guru perempuan secerewet dia?

— _galak pula!_

Dasar bawang merah!

Bukannya Jungkook takut, hanya malas meladeni. Apa lagi kalau dia mulai mengoceh-ngoceh— _aduh_ , sumpah tidak penting. Lebih baik kabur ke kantin.

Ketika dengan jahilnya ia melempar pena ke meja Irene—berusaha menghilangkan penat, di saat yang sama ponselnya berdering.

Lantas Jungkook menunduk mengacuhkan bagaimana Irene mendumal tidak karuan. Mengeluarkan ponsel melihat pesan masuk di WhatsApp-nya.

.

.

.

 **thkim**

.

.

[ Pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan ke chat ini dan  
panggilan kini diamankan dengan enkripsi end-to-  
end. Ketuk untuk info selengkapnya. ]

.

[ HARI INI. ]

.

 **Gendut.** 08.16

.

.

.

Sejenak Jungkook mengernyit.

Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Satu-satunya _makhluk_ yang memanggilnya begini cuma Si idiot Taehyung.

Tapi memang orang itu punya nomornya?

Lagi pula ... kenapa ada kontak ini di akun WhatsApp-nya?

.

.

.

 **thkim**

.

.

 **siapa?** 08.18. terkirim.

 **taehyung** , 08.18

(Hah? Benar dia?)

 **lama. balas hei!** 08.21

 **dapat nomorku dari mana?** 08.22. terkirim.

 **irene** , 08.22

 **oh** , 08.23. terkirim.

.

.

.

Seketika, Jungkook menoleh. Mendelik tajam pada gadis di sebelahnya yang telah masa bodoh atas pulpen.

"Hei!" Jungkook berbisik, tak bermaksud mengundang Si bawang merah buat mengusirnya dari kelas.

Irene terpanggil. Lantas mengalihkan atensi dari laptopnya di meja, "Apa?" tanggapnya _jutek_. Ikut berbisik.

"Kau kasih nomerku ke Taehyung ya?" Jungkook menggeram, vokalnya sedikit tidak terima. Sementara Irene cuma mengangguk acuh, "Sembarangan saja sebar-sebar nomer orang!" Jungkook mendecak emosi, namun nadanya tak meninggi sama sekali.

"Dia minta kontak WA-mu, yasudah aku kasih."

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu?"

"Dianya memaksa, Man."

Jungkook mendengus sebentar. Jeda.

"Kapan?"

Irene mendelik, "Apanya?"

"Kapan dia minta nomorku?"

Sejenak, Irene berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang waktu yang tepat untuk jawaban yang diterimanya, "Baru kemarin malam kalau tidak salah. Saat cek _handpone_ di rumah dia sudah DM aku di IG, minta akun _sosial media_ -mu," kemudian menggedik bahu sekali, "Tapikan kau tidak punya Instagram, Twitter, Path—Facebook sudah tidak pernah dipakai, Line juga jarang dibuka. Kalau di SMS dijamin tidak bakal dibalas, kau kan tidak pernah isi pulsa! Ya sudah, satu-satunya yang aku kasih ya nomor WhatsApp—dengan _warning_ jangan pernah SMSmu tentu saja."

"Ya bilang aku dulu 'kan bisa!"

"Aku sudah bilang kau ya! Lihat _chat_ makanya!" Irene mendecak kesal, "Kau saja yang jarang buka ponsel, nge- _game_ terus _sih_."

Maka Jungkook cuma memutar bola mata kemudian kembali menunduk ke ponselnya.

.

.

.

 **thkim**

.

.

[ 12 PESAN BELUM TERBACA ]

(Apa? Ya Tuhan)

 **yah lama lagi** , 08.25

 **duh** , 08.25

 **hei** , 08.27

 **'ndut** , 08.28

 **gendut** , 08.28

 **GENDUT** , 08.29

 **P** , 08.31

 **P** , 08.31

 **P** , 08.31

 **'ndut oh 'ndut** , 08.32

 **Hoooi** , 08.33

 **JUNGKOOK GENDUT** , 08.35

(Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah)

 **apa sih?!** 08.36. terkirim.

 **cuma oh?** 08.37

 **apanya?** 08.37. terkirim.

 **aku susah payah dapat nomormu dari irene. cuma oh?** 08.38

(Jungkook mencibir kesal)

 **Iya** , 08.38. terkirim.

 **oh** , 08.39

(Nahkan sendirinya juga begitu. Kenapa rewel sekali coba?)

| nyaris Jungkook memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana, andai benda itu tidak kembali bergetar. Jungkook membuka lagi akun WhatsApp-nya dari notifikasi depan |

 **jangan cuma di _read_ hoi!** 08.41

(Duh! Maunya apa sih?!)

 **heh, kau tidak ada pelajaran apa?** 08.42. terkirim.

 **ada** , 08.42

 **lagi matematika** , 08.42

 **hehe** , 08.43

 **yasudah belajar sana** , 08.44. terkirim.

 **malas ah** , 08.44

(Jungkook tengah mengetik sumpah serapah ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba kembali mengirimkan pesan)

 **bolos yuk?** 08.45

.

.

.

" _Naiss_!" sedikit terperangah. Jungkook mengepalkan tangan bahagia dengan sekembar mata yang berbinar-binar. Berbisik heboh menjadikan Irene mendelik padanya. Gadis itu cuma menggeleng masa bodoh kemudian kembali menghadap laptop dan pembelajaran Im _sonsaengnim_.

 _Setidaknya, dia tidak bakal bolos sendirian._

 _Bagus sekali tawarannya, Kim!_

"Ssaem!" Jungkook berteriak dengan benar, mengangkat sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya memasukan ponsel ke saku celana.

"Ya?"

"Izin kamar mandi!"

"Lima menit."

Lantas Jungkook bangkit dari duduk, tanpa mengangguk atau apapun ia bergegas ke luar kelas.

 _Dari pada menahan kantuk seperti idiot?_

 _Toh sudah mau istirahat juga._

.

.

.

 **jeonjungkook.**

.

.

 **balas hoi** , 08.47. terkirim.

 **nah** , 08.50. terkirim.

 **hilang terus** , 08.50. terkirim.

 **P** , 08.52. terkirim.

 **P** , 08.52. terkirim.

 **P** , 08.53. terkirim.

 **gendut** , 08.53. terkirim.

 **...** , 08.54. terkirim.

 **ku** , 08.55. terkirim.

 **akan** , 08.55. terkirim.

 **menanti** , 08.55. terkirim.

 **meski** , 08.56. terkirim.

 **harus** , 08.56. terkirim.

 **penantian** , 08.57. terkirim.

 **panjang** , 08.57. terkirim.

 **ku** , 08.57. terkirim.

 **akan** , 08.57. terkirim.

 **tetap** , 08.58. terkirim.

 **setia** , 08.58. terkirim.

 **menunggumu** , 08.58. terkirim.

 **ku** , 08.59. terkirim.

 **tahu** , 08.59. terkirim.

 **kau** , 08.59. terkirim.

 **hanya** , 08.59. terkirim.

 **untukku** , 09.00. terkirim.

 **biarkan** , 09.00. terkirim.

 **waktuku** , 09.01. terkirim.

 **habis** , 09.01. terkirim.

 **oleh** , 09.01. terkirim.

 **penantian** , 09.02. terkirim.

 **ini** , 09.02. terkirim.

 **hingga** , 09.02. terkirim.

 **kau** , 09.02. terkirim.

 **percaya** , 09.03. terkirim.

 **betapa** , 09.03. terkirim.

 **besar** , 09.04. terkirim.

 **cintaku** , 09.07. terkirim.

 **padamu** , 09.07. terkirim.

 **kutetap** , 09.08. terkirim.

 **menantiii** , 09.08. terkirim.

 **P** , 09.10. terkirim.

 **P** , 09.10. terkirim.

 **P** , 09.10. terkirim.

 **HEH** , 09.12. terkirim.

 **'ndut** , 09.13. terkirim.

[ 3 PESAN BELUM TERBACA ]

 **spam sialan** , 09.16.

 **keluar hoi** , 09.16.

 **depan kelasmu _nih_** , 09.17.

.

.

* * *

; _**friend to buddy.**_

* * *

"Bolos ke mana?" Jungkook berbisik; menggenggam erat behel belakang motor, menguap singkat seraya memperhatikan Taehyung yang memakai helm.

"Sssh," Taehyung bergumam pendek, bermaksud menyumpal mulut berisiknya sebelum mereka keluar area sekolah.

Ketika motor itu melaju melewati parkiran, ia memberi alibi pada satpam YaGook jika mereka hanya mengambil tugas yang tertinggal. Lantas tatkala izin itu didapat, Taehyung memacu motornya menembus jalanan pagi yang cukup lengang.

.

.

* * *

"Minimarket?" Jungkook mencibir culas saat Taehyung berjalan masuk lebih dulu. Ia mengikuti di belakang, tepat mengekori Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berhenti dekat lemari mie, "Tidak ada tempat _nongkrong_ yang lebih oke?"

Setelah mengambil dua cup ramyeon, Taehyung menoleh padanya; memberi senyum menyebalkan tanpa minat, "Mau ke Hantan?"

Maka Jungkook menutup mulut sekejap, "Mati saja sana."

Menghasilkan Taehyung tergelak sejenak, tidak membalas justru berbalik ke mesin air panas. Salah satu ramyeon ia taruh pada pinggir counter— _membiarkan Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya_ , sementara miliknya ia buka dan memasukan bumbu dengan benar, "Makan dulu, baru cari tempat."

Jungkook mendelik, bergantian ke cup ramen di depan, "Wah," sakali ia mendecak, "Dasar miskin. Tidak bisa traktir yang lebih enak apa?"

Ketika mengucurkan air panas ke mie Taehyung tersenyum sarat cemooh, "Siapa yang bilang bakal kutraktir? Bayar punyamu sendiri, enak saja."

"Ei, _pelit_."

Setelah airnya cukup, Taehyung mengaduk isi ramyeon; menutupnya sejenak dan berkata sebelum berbalik, "Aku kan miskin. Maklumi _dong_ ," lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook, mengambil dua kaleng kola sebelum membawanya ke kasir, membayar bawaannya lalu berjalan ke luar.

Jungkook masih memperhatikan, mendelik kesal memeta Taehyung di balik dinding kaca—meletakan mie dan kaleng kola ke meja lantas duduk di kursi yang ada. Menjadikan Jungkook memutar bola mata tatkala mendapati Taehyung dengan tanpa dosa mulai membuka cup ramen.

"Dasar sialan," cibirnya pelan, kemudian menyeduh mie instannya sendiri sebelum sosok di sana selesai makan, "Kusumpahi kau tersedak sumpit."

.

.

* * *

"Aku penasaran satu hal," Jungkook meletakan cup ramyeonnya ke meja, menarik kursi di hadapan Taehyung dan mendudukinya.

"Apa?"

Sejenak, Jungkook memperhatikan sebentar, cara bagaimana Taehyung mengunyah mie yang terlampau tak acuh, "Terlepas dari alasan untuk putus ... mengapa mengajakku pacaran, padahal kau sendiri tidak percaya cinta?"

Kemudian _Jungkook_ tersentak, terkejut luar biasa ketika Taehyung _tersenggruk_ tiba-tiba. Buru-buru ia meraih satu kola, membukanya cepat lantas memberikannya pada Taehyung yang menutup mulut; terbatuk dengan mulut yang penuh mie.

"Maaf-maaf. Apa aku salah bicara?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil menenggak isi kola, menengguknya hampir habis dan menghela napas lega saat keronggongannya tak lagi perih, "Tiba-tiba tanya begitu, sudah gila ya?"

Jungkook reflek terdiam ketika Taehyung menatapnya tepat di mata, "Bangsat ... aku kan cuma penasaran."

Ada hening mengambil alih sementara, menjadikan sepi menggempur mereka di tengah embusan udara musim panas yang sejuk. Sebelum Taehyung mengangguk pelan; mencoba mengerti akhirnya, "Entahlah, aku juga kurang paham," lantas kembali menunduk, mengaduk ramyeon, "Aku ... dari dulu cenderung melakukan apapun hal yang ingin kulakukan. Meski tidak sebarbar kau, tapi kadang-kadang aku juga pendek akal, jadi kejadian tempo hari ... anggap saja kalau aku _tertarik padamu_."

Bungkam. Jungkook tak memiliki alasan untuk membasa dalam sekejap, hingga menit berlalu dan penyuaraan; "Hah?" dari mulutnya yang menganga terdengar linglung.

Taehyung mengembus napas berat, "Aku putus dengan Nancy semalam," tak kunjung ia mendongak menatap balik Jungkook, justru mengaduk asal ramyeon di cup kardus, "Kujujur bilang kalau aku tidak pernah tertarik padanya dari awal," sudut bibirnya terangkat sarkastik, " _Menariknya_ , dia sudah tau ternyata. Dan lagi-lagi seperti ini, entah mengapa bisa-bisanya aku tidak heran. Sama seperti ketika putus dengan Irene, _jadi_ ... kuhanya perlu menunjukan pacar baruku—kemudian segalanya selesai dengan mudah."

"Sama ... seperti putus dengan Irene?" Jungkook mendeguk sekali, keningnya perlahan mengkerut tidak mengerti, "Jadi benar katanya kalau kalian putus karena kau mendua?"

"Tidak," Taehyung menggedik bahu sekali, menyuap mie akhirnya, lalu mengunyah singkat dan menelan, "Secara harfiah ... aku tidak pernah menduakan pacarku."

Maka Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti, "Kau ini bicara apa sebenarnya?"

"Waktu masih dengan Irene ... dia benar-benar pencemburu yang hebat. Tiap kali aku dekat teman perempuan radar curinganya akan meradang sampai ubun-ubun. Lalu suatu hari dia tiba-tiba meminta putus, aku mengiyakannya, karena aku tidak suka memaksakan kehendak pada siapapun—"

" _Well_ , kau memaksakan kehendakmu padaku—"

"Kau _berbeda_."

"Apa?"

"Dengarkan dulu ... kujanjikan kau akan mengerti segalanya," Taehyung menelan liur separuh berat, "Terakhir aku putus dengan Irene dia masih terus datang kepadaku. Meminta kembali dan mengulang segalanya dari awal," ia mendesau, "Dia bilang _mencintaiku_ ... tapi kau tau? Tidak ada cinta yang dibangun di atas ketidak percayaan ... maka aku tak lagi menginginkannya kembali. Puluhan kali—tidak, mungkin ratusan. Aku menolak Irene namun dia selalu kembali hingga kita berada di tahun kedua—aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, tapi dia sendiri yang bilang ... kalau aku sudah bisa memilih yang lain, dia juga akan melakukan hal _sama_. Jadi aku menarik Nancy untuk membuat Irene menjauh dengan sendirinya."

Jungkook masih mendengarkan. Utuh bungkam dan mengerjap memperhatikan pancaran di mata Taehyung terlalu lama, "Lalu ..."

"—lalu aku melakukannya lagi," Taehyung menyela cepat. Memahami bagaimana onix kembar Jungkook menggambarkan bagaimana respon di rasio super lambannya bekerja nyaris macet. Taehyung tersenyum ringkas, mengukir di sudut bibir tanpa makna, "Aku _melakukannya lagi_ Jungkook. Menarikmu untuk membuat Nancy menjauh dengan sendirinya ... _memanfaatkanmu_. Maaf."

 _Untuk pertama kali, Taehyung memanggil namanya._

.

.

* * *

Sunyi mendera di tengah mereka semenjak pernyataan Taehyung di minimarket. Jungkook tidak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana, meski ia paham itu _bukanlah_ pernyataan cinta; tetap saja, cara penyampaian Taehyung beserta tatapannya cukup menjadikan canggung menggempur rasionalisme.

Ditampah Taehyung yang tak pula mempelopori topik pembicaraan, sanggup membuat Jungkook semakin tak dapat berkata.

Dengan begini keduanya memiliki sepi terlalu lama.

Hingga selesai makan dan Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu, Jungkook hanya membuntuti kemanapun Taehyung pergi. Tak banyak bertanya seperti kebanyakan hari tatkala Taehyung menyalakan motor dan membawanya entah ke mana.

Jungkook cuma diam, sementara Taehyung memberi respon yang sulit dijamah.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki daerah perumahan. Masih _sunyi_.

Jungkook tidak lagi memusingkan hening di antara mereka, isi akalnya yang bebas justru terpukau kagum untuk jajaran rumah mewah yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan Taehyung mendelik ke spion, mengukir senyum tipis mendapati pantulan wajah Jungkook yang menganga bodoh.

Dari awal, ia tau dirinya _tak pernah_ menyukai Jungkook. Hal utama yang menjadikannya bertahan dengan sosok ini adalah untuk _pembuktian_ ; **_tentang siapa yang akan jatuh pada akhirnya._**

Kekurang ajaran Jungkook yang menjadikannya berani, tingkah menyebalkan Jungkook yang menjadikannya nekat, namun sampai di detik ini, _keberadaan_ Jungkook yang justru menjadikannya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Telah bertahun-tahun semenjak ia mengetahui apa arti _kasih sayang_ , cinta di hati kecilnya sudah lama _mati_. Rasa iri pada teman-teman menjadi orasi pertama yang menjadikannya tak lagi mempercayai dongeng romansa, maka perlakuan orang tuanya semakin mengajarkannya; bahwa kebahagiaan itu tidaklah nyata.

Segala tentang cinta adalah omong kosong— _sejauh ini_ , begitu yang Taehyung tanamkan pada pendiriannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"Tunggu," Jungkook mencekal tangannya sebelum Taehyung meninggalkan motor lebih jauh.

Si Kim menoleh, menaikan alis bertanya-tanya.

Sejenak Jungkook mengernyit, "Kau mengajakku berkeliling perumahan mewah cuma untuk ... _nongkrong_ di tamannya?"

Hening sebentar.

Kemudian ada senyum remeh yang mengukir di wajah Taehyung, "Kenapa?" ajunya pertama, mata itu memicing menyebalkan, "Mau ke rumahku? Ah ... ide bagus _sih_ , jam segini rumahku sepi jadi tidak bakal ada yang _mengganggu_ kita."

Maka Jungkook bungkam, mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga Jungkook berceletuk asal, "Kau mau kuperkosa?" ia melepas cengkraman di pergelangan Taehyung buat menepak kepala itu separuh kesal, lantas berjalan lebih dulu mencari bangku taman.

Menyisakan Taehyung yang mendesis nyeri, menggusak belakang kepalanya. _Hazel_ kembarnya mengikuti punggung Jungkook menjauh, "Gendut! Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak boleh pukul-pukul kepala!"

Jungkook tidak membalas, hanya mengangkat tangan kanan; menunjukan acungan jari tengah.

Menjadikan Taehyung bergumam luar biasa kesal, "Si brengsek satu itu, benar-benar _deh_ ," namun tak lama kemudian, ia justru tertawa pelan sambil mengusap kembali helaian di belakang. Mengikuti langkah Si Jeon kemudian.

Akan tetapi Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Langkah kakinya macet, mati secara reflek dan menganga beberapa detik. Melihat Jungkook terjelembab di sana, tersandung kaki-kakinya sendiri dengan luar biasa tak elit.

Lantas tatkala rasionalnya kembali, Taehyung menahan napas sejenak. Masih menganga sebelum gelegak berisiknya terdengar luar biasa heboh.

Mendengar tawa itu, Jungkook yang tengah mengomeli kakinya sendiri menoleh seketika. Onix kembarnya memicing jengah pada Taehyung, "EI, BANGSAT! ORANG KENA MUSIBAH _TUH_ DIBANTU, BUKANNYA MENERTAWAI! SIALAN DASAR!"

Di posisi Taehyung justru mencibir dengan kekanak-kanakan, mengulang teriakan Jungkook tanpa suara. Menggerak-gerakan gimik dan gestur tubuhnya begitu hiperbola. Lalu tergelak kembali, "MAMPUS, MAKANYA JADI ORANG KALAU IDIOT YA JANGAN KELEWATAN!" dan Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa. Masih di tempat, tanpa minat menolong sama sekali. Begitu bahagia sementara Jungkook tengah mengumpulkan jiwa kanibalismenya buat memangsa Taehyung samapi ke tulang-tulang.

.

.

.

Karena nyatanya Taehyung merasakan _gemas_ di pangkal akalnya; untuk segala irasional yang terlalu mudah dan tak berpikir panjang itu. Jungkook yang sangat-sangat _gampang_ melupakan situasi canggung adalah hal yang patut disyukuri.

Sebab tatkala tak banyak orang yang mampu mengerti egoisme setinggi langitnya, Jungkook dengan begitu mudah berdiri di posisi pertama; menjadi figur yang terlalu enteng menjadikannya tertawa, menggeser teman-teman dan rentetan gadis yang selalu berusaha mengerti dirinya. Dan Taehyung tidak menampik kenyataan, bahwa entah semenjak kapan rasionya _menginginkan_ Jungkook selalu ada, di sini, di sisinya; untuk masa-masa ketika hati kecilnya melara akan ketidak adilan dunia.

Taehyung sangat membutuhkannya—keberadaan Jungkook untuk kembali menjadikannya _tenang_ tanpa butuh penjelasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

* * *

 **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_**

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.

— **31.03.2018. / 09.04.2018. /** **28.04.2018.**


	5. last

5 / 5  
; _hear me, pabo-nim._

 **Colorful Gray** **  
 **ending.****

 **©Jo Liyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

Taehyung memarkirkan motor di garasi rumah, keceriaan itu membanjiri wajah tampannya yang didera lebam-lebam tipis.

Ia melepas helm, menuruni motor dan bersiul. Ada sensasi menyenangkan sebab _perjalanan_ dengan Jungkook sore tadi, bahkan seusai senja memasuki malam, ketika ia menurunkan Jungkook di depan pagar kediaman Jeon; Taehyung membuang gundah hati sebab kebahagiaan.

Mungkin memang benar jikala hanya Jungkook yang mampu membuatnya _seperti ini_.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu, tidak lagi terkejut mendapati wajah ayahnya menyambut dengan emosi meletup-letup.

"Dari mana lagi kau, hah?!"

Senyum di paras itu memudar, Taehyung mendengus tipis sambil memutar mata, tanpa mengacuhkan kemarahan ayahnya ia berjalan ke kamar.

"KIM TAEHYUNG—"

"APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU?!" Taehyung balas menyalak, tempramennya berada di puncak seiring memutar tubuh kembali menghadap kedua orang itu; ia bisa lihat, bagaimana ibunya di sana tengah menahan tangis.

— _benar_ , kedua mereka sama-sama memuakan.

Ia mengerjap emosi, retinanya merah perpaduan sensi dan sensasi anonim tentang kepedihan, rasa iri pada anak-anak di luar sana seketika menerjangnya, "INI BAHKAN BELUM JAM DELAPAN! DAN KAU BERLAGAK SEPERTI BIASA SEAKAN AKU PULANG DI PAGI BUTA!" jeda mengintrupsi tatkala napasnya terembus kacau tanpa ritme, "MEMANG DASARNYA KAU HANYA INGIN MENCARI-CARI KESALAHANKU 'KAN? _BILANG_ _SAJA_ ... KALAU KAU MAU MEMUKULKU— _BILANG_! PUKUL AKU SEKARANG! TIDAK PERLU MEMBUAT BANYAK DRAMA!"

Maka Taehyung hanya menjadikan tempramental yang pria itu tahan melebur dalam sekejap, menghasilkan _debum_ kembali menggema, kali ketiga di minggu ini; bunyi bising dari perih tamparan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

.

.

* * *

Memasuki malam pada pukul sepuluh, Jungkook baru selesai berpakaian seusai mandi, ia terduduk di bibir kasur; mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_ ibunya.

Sekembar onixnya mendelik ketika notifikasi berbunyi. Jungkook mematikan _hair dryer_ , menaruh di nakas dan mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

.

 **thkim**

.

.

[ Pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan ke chat ini dan  
panggilan kini diamankan dengan enkripsi end-to-  
end. Ketuk untuk info selengkapnya. ]

.

[ HARI INI. ]

.

 **Gendut.** 22.09

.

.

.

Jungkook berekedip beberapa kali, menarik senyum di sudut separuh kesal.

Akan tetapi membayangi perjalanan mereka sore ini _cukup_ membuat hati kecilnya bergemuruh senang.

.

.

.

 **thkim**

.

.

 **kenapa bos?** 22.10. terkirim.

 **bisa keluar?** 22.10

 _Hah? Jam segini?_

 **kenapa?** 22.10

 **rindu :*** 22.11.

 **faq, bangsat** , 22.11. terkirim.

 **hehe** , 22.12.

( Jungkook menanti bebarapa saat, terdiam untuk menunggu _chat_ lain masuk. Sedikit mewanti-wanti Si idiot itu bakal mengebomnya dengan _spamming_ _chat_ lagi.

Namun hingga beberapa menit, Taehyung tidak kunjung mengirim apapun.

Seperti bukan Kim Taehyung. )

 _Apa sedang sibuk?_

 _Makan?_

 _Mandi?_

 _Tapi WAnya aktif?_

 **taehyung** , 22.23. terkirim.

 **ya sayang?** 22.23.

 **mati sana.** 22.23. terkirim.

 **hehe** , 22.23.

 **taehyung ...** , 22.24. terkirim.

 **apa sih taehyung-taehyung terus?** 22.24.

 **minta cium?** 22.24.

 **serius kadal** , 22.25. terkirim.

 **hehe.** 22.25.

 _Si brengsek ini kenapa sih?_

 _Tadi pagi_ chat _nya heboh sendiri._

 _Sekarang jadi sok cool begini._

 _Random sekali, dasar sialan!_

 **taehyung** , 22.29. terkirim.

 **apaaa 'ndut?** 22.29.

 **mau ketemu di mana?** 22.30. terkirim.

.

.

* * *

Di minimarket dekat rumahnya, Jungkook menunggu Taehyung. Bersandar ke kursi memasukan tangan-tangan ke kantung jaket hitam yang dikenakannya; sesekali menenggak isi kopi kaleng yang ia beli dua. Jungkook menoleh tiap tiga menit, memeta sekeliling mencari keberadaan Si idiot Taehyung. Daerah itu masih ramai jam segini, bisa dia lihat siswa-siswa sekolah lain baru pulang dari tempat les.

Maka Jungkook mendesau sekali, tatapannya separuh kantuk separuh malas, ia mengeluarkan ponsel; menyalakan aplikasi _game_ dan memainkannya menepis bosan. Memang dasarnya Jungkook susah fokus pada sekitar, hingga godaan genit siswi-siswi SMP pada meja sebelah itu tak ia sadari sama sekali.

Lantas tatkala Taehyung sampai, memarkirkan motor tak jauh di sana dan berjalan ke arahnya; Jungkook pun _tak akan_ menyadarinya andai sosok itu tidak menarik kursi di sebrang, menduduki dan mengambil kopi utuh di meja, membuka pengaitnya dan menenggak tanpa dosa.

Jungkook mendelik, tersentak kecil. Maka mendapati Taehyung di sana dengan topi dan tudung hoodie kelabu menutupi seutuh raga; membuatnya lantas AFK dari _game_. Ia mematikan ponsel, memasukannya lagi ke saku.

"Buat apa mengajak bertemu?"

Taehyung meletakan kaleng itu ke meja, "Kopimu aku minum loh."

"Memang kubeli untukmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ajak ketemuan lagi?"

"Aku rindu, kan sudah kubilang. Hehe."

Jungkook mengernyit, ia paham rasa pekanya kadang kala mati total, namun gelagat Taehyung saat ini benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"Buka topimu, sialan. Mukamu gelap."

"Kenapa? Ketagihan lihat mukaku ya?"

"Serius bangsat."

"Hehe."

Jungkook memutar bola mata, lalu diam tak lagi bicara, hanya memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Taehyung tidak terlalu jelas dari bayang-bayang topi dan tudung hoodie. Jungkook memeta perlahan, membiarkan Taehyung terus mengenggak kopi.

"Hei."

Remaja Kim ini mendengung pelan, "Mm?"

"Mau ke tempat lain?"

Sunyi sebentar.

Taehyung cuma diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Maka Jungkook sudah cukup memiliki paham jika ada yang tidak beres di sini._

Ia bangkit, berjalan memutar berdiri di sisi Taehyung, tiba-tiba menggerakan tangan merogoh saku hoodie sosok itu dan mengambil kunci motornya, "Ayo. Aku yang bawa," lantas melangkah mendahului Taehyung, membiarkan Si Kim mengembus napas pasrah sebelum mengekorinya; menggenggam kaleng kopi separuh erat, meninggalkan kaleng lain yang telah kosong di meja.

Taehyung naik di jok belakang, ketika Jungkook memakai helm sosok itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, menyandarkan kening di bahunya. Ada desir aneh merasuk, Jungkook menunduk pelan, melihat bagaimana jemari Taehyung yang masih memegang kopi melingkar di pinggangnya.

Ia menelan liur, tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pergelangan Taehyung, "Ke mana?"

"Terserah."

Jungkook mengangguk, menahan napas merasakan embusan hangan menembus punggung jaketnya, "Tidur saja, nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Taehyung bergumam pelan, "Oke ...," ia mengecangkan pelukannya, mengghirup wangi menggemaskan dari aroma parfum Jungkook, "—ayo! _Go go_!"

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tidak lagi mengalami syok teramat sangat ketika mereka sampai di tempat sepi tak jauh dari rumahnya, Taehyung meurunkan tudung hoodie dan melepas topinya; menunjukan bagaimana seluruh lebam dan luka di bibirnya masih terlihat segar.

Mereka duduk di beton pinggiran tempat pohon-pohon kecil, memarkirkan motor di sisi jalan dan memiliki sepi yang cukup lama.

Sekali, Jungkook menghela napas; mengalihkan atensi dan berpikir separuh pedih. Sepertinya tidak sampai lima jam lalu Taehyung hanya memiliki luka-luka bekas dan kebiruan yang pudar di wajah mengesalkannya yang ceria, masih memakinya asal-asalan dan nyaris tidak berhenti tergelak menertawainya yang tersandung.

... _tapi sekarang?_

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya."

Jungkook mendongak, mendesau lumayan lama memeta langit kota; tidak memiliki bintang, cuma ada kosong dan gelap, "Kenapa?"

"Aku meneriakinya."

"Kenapa meneriakinya?"

"Dia memarahiku."

"Alasannya?"

"Tidak ada. Kurasa dia hanya ingin memarahiku," Jungkook bisa dengar cara bicara Taehyung yang kaku dan monoton, "... mencari-cari masalah untuk alasan bisa memukulku. Kurasa begitu—"

"Otak udang," Jungkook menyela ketus.

Sanggup menjadikan Taehyung mendongak, separuh tak percaya menatapnya.

Jungkook mendesau sekali, menggerit acuh dan berucap seakan kepada langit, "Memangnya sinetron? Ayahmu jadi pemeran antagonis dan kau protagonis yang sengsara ...," ia mendecih kemudian, "Jangan terlalu banyak _nonton_ TV saranku _sih_."

Taehyung mengernyit sebab ini, _hazel_ nya mengkilat memeta Jungkook nyaris tanpa kedip; ada sesak di jantung hatinya mendengar kata-kata itu ... _terlebih dari mulut Jungkook_ , entah bagaimana membuatnya jauh lebih mudah tersulut emosi, "Apa maksudmu?" geramnya marah.

Jungkook terkekeh masa bodoh, kemudian menghela napas, "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, kau juga harus lihat cara berpikir orang lain loh."

"Lalu apa gunanya?!" sentak Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh, sekejap menjadikan irasional Si Kim lululantak, mereka bersitatap cukup lama hingga Taehyung tak dapat menyuarakan tempramentalnya yang mencekik di kerongkongan.

 _Bahkan Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa Jungkook berhasil menjadikannya bungkam._

"Aku yakin ayahmu memiliki alasan," jeda, sebelah tangannya bergerak menggenggam punggung tangan Taehyung di pangguan, "Kurasa ada kalanya kau harus memberi kesempatan untuk ayahmu mengomel sampai selesai, dengarkan saja Tae, jika kau tidak bisa menahan emosi ... bayangkan kalau yang tengah memarahimu itu bibi Jang, mantan pengasuhmu. Atau, kau bisa tidak perlu menggubris amarahnya, menghayalkan hal-hal lain saat ayahmu berceloteh ... asal kau tetap berada di sana, memeberi kesempatan dan dengarkan dia sampai selesai," ia mengusap punggung tangan Taehyung dengan ibu jari, memberi sengatan hangat dan menunjukan betapa masih ada orang-orang yang peduli, "Aku yakin walaupun marah di depanmu, ayahmu pasti berpikir banyak hal setelah kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Tidak ada orang tua yang ingin menyakiti anaknya, Tae. Bahkan singa pun _tidak_ ," jeda, napasnya mengembus lebih berat, "Ayahmu marah karena kau kurang ajar. Andai kau bertindak lebih tenang ... pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

Jungkook tengah berusaha menjadi rasional, akan tetapi Taehyung justru mengeratkan graham, puncak emosinya menyala; namun sesuatu tentang Jungkook tak mampu menjadikan tempramentalnya terlampiaskan begitu saja. Ia mendeguk sekali, perlahan melepas genggaman Jungkook di tangannya, "Jangan sok tau."

Sekali Jungkook menghela napas, sudut bibirnya terangkat kemudian, "Lihat ... aku yang bukan ayahmu, bukan orang yang menanggung kehidupanmu, bukan pria yang mencari uang untuk membesarkanmu— _liat_ , Tae. Aku. Bahkan _aku_ yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa kesal dengan kelakuanmu yang begini. Kau keras kepala, dan kurasa itu titik didihnya."

"Jungkook, jangan sok tau—!"

"Bukannya aku sok tau!" Jungkook menyela lebih keras, "Tapi memang ini faktanya."

Menjadikan Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, Jungkook bisa lihat bagaimana cara Taehyung menatapnya dipenuhi angkara utuh, tapi binar mata itu perlahan meredup, terganti _kilapan basah_ seiring Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri, "Kau tidak tau keluargaku ...," gemetar. Jungkook bisa dengar suara Taehyung begitu _gemetar_.

Maka ia nyaris tak memiliki tanggapan, rasionya semakin kacau dan akal logisnya yang lambat merespon menjadikannya terdiam.

Membatu tatkala air mata menetes di ujung pelupuk Taehyung, menjadikannya menunduk menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Taehyung tersengguk sekali, "Kau tidak tau Jungkook, _kau tidak tau_ ..."

Separuh rasionalismenya tak dapat melakukan apapun, namun irasionalnya yang terlalu spontan menjadikan refleknya bergerak. Jungkook menggerakan tangannya yang mengepal kuat, meraih kepala Taehyung perlahan dan memeluknya terlalu erat, membiarkan air mata itu teredam di dadanya.

Ia mengigit bibir, perih menjalar ke sanubari mendengar bagaimana isakan Taehyung memecah sunyi.

 _Bagaimana bisa anak semengesalkan Taehyung menjadi sebegini rapuh?_

 _Jungkook mengigit bibir_ , lagi, dan kini nyaris menjadikannya terluka. Sekembar irisnya berpendar basah tanpa sadar, hidung hingga telinganya memerah menahan sesak. Ia memeluk Taehyung semakin erat, menunduk menenggelamkan wajah di rambut itu, "Ya aku tidak tau," ia bergumam lirih, "Aku tidak tau Taehyung, aku _memang_ tidak tau. Tapi jika kau terus seperti ini, tidak akan ada ujung yang teraih pada akhirnya ... _tidak ada_ ," Jungkook bisa merasakan jemarinya gemetar, punggung Taehyung menjadi sandaran tempatnya mengusap begitu hati-hati, "... tapi tolong, demi kebaikanmu, hanya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Tolong pulang, Taehyung, _pulang_. Dengarkan orang tuamu, cukup satu kali, biarkan mereka bicara denganmu hingga selesai. _Demi kebaikanmu_ ... yah?"

.

.

* * *

; _**loving amore's.**_

* * *

Malam semakin larut menuju angkasa raya, Taehoon terduduk di ruang tengah, pada sofa tunggal itu ia menggepal jemari; amarah terpancar utuh dari sekembar matanya. Taehee berdiam di sofa lain, tersenyum singkat ketika bibi Jung meletakan gelas-gelas teh di meja.

Untuk kesekian malam yang sunyi wanita paruh baya itu mendengar bagaimana nyonya rumahnya berbisik _terimakasih_ teramat lirih sambil meremat pelan bauhnya. Bukannya bibi Jung tidak memahami, bertahun-tahun ia bekerja di rumah besar ini; semenjak dulu sekali ketika Kim Taehoon masih pelajar SMA sampai pada suatu ketika ia mengasuh putra dari lelaki yang dipanggilnya tuan, hingga lulus sekolah menengah awal. Maka nyaris satu bulan lalu tatkala ia mengambil cuti tahunan, masa di mana tuan mudanya selalu datang hampir di setiap malam; selalu cukup menjadikannya semakin paham _kekacauan_ keluarga ini, persoalan tentang fase curam kepercayaan dan bagaimana pekerjaan melumpuhkan kasih sayang. Kini berimbas pada bagaimana Si kecil Taehyung tumbuh tanpa perhatian.

Tidak ada lagi bocah penurut yang selalu menanyakan _kapan_ orang tuanya pulang, tidak ada lagi sosok ceria yang menunggu-nunggu di depan pintu dengan kertas gambar bernilai A di belakang punggung pada jam kepulangan ibunya, tidak ada lagi Si mungil yang berdoa di setiap malam-malamnya sebelum tidur; berharap semoga esok hari ayahnya pulang lebih cepat dan mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Sekarang, tersisa Kim Taehyung, anak laki-laki yang tumbuh menjadi remaja pembangkang tak tau aturan.

"Bagaimana cara kau membesarkannya selama ini?" Taehoon bersuara pertama, vokalnya keras membentak, fokus itu tertuju ke lain arah akan tetapi intonasinya menusuk Taehee yang terdiam.

Lantas, wanita ini menoleh sengit, "Kau bertanya padaku?" ia mendecih sekali, terpancar jelas bagaimana kilatan emosional menjadikan matanya berair, "Wah, pintar sekali. Katakan pada dirimu sendiri bagaimana kau mendidiknya!"

"Kau ibunya! Mestinya ini pertanyaan mutlak untukmu!"

"Lalu apa? Jika aku ibunya, kau tidak memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membesarkannya? Mendidiknya? Memberi arahan padanya?! Kita sama-sama bekerja! Jangan melimpahkan segalanya padaku!"

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang mestinya kau berhenti dari dunia panggung! Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku!" pada akhirnya, Taehoon menoleh; menepuk keras pegangan sofa di lengan kanan, "Sudah tidak becus jadi istri, sekarang kau juga tidak pantas menjadi ibu!"

Air mata itu mengalir tanpa Taehee sadari, ia menahan napas sejenak; memberi jeda menahan isakan, " _Dulu_ ... padahal dulu kau bilang, kau yang bilang akan membiarkanku tetap berdiri di duniaku setelah menikah ... kau bilang akan mendukung karirku—KAU YANG BILANG TAEHOON! KAU YANG BILANG! Ba— _bahkan kau janji padaku_ ..."

"ITU SEBELUM KITA PUNYA TAEHYUNG! KAU MESTINYA BERHENTI EGOIS DAN PIKIRKAN KELUARGA INI! KAU SEORANG IBU—HARUSNYA KAU INGAT POSISIMU!"

"JANGAN MEMUTAR BALIK FAKTA!" air mata mengalir daras di wajah wanita itu, mata memerahnya berpendar kacau dan senggukan menjadikan respirasinya terjeda berulang kali, "Aku selalu berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik, menjadi istri yang baik, dan _sebaik_ mungkin menjaga keluarga ini ... aku—pa, padahal, padahal aku sudah bilang saat Taehyung di usia dua ... aku sudah bilang akan membawanya kemanapun tempatku tampil, aku akan menjaganya dengan pelukanku sendiri, aku akan menjadi ibu yang melindungi anakku kapanpun ... tapi, ta—TAPI KAU TIDAK MENGIZINKANNYA! KAU BILANG TERSERAH APA MAUKU DAN BIARKAN TAEHYUNG DIURUS BIBI JUNG, AGAR MEDIA TIDAK MELIPUTNYA—KAU YANG MENGIZINKANKU BEBAS! TAPI SEKARANG KAU BERUSAHA MENGHAKIMIKU?!" wanita itu menggeleng tidak habis pikir, "... benar-benar kepala keluarga yang hebat kau ini."

Taehoon bangkit, parasnya terpeta begitu keras dan penuh angkara utuh. Sekembar _hazel_ nya terpancar amarah meletup, "Dengar—kau paham betapa menyesalnya aku mengatakan itu pada wanita _tidak punya otak_ sepertimu?!" ia mendecih sekali, "Asal kau tau ... TIDAK ADA AYAH GILA YANG RELA MEMBIARKAN PUTRANYA DIBESARKAN ORANG LAIN!" ia berteriak keras, mendeguk sambil mengepal jemarinya kuat; menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah istrinya, "Aku hanya mencoba memberi pilihan padamu ... aku berusaha melihat cintamu—TAPI KAU LEBIH MEMILIH KARIR IDIOTMU KETIMBANG DARAH DAGINGMU SENDIRI! KAU _LEBIH_ _MEMILIH_ KESENANGANMU DARIPADA KELUARGA INI!" ia menujuk figura besar di atas televisi, foto keluarga dengan Taehyung kecil yang memberikan cengir menggemaskan, dalam gendongan Sang ayah dengan jemari mungil yang menggandeng tangan ibunya, "Jika saja pekerjaanku tidak memakan banyak waktu, jika saja rekan bisnisku bukan orang-orang di mancanegara ... jika saja aku tidak memikirkan perkembangan putraku—AKU AKAN MEMBESARKAN TAEHYUNG DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! AKU AKAN BERSAMANYA SEPANJANG HARI! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEGALA WAKTUKU UNTUK MENUNJUKAN BETAPA AKU MENCINTAINYA!" sekali Taehoon menggerit, menghela napas, tangannya terarah menunjuk langsung wajah Taehee yang semakin menderaskan air mata, "... jika saja aku tau putraku akan menjadi seperti ini ... MESTINYA AKU MENCERAIKANMU DI WAKTU YANG SAMA KETIKA KAU MENJAWAB TAWARANKU! KARENA HARUSNYA AKU TAU— _HARUSNYA AKU TAU_ TAEHYUNG LEBIH MEMBUTUHKAN KASIH SAYANG DARIPADA SEORANG IBU!"

Maka yang terjadi seterusnya adalah teriakan demi _teriakan_ mengudara, menggema di antara mereka selayak malam-malam selama ini.

.

.

.

Dini hari menjelang pukul satu, pintu kediaman itu terbuka, mendecit bersamaan langkah sepatu menjejak masuk. Bersama gerak reflek lebih cepat, Taehoon berdiri pertama disusul istrinya di belakang. Menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dengan cara yang tak jauh beda _selayak malam-malam_ kemarin.

"Aku tidak sangka kau akan pulang malam ini," Taehoon berhenti di sebelah putranya yang terdiam dari langkah, "Setelah bertingkah seperti itu ... bukankah terlalu awal untuk kembali?"

Taehyung diam, iris matanya menyiratkan kekosongan. _Hazel_ itu tak menatap balik kedua orang tuanya, hati kecilnya mengudarakan tempramental akan tetapi rasionalismenya berusaha menggendalikan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengontrol sentimentil dengan mengepal jemari kuat-kuat di saku hoodie.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku meragukan masa depan cerah di kehidupanmu ...," pria itu memberi jeda; menyimak begitu teliti bagaimana ekspresi putranya terlihat tak seperti biasa, terlalu kosong dan hampa— _tak acuh_ , akan tetapi berusaha mendengarkan. Sejenak Taehoon menjeda lebih lama, menimbang-nimbang makian apa yang akan remaja kecil ini lontarkan padanya; menyulut emosinya dan kembali menjadikan malam ini dipenuhi segala penyesalan baginya—untuk seluruh kekerasan yang lepas atas tempramentalnya, "Mau jadi apa kau, hah?!" pertanyaan mutlak yang selalu sama. Sebab ia memahami tak lagi ada pembuka pembicaraan yang bisa ia mulai ketika bersama putranya.

Sekali ia menghela napas, mulai mengerti cara Taehyung bertingkah laku saat ini. Mendengarkan, _benar_ , namun nyaris tak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Kim Taehyung—!"

Kemudian, Taehoon tak lagi terkejut ketika putranya menoleh; dengan _hazel_ sama seperti kepemilikannya berpendar tajam, sambil mengendalikan gelagat tempramen berucap luar biasa dingin, "Jika bukan karena _seseorang_ aku juga tidak ingin kembali hari ini, aku tidak butuh masa depan cerah dan aku tidak tau mau jadi apa," Taehyung menggerit, caranya menatap perlahan melunak ketika mendesau, akan tetapi bagaimana retinanya terbaca luar biasa kacau, "Apa itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

Taehee di belakang sana mengerti, begitu memahami bagaimana gelagat Taehyung saat ini tengah menahan segala egoisme remajanya.

"Katakan apapun yang kalian inginkan, bicarakan dengan cepat, aku lelah."

Maka gelinyar dari intonasi Taehyung bahkan terlalu sanggup menjadikan Taehoon terdiam, bungkam beberapa waktu mendapati _ada yang benar-benar salah_ dari putranya. Kekuatiran merasuk dalam sekejap, menemukan Taehyung yang seperti ini justru menjadikannya lebih takut kehilangan. Bukannya ia menyukai putranya yang pembangkang, namun perangai Taehyung yang berubah setelah apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu kebelakang menjadi lubang hitam tersendiri.

Akan tetapi sebagaimanapun gentar itu tercipta, Taehoon mencoba tetap pada perinsipnya, "Sudah sedewasa apa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

Ekspresinya masih bertahan pada posisi sama, tetapi jemari di saku hoodie itu mengerat lebih kencang, "Tidak bisakah _kita_ gunakan waktu lebih benar? Aku benar-benar lelah saat ini."

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Lihat!" Taehyung menaikan vokal nadanya, separuh menghentak dari intonasi dingin itu, "Aku sudah perkirakan ini _percuma_ saja! Bahkan ketika aku mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang kalian _seperti katanya_ , segalanya tetap _percuma_! Saat aku berusaha mendengarkan ocehanmu, sia-sia, kau justru mencari topik lain dan mencari alasan macam-macam! LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" Taehyung mendeguk sekali, iris matanya berpendar murka luar biasa, namun mengingat bagaimana kehangatan dari pelukan Jungkook dengan usapan dan segala bisikan itu terus mempercayainya; justru membuatnya semakin rapuh.

Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung kalah, mutlak dalam _kecuraman_ tatkala emosional yang ditahannya justru menbuat air mata itu menetes.

"... _aku harus bagaimana_ ...?" ia terisak sekali. Tetap menatap di retina ayahnya tanpa gentar, sama skelai tak mencoba menghapus deras tangisnya; Taehyung tidak menutup-nutupi, ia tidak mendunduk dan tetap menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat, "Aku lelah menunggu kalian selama ini, aku lelah berdoa pada Tuhan, aku lelah mengharapkan kasih sayang, aku lelah merasakan iri pada kebanyakan anak di luar sana—AKU LELAH! Kalau memang kalian tidak bisa lagi bersama ... tolong jangan libatkan aku, jangan jadikan aku alasan, jangan menjadikanku batu sandungan ... _cukup_ —a, aku sudah cukup, selama ini, ditelantarkan kalian demi pekerjaan ... demi uang yang kalian bilang untuk kebahagiaanku ... _sudah cukup_. _Aku_ _lelah_. Jangan membuatku merasakan segalanya semakin tidak adil ... aku tidak butuh apapun, aku tidak menginginkan uang, aku bahkan tidak lagi mengharapkan kasih sayang, dan aku juga tidak butuh kebersamaan kalian—untuk menciptakan keluarga yang sempurna ... _aku tidak butuh kebohongan_! AKU LELAH!"

Tak lagi ada kata yang terlontar setelah itu, Taehee telah menangis di belakang suaminya; menutup mulut menatap iba Sang putra yang tetap berusaha kuat dalam isak pilu. Sementara Taehoon tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk membuka mulut, segala fokusnya hanya tertuju pada bagaimana sengguk demi senggukan terlepas dari pertahan Taehyung menjadikan jantung hatinya melara. Penyesalan itu menggempur lebih curam, _perasaan gagal menjadi seorang ayah._

.

.

* * *

Keesokan hari di minggu pagi, Taehyung terbangun tanpa menemukan kedua orang tuanya di rumah. Ia berjalan ke dapur, melangkah cepat memeluk bibi Jung yang menata makanan ke meja, menyandarkan pipinya di punggung wanita itu, "Terimakasih," lirihnya pelan.

Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak, terdiam sebentar hingga pada akhirnya tersenyum tulus; menepuk sayang pergelangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajah, mengigit bibir mengendalikan emosi. Masih teringat jelas ingatan malam kemarin, waktu-waktu tatkala ia mengeluarkan habis segala isi hatinya selama ini, mencurahkan seluruhnya tepat di hadapan orang tuanya, dan kemudian terisak dengan _memalukan_. Taehyung berusaha melupakannya, akan tetapi bagaimana cara ayahnya mengambil pergerakan pertama setelah diam terlalu lama menjadikan Taehyung membeku atas segala rasionalisme, _pria itu memeluknya_ , mengusap belakang kepalanya dan terus bergumam maaf dan _maaf_. Hingga di satu titik ketika ibunya melangkah dari kaki-kakinya yang rapuh, menggenggam kedua tangannya dan lungsur dari pijakannya dengan isakan pilu luar biasa. Kemudian yang Taehyung dengar dari segalanya adalah ucapan _sama_ yang terlontar bagai benang kusut. _Maaf, maaf, maaf_.

Maka Taehyung tidak lagi merasa diterantarkan, tidak ada lagi rasa terbuang dan terasingkan dari sebuah _rasa cinta_. Ia tidak menyalahi Tuhan, tidak juga meraung untuk segala kesempurnaan; karena nyatanya, meski pembicaan malam kemarin justru berakhir dengan titik _perceraian_ orang tuanya, komitmen untuk menjaga Taehyung dari dua arah berbeda ... kesepakatan ini lebih membuatnya bahagia. Sebab euforia hangat itu mengudara dari senyum yang tercetak di masing-masing wajah lega orang tuanya.

 _Titik didih atas segala kekacauan ini menghilang, hanya dengan pembicaan singkat yang penuh makna._

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, mengembus napas pelan dan tersenyum di punggung wanita itu, " _Terimakasih_ ... terimakasih bibi selalu ada untukku selama ini, terimakasih telah menggantikan orang tua di sisiku, terimakasih sudah menjagaku sepenuh hati ... terimakasih untuk segalanya— _terimakasih banyak_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **thkim**

.

.

[ Pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan ke chat ini dan  
panggilan kini diamankan dengan enkripsi end-to-  
end. Ketuk untuk info selengkapnya. ]

.

[ HARI INI. ]

.

 **Gendut sayang,** 07.42

 **jangan cari masalah pagi-pagi sialan,** 07.44. terkirim.

 **ih kasar :(** 07.44.  
 **padahal kemarin peluk-peluk aku** , 07.44.

 **tukang balon jauh** , 07.45. terkirim.

 **hah?** 07.45.

 **kalo ada bocah nangis pasti mintanya balon, gendong, sama peluk** , 07.46. terkirim.  
 **nah tukang balonnya jauh, kau berat seperti babi jadi aku tidak mau gendong, yasudah peluk saja biar diam** , 07.46. terkirim.

 **wah balasnya panjang ya?** 07.46.  
 **bisa nih dibuat cerpen :v** 07.46.

 **bangsat** , 07.47. terkirim.

 **jalan yuk?** 07.48.

 **jemput** , 07.47. terkirim.

 **oke,** 07.48.

 **traktir** , 07.47. terkirim.

 **oke,** 07.48.

 **jangan _ngaret_** , 07.47. terkirim.

 **okeee 'ndut,** 07.48.

.

.

* * *

"Orang tuaku mau cerai," itu yang Taehyung ucapkan pertama ketika menghentikan laju motor di pinggir pantai, ia melepas helm, mendelik ke spion memperhatikan reaksi Jungkook di jok belakang.

"Ei? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Taehyung tergelak kecil, "Karena saranmu _nih_ jadi begini."

Taehyung memeta lebih lama, memahami bagaimana isi kepala Jungkook yang memiliki kelambatan proses tengah mencerna. Kemudian, ia mesti menjauhkan telinga tatkala Jungkook memajukan wajah, menatapnya tepat di sisi pipi kemudian berteriak keras, "HAH?!" seketika menjadikan pendengarannya tuli temporer.

"Hei! Sudah gila ya?!"

"Bagaimana bisa gara-gara saranku mereka malah bercerai?!"

Ada sunyi yang lumayan lama setelah itu, Taehyung menatapnya langsung; sekembar retina mereka bertemu dengan bagaimana Jungkook menatapnya terlihat luar biasa lucu. Maka Taehyung terlupa ketika denyut di telinganya mereda, hanya untuk tergelak pelan dan mempertemukan kening mereka sesaat, "Semuanya karena ulahmu pokoknya, lemot sekali _sih_ ," senyumnya melebar, lebam di wajahnya menjadi pemanis yang semakin luar biasa. Taehyung menjauhkan wajah mereka, terkekeh terakhir dan turun dari motor, "Bawa plastiknya," lantas melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook yang mendengus kesal.

Remaja Jeon itu menggerit pelan, melompat turun dan mengambil plastik di stang motor. Roti-roti dan minuman kaleng yang mereka beli di minimarket sebelumnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hampir mengikuti kaki-kaki Taehyung, sudut matanya lebih dulu melihat tiga anak kecil yang meringkuk di salah satu toko pada pinggir jalan, di sebrang area pantai. Mata polos mereka memperhatikan lalu-lalang orang. Entah atas dasar apapun, Jungkook dengan jiwa frontalnya memutar arah seketika, beralih dari jejak Taehyung dan berjalan mendekati anak-anak itu.

Semakin dekat, ia bisa lihat noda kotor di masing-masing pakaian, rambut lepek dan raga kurus yang rapuh. Jungkook berjongkok di depan ketiganya, tersenyum canggung ketika satu diantaranya terlihat takut, "Aku Jungkook, kalian sedang apa?"

Yang paling besar menjawab dengan lugunya, mungkin sekitaran delapan tahun menurut Jungkook, "Menunggu mama berjualan ikan," tangan mungilnya menunjuk seorang wanita yang sibuk melayani orang-orang tidak jauh dari area toko.

"Tidak menunggu di rumah? Papa kalian ke mana?"

Mereka menggeleng bersamaan. Kemudian Jungkook dibuat terdiam ketika anak yang paling kecil menunjuk angkasa pagi, "Papa di surga."

 _Menjadikannya teringat akan Sang ayah_.

Jungkook tersenyum, menampakan ulasan manis yang rapuh; ia menahan napas ketika sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala bocah itu, "Tuhan pasti sayang sekali dengan papa kalian," sekembar onixnya berpendar mengkilap.

Tiga kepala itu mengangguk, Jungkook tau mereka belum mengerti suatu _kepulangan_ , menjadikannya teringat masa-masa kecilnya dulu.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

Mereka menggeleng lagi.

"Aku punya beberapa roti dan dua kaleng susu coklat, kalian mau?" Jungkook mengangkat plastik di tangannya. Sunyi merasuk beberapa saat ketika ia memahami bocah-bocah mungil ini memiliki keraguan, "Hei, tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat," Jungkook meraih tangan mungil yang paling tua, bisa ia rasakan jemari itu gemetar di genggamannya, tapi Jungkook berusaha lebih keras untuk meletakan plastiknya, kemudian melepaskan jemari untuk mengusap kepala mereka bergantian, "Dah ya, aku pergi," ia melambai singkat setelahnya, lantas terakhir kali sebelum ia berbalik Jungkook menunjuk pelastiknya lumayan tajam, "Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya itu harus dimakan!" lalu terkekeh dan benar-benar pergi setelah mereka mengangguk takut-takut.

Ketika ia melangkah lumayan jauh, Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat kembali menoleh, mendapati bagaimana ketiga anak itu melahap isi pelastiknya begitu riang.

.

.

.

"Kau ... kuira kau anti orang-orang bawah?" Jungkook menoleh seketika, menatap Taehyung langsung di retina.

"Apa?" mereka duduk di atas pasir. Bersisian sambil meluruskan kaki masing-masing, bersandar dengan tangan yang menyanggah di belakang punggung.

"Tiga bocah tadi."

"Kau melihatnya?'

"Ya."

"Oh," Jungkook mendesau sekali, "Roti sama susu yang kau beli kukasih mereka loh."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tidak masalah."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Jungkook memberikan pergerakan, ia menekuk lutut-lututnya, memeluk kakinya dan menatap langit pagi, "Dulu ... ayahku pernah bilang semua derajat manusia sama di mata Tuhan. Jadi tidak boleh membeda-bedakan."

Taehyung mengernyit, memahami ada yang berbeda dari cara Jungkook bicara. Namun ia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing, justru menoleh tanpa banyak berpikir, "Tapi waktu itu kau mengataiku miskin 'kan?! Kukira kau ... uh, _semacam anti kemiskinan_ —yah, tapi anak-anak itu ...?"

"Waktu itu sih efek karena kesal padamu," Jungkook membalas enteng, kemudian mengacuhkan gelinyar aneh yang mengingatkannya tentang Sang ayah semasa dulu, "Orang tuaku mengajari tidak baik menilai seseorang karena harta. Tapi andai kau benar-benar gembel menyedihkan, kupikir akan beda ceritanya—"

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung sekali lagi, sudut bibirnya terangkat remeh, "Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak membenci orang kurang mampu, _tapi membenci dirimu_ ... mungkin jika benar kau miskin sungguhan, aku bakal menghinamu seumur hidup."

"Bangsat."

Dan hening kembali mengudara di tengah mereka.

"Jungkook."

"Ya?"

Taehyung menatap kumpulan burung Shorebird yang membentuk konstelasi segitiga di langit biru sana, "Kau mau tau? Sebenarnya waktu dulu, aku mendekatimu hanya untuk _pembuktian_. Aku ingin menjatuhkanmu dan membuktikan jika aku tetaplah yang terbaik."

Jungkook tak memberi tangkapan, justru menguap masa bodoh, "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya pengakuan karena aku takut menyesal di kemudian hari."

"Kurasa tidak perlu, dulu juga aku mencari gara-gara karena dendam. Aku mau membuatmu merasakan malu yang sama di depan banyak orang."

Lantas hening _lagi_ yang mengambil alih, atsmosfer mereka di isi embusan angin pagi yang begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Kemudian detik-detik selanjutnya hanya bergulir gelegak tawa keduanya yang saling mencela.

.

.

* * *

Minggu di akhir Mei, Taehyung duduk di kursi barisan depan pada sidang perceraian orang tuanya. Bibi Jung menemani di sebelah kiri, sesekali menepuk bahunya menguatkan.

Hati kecilnya mungkin telah lama mati untuk mempercayai cinta di keluarga ini, tapi Taehyung tidak munafik jikala ada rasa perih mengetahui kedua orang tuanya tidak akan lagi tinggal di atap yang sama.

Ia mengepal jemari di pangkuan, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup mata. Akan tetapi ketika jemari hangat itu mengusap punggung tangannya, Taehyung membuka mata perlahan, mendelik mendapati bagaimana senyuman Jungkook menjadikannya kembali memahami _jika inilah jalan terbaik_.

.

.

* * *

Mereka keluar kantor persidangan setelah Taehyung susah payah menggeret Jungkook, membawanya kabur dari pertanyaan antusias Sang ibu tentang _apa hubungan mereka_.

"Hei, Irene bilang nanti malam kau harus ke Hantan. Katanya teman-temanmu mengamuk karena tidak diberi tau soal perceraian ini."

Taehyung menghela napas, melepas jas hitamnya dan mengendurkan dasi, "Aku memang sengaja tidak mau membicarakannya. Duh, kenapa pula Si mantan cerewet itu bisa tau?"

Lantas, jawaban Jungkook yang terlalu tanpa dosa sanggup membuat Taehyung menoleh tak percaya, "Aku _dong_ yang beri tau, hehe."

Taehyung mendengus, separuh kesal melempar jasnya ke kepala Jungkook, "Idiot!" kemudian berjalan ke arah parkiran.

Jungkook menarik jas di kepalanya, mengantongi ponsel dan memeluk bahan semi woll itu. Separuh berlari mengejar langkah Taehyung hanya untuk menyikut iseng pergelangan Si Kim.

Mereka memiliki sunyi yang tenang hingga keduanya tiba di parkiran, Taehyung berhenti pertama, mengambil helm lain di stang motornya, ia berbalik memakaikannya di kepala Jungkook. Ketika selesai, Taehyung tak lantas memakai helmnya sendiri, justru memegang sisi-sisi kepala Jungkook, menatapnya tepat di retina dan mengembus napas sekali, "Jungkook."

"Mm?"

Sekembar hazel itu berpendar, terpancar kilatan nyata tentang seutuh perasaan dan segala rasa _terimakasih_ , "Aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku juga."

"Aku nyayangimu bukan sebagai sahabat."

"Aku juga."

Ketika Taehyung mengukir senyum begitu utuh pada ketulusan, Jungkook terdiam, memeta cara Si Kim berbicara dengan vokal beratnya yang begitu rindu, "Sekarang aku percaya cinta ... dan aku—"

"Aku juga," selanya cepat, kali ini Jungkook terkekeh, "Perasaan kita sama _kok_ , aku juga _begitu_. Kalau melihat orang mengatakan _cinta_ sebenarnya menggelikan sih, bikin merinding—tapi ... _aku mencintaimu, Tae_. Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung bukan sebagai teman, sahabat, atau Si brengsek yang menjengkelkan. Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung, karena _aku mencintai Kim Taehyung_."

Maka Taehyung sanggup terdiam, membeku di posisi dengan atensi yang tak lepas memeta bagaimana sekebar onix Jungkook turut berbicara. Tidak ada kebohongan, segala yang dikatakannya adalah mutlak dan suatu kejujuran. Menjadikannya berkedip sekali, menyinggungkan senyum kaku sebelum tergelak sengau, "La-lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kita ...," Taehyung mengernyit, matanya menyipit mencoba menyampaikan arti bahasanya.

Namun Jungkook dengan begitu lugas mengatakan, "Tidak," kemudian melanjuti separuh acuh, "Aku sudah bilang 'kan tidak mau pacaran?"

Cukup membuat Taehyung mendesau, memutar bola mata tak terpukau, "Biar kutebak. Masih mengejar 'Jieun- _noona_ '?"

Balasan Jungkook adalah gelegak idiot sambil menepis tangan-tangan Taehyung di kepalanya, "Itu _sih_ pasti."

Si Kim menggulung tangan, menatap tajam wajah mengesalkan ini, "Tapi katanya cinta aku?"

"Cinta _kamu_ seperempat, sisanya cinta Jieun- _noona_."

"Ei," Taehyung tergelak. _'Kamu' katanya, apa-apaan?_ ia menggerakan jemari, menepuk bahu Jungkook merapat, "Dasar gendut sialan."

Junggok mendengus sekali, namun sebelah lengannya terulur memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menenggelamkan kepala di bahu sosok itu dan mengeratkan pelukan, "Diam brengsek."

Taehyung terkekeh singkat, "Ya, ya ... _bajingan_ ," ia mendengung sambil meraih tangan lain Jungkook ke pinggangnya, "Peluk aku yang benar."

Jungkook mendecih sarkastis, "Ewh, brengsek," lantas mendongak menatap lama wajah Taehyung hingga tatapan mereka bersibobrok, ada tawa renyah terdengar sebelum Jungkook memajukan bibir dengan mengesalkan, "Cium jangan?"

"Katanya tidak mau pacaran?" decak Taehyung.

Jungkook mengulum senyum, tampan luar biasa, "Aku mencium bayi tetanggaku hampir tiap hari, dan kita tidak pacaran sampai sekarang."

Maka Taehyung terkekeh, memeta bagaimana Jungkook kembali mamajukan mulutnya menyebalkan.

 _Lantas ciuman itu menjadi akhir_.

Penghujung lembar dari kisah-kisah remaja yang bermula tanpa sepengetahuan, segalanya menjadi anonim dan tak tertebak, hingga di akhir hari; mereka tidak akan mengetahui bagaimana Sang Maha Esa mempersatukan sepasang insan.

Entah melalui tabrakan di koridor yang romantis, pertikaian yang mendebarkan, _atau rasa dendam yang bermula karena sebuah pembalut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika angin pagi berembus, suka duka teredam. Tawamu memulai hari bagiku_

 _Saat sedihmu berkumandang, ada desir bagai ufuk senja di jantung hati. Air matamu yang membuatku rapuh._

 _Tawa canda yang tergelak, tangis pilu yang tersengguk._

 _Meski jutaan bintang tersebar di kelamnya antariksa, satu yang paling terang itu tak akan berlalu. Karena jika lah Tuhan berkehendak; milikmu akan tetap menjadi milikmu._

 _Seperti kehidupan, cinta memiliki beragam rasa; selayak cahaya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Pudarnya abu-abu tidak menandakan kerapuhan, sebab di balik satu warna terdapat ratusan ribu corak bahagia._

— **Colorful Gray**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _end_** **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

tamat yeeey =w=  
aku lega ini tamat juga, hehe.  
buat yang besok puasa selamat menjalankan yaaaa.  
yang kuat puasanya, semoga dimudahkan dan lancar sampai akhir.  
btw hari ini tarawihnya yang bener, jangan rakaatnya bolong-bolong. hehe.

.

 **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_**

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.

— **08.05.2018 /** **16.05.2018.**


End file.
